Warm Hearts
by ruffledparasol
Summary: Based in Seattle, Regina comes to visit her parents for Christmas and goes to the holiday classic, the lighting of the Christmas Star where she meets a handsome stranger who lends her his coat. What may come of their fated encounter? Well that's up to them! AU OutlawQueen / Dimples Queen - Christmas and a whole lot of Fluff!
1. Let It Snow

**Hello all new readers! Welcome to my Outlaw Queen holiday fic! This idea popped up into my head a little while ago after I saw this amazing piece of fan art titled "Warm Hearts" by FaithandFearCollide. And I just had to write it! If you follow me on Twitter, you've known it was coming for a while! To all of you that have come over from my OQ one shots series, thank you and welcome! To any new readers! HELLO! Cannot wait to share this one with you! I shall try to update it on Wednesdays through December! **

**Do enjoy the fluff &amp; feels and I look forward to your comments!**

**Ruffles**

* * *

_Let It Snow_

Snow fell lightly as the brunette made her way through Pikes Place.

All the tree's in Seattle were decorated. Lit with hundreds of small lights, creating a overall white glow in the otherwise gray city.

She had come to the Pacific Northwest over the holidays to visit with her beloved parents. She hadn't seen her mother and father since she had begun serving as Mayor of the small town of Storybrooke, Maine over 3 years prior. And she was way over due for a warm hug and loads of her mothers famous holiday tapas. She could feel her mouth begin to salivate at the thought of the skewered meats and cheeses that would be donning the Mills family table come Christmas.

The snow flurried and she wrapped her gloved hands around her extra hot, tipple shot Starbucks espresso turning onto Pine.

It was November 29th, the day of Seattle's famous Christmas tree lighting. The whole city would turn up, wrapped in various blankets and scarves to protect them from the chilling breeze of the Pacific Ocean and gather under the massive Christmas tree that sat dead center in the middle of the city. Bundling up to count down as the tree was lit. Santa would make his appearance, massive quantities of Starbucks and Frans salted chocolates would be consumed and all would have a merry start to their Christmas season.

It was truly a magical event. Regina had gone every year as a child, wrapped up in her Seahawks mittens and scarves. It was a tradition in the Mills household, and she had missed it every year since she left the rainy city. So this year she wouldn't miss it for the world.

She made her way past Nordstrom, seeing the crowds already gathering by the blue trees across from the mall.

She stopped once she was deep in the middle of the crowd. She knew that the best place to stand was over by the side of the department stores, because they offered a direct line of sight to the star atop of the tree. And that was the best part. When the star was lit the fireworks would shoot out, back behind the buildings, lighting up the Seattle skyline with bright sparkling colors that reflected beautifully on the ocean.

That was her favorite.

The clack of hoves stomping on the pavement distracted her and she turned seeing that the horse drawn carriages had arrived. The lighting was about to begin.

Just then, a rush of people moved and a family of four made there way in front of her. They were decked out in their large North Face jackets and beanies and Regina suddenly found that she couldn't see a thing.

"Wait, excuse me! I'm sorry - I can't see." She spoke, but no one seemed to hear her.

"Excuse me," she said using her best diplomatic tone. Not a budge.

Only then did she find herself wishing for the intimidating Mayoral presence that she had developed in Storybrooke. In her town, a raise of her voice would send the grown men running but it didn't seem to make a seagull fly in Seattle.

She turned, trying to find another spot with a good view to move to, when the cry of a child's voice distracted her.

"Papa!"

The mother instinct in her flipped on immediately. Her eyes searched the crowd for the child who was missing his father. Though she didn't have any children of her own, her good and long time friend, Emma Swan had let her babysit her son Henry from time to time, officially naming her his god mother just a few weeks prior. As well, the residents of Storybrooke provided just as much of a handful, and were just as much, if not more temperamental than children.

She spotted the source of the frightened scream. It was a little boy, dressed in green, with hints of red making his adorable woodsman like outfit look festive. His mop of brown curls were mostly hidden under the heavy knit cap that he wore, as tears ran down his dimpled face.

Regina felt her heart go out to the little one. And before she could question why, she found herself rushing towards the sobbing boy.

"Papa!" He yelled again, his small eyes frantically searching the knee caps of the tall adults surrounding him.

Regina pushed through the crowd, dropping down in front of the small boy. Realizing that she probably looked pretty odd to him, she sat there for a moment, letting him register her before she spoke.

"Hi there, my name is Regina," she began. When the boy quieted his wails, stopping to focus on her she continued. "I see you've lost your father, can I help you find him?"

The small boy sniffled, giving her a once over before nodding.

Regina smiled and asked, "Okay, so what does he look like?"

The little boy only stared. She tried again.

"Is he tall or short?" She said, making appropriate hand gestures along with to symbolize the height difference.

A nod.

"Yes?" Regina questioned. The boy nodded. "Which one is it, tall or shot?"

Another nod.

Realizing that he might be to young to grasp her question she switched tactics.

"Okay, how about this. Does he have dark hair like me," Regina pulled a loose strand of her hair, waving it up and down, causing a small smile to form on the boys dimpled face, "Or light hair like..." Regina turned, trying to find an appropriate example of a light haired man. To her dismay however, she only saw beanies and ball caps covering the heads of nearly everyone. _Did anyone know about any other kind of head wear in this city?_

She huffed turning back, "You know what, I just realized, I don't even know your name. What's your-"

"ROLAND!"

"_Daddy_!"

In a flash Regina watched as the small boy went hurdling past her, sending water flying as his boots splashed in the puddles by the curb, slightly clumsy under the weight of his heavy puffer jacket.

She whipped her head around just in time to see the small boy being picked up, hoisted into the air in the arms of a faceless stranger throwing him into a fit of giggles.

When he was lowered however Regina nearly did a double take.

If she had thought the little boy was cute, the man now holding him was beyond attractive.

He was indeed tall, but not too tall to be overbearing. His light sandy blonde hair matched the slight stubble that was groomed just enough around his jawline to look classy, yet untouched to keep the appearance of being manly.

He definitely came from money. And if his attire was anything to go by, there was a lot of it. He wore a plain white Henley that hung loose over a pair of nice jeans and bundled into a thick slate grey wool coat, it's grand collar was popped up effortlessly around his face. From the detailed tailoring of his clothing down to his leather shoes, everything about him was expensive. He probably smelled like he had walked out of a Burberry ad. To her, he looked like a British multimillionaire playboy, one that had definitely inherited a comfortable sum of wealth in his youth and probably hadn't worked a day since then.

And he was built. Regina could just make out the outline of some very prominent muscles currently concealed under the thick layers of clothing, being accentuated by the lifting of the little boy.

But his eyes were the best.

They were blue, but not just any blue. Not like the overly Photoshopped, crystal clear as a water droplet, blue. No. They were more subtle then that. They were a deep, enticing, cerulean blue. Like the sea before a storm. Regina felt like she could drown in them.

It was only when those eyes found hers however that she became aware of how long she had been gawking.

Quickly she looked away, realizing that she was still squatted down from being at eye level with the small boy from moments before. She stood, only then noticing the big water mark on the chest where the boys boots splashed her. She quickly shed her jacket, leaving just her tan turtleneck that fit snugly if not suggestively around her, shivering in the cold breeze.

"You saved my son."

Regina looked up to see that the blue eye'd man had turned, now facing her fully and staring attentively.

"Uh- no, I just found him."

"Nuh-uh, Miss 'Gina saved me," came the slightly lisped voice of the small boy.

Regina looked at the little boy who was shaking his head adamantly in the mans arms.

"I really did nothing more than anybody else would have," She began, but the man's eyes darted back and forth between her and the boy, making her lose her train of thought.

"Well, regardless my son is safe and all thanks to you." He grinned making his eyes sparkle, "You're my angel."

If she had been one to, Regina would have blushed.

"Er- not angel. My hero, well not _my_ hero... just a hero," The man stuttered, taking in a shaky breath. Regina looked up and would have sworn that she had imagined seeing him lightly biting his lip as he ran a hand through his hair, but she hadn't.

"_Daddy_, introduce." The little boy said, tugging on the mans coat.

"Ah! Yes my boy, how very rude of me!" He said, shifting his son in his arms so he could pull off his glove before holding his hand out, "Robin. And I'm so very sorry but I think I missed your name, was it Gina?"

"Regina." She said, taking his outstretched palm in her own mitten clad one. "Just Regina."

"Regina." he repeated.

She couldn't help the smile that blossomed up on her face when he said her name. He smiled back.

He had one of those uneven smiles, where one side curved just a bit more than the other, giving him a slightly off kilter appearance. Regina found herself wondering what he had had to do in his care free, catered-to lifestyle to give him such a look.

She didn't have much time to ponder however for the crowds had filled in again, her view of the star now completely lost.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath.

Robin followed her line of sight. "Why don't you stand with us?" He said absentmindedly.

Regina must have looked at him like he were crazy for he backpedaled immediately.

"Well, I mean, if it's not to forward to ask... you did save my son's life and all. I would be honored if you would stand with us."

Regina was stunned. There was no way this gorgeous man, with the worlds most adorable son, was asking her to spend more time with them, much less watch an entire tree lighting. _Was there?_

"Oh- No you don't have to-"

"Papa has a special spot! It has a tent!" The little boy named Roland beamed.

"That I do my boy! It's covered as to avoid any unwanted chafing from the wind, huh?" the light hared man said, tickling his sons nose making the boy giggle before turning back to her, "I insist you join us. It would be the least we could do to repay you."

At that moment it was as if the universe decided to intervene because just then the frigid ocean wind picked up, chilling her straight to bones.

Regina shivered, her teeth clattering. Suddenly the promise of a covered area to watch the festivities sounded like to good a deal to pass up. She subconciously scanned her eyes down to his ungloved hand, finding no trace of a ring and she found herself speaking before she could stop herself.

"I'd love to!"

The man smiled. Roland cheered.

"Well then. Right this way m'lady."

xxx

It was no tent.

Regina held her breath as she walked out onto the private rooftop patio. It was massive. There were dozens of little bistro tables, each lit with a candle in the center and there own private umbrella covering the top, protecting them from the harsh wind.

Robin shut the door to the patio behind them, taking his son by the hand.

"Well, what does m'lady think?"

Regina couldn't believe there wasn't anyone else up there! The venue was spectacular. It was warmed by a few fire heaters and there were lights strewn around the metal railings. She was amazed but she actually felt her breath leave here however when she saw the view.

The rooftop patio was in direct alignment with the department building that the massive tree was in front of. And from where she was standing at the edge, she had a spectacularly clear view of the Christmas Star.

Regina felt her breath leave her in astonishment, swirling in silvery wisps in front of her face in the wintry breeze.

"I can't believe this view!" She exclaimed as she felt the man and his son come up behind her, the little boy going straight to the railing and poking his head between the bars. The boy giggled as he thrust his hands into the air and Regina smiled while watching him. He was adorable.

"Does it suffice?" Robin asked.

"More than suffice! I suffice it to say," Regina laughed at her own hilarity. "How did you manage to find this?" she questioned, turning to see the man cracking his slightly lopsided smile.

"Oh I just-I know the owner."

Regina narrowed her eyes at the mans odd tone, it was as if he were trying to push the subject under the rug and move on quickly. She began to ponder his sudden change of mood but at that moment a quick gush of ocean breeze whirled around her before the heat of the fires warmed her back up and she was instantly glad that she was not down below in the crowd, so she let it slide. "Nice hook up."

"Yeah," Robin responded.

The sound of bells ringing and small fireworks crackling from the crowd behind them brought them back.

Regina turned back to see that the speakers had made their way to their podiums, talking and sharing the history of the tree lighting, narrating as the rows of lights began to flicker on one by one.

She smiled as the grand tree began to come to life. There were bright strands of red and white lights, strewn meticulously around every ornament, weaved through every branch. With each sentence the tree was lit more and more.

She shivered animatedly as another blast of the cold air hit her.

"Are you alright m'lady?" Robin asked.

Regina nearly jumped when she heard him. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten. A moment ago he had been just walking up to her and now it was as if he was standing directly behind her. She felt his warm breath invitingly on her neck and another shiver ran down her spine, as she leaned back instinctively, but this one was not due to the cold.

"I'm fine."

"You're shivering," Robin pointed out.

"No really-" she began, but it was pointless. The man had already moved, shrugging off is heavy wool jacket and wrapping it around her chivalrously.

The first thing she noticed was not it's warmth. For it was large on her and very structured, nearly engulfing her in its size, wrapping her up like a warm blanket. No, the first thing she noticed was it's scent. It smelled just like freshly cut grass and a crisp autumn breeze. Like the ocean before the dawn. Like the tall, tall trees in the forests. It smelled almost heavenly. It smelled like him.

She closed her eyes for a minute, breathing in and letting the sensation of the jacket roll over her.

It wasn't until she felt his hands on her sides, lightly gripping her to keep her steady as she swayed a little off balance in the wind. She opened them again.

The lights on the tree had grown a little as more strands were now lit. Slowly, the glow was making it's way up the Christmas tree. The silent anticipation of the crowd was nearly audible. Nearly one quarter of the way there.

She felt his hands move a fraction of an inch lower and her mind paused.

Half way there.

Her breath hitched as they found purchase on the small of her back. Rubbing small circles on her soothingly, threw the coat, the sensation making her heart jump and her face flush.

Three quarters to the top.

She turned her head ever so slightly, taking in his parted lips a baited breath, and a look that she couldn't exactly read on his beautiful face. He leaned in just minutely and her breath caught in her throat.

Nearly there.

His lips brushed her cheeks and her eyelids fluttered shut as the sensation rippled through her body. _Was he going to kiss her?!_

Three quarters to the top.

She could feel his hands circling around her. She leaned back into his embrace, her back now pressed to his broad chest. His breath tickled her lips, sending shocks through down her spine. She parted her lips.

It hit the top!

Suddenly a loud roar of applause erupted from the crowd below. If anyone had looked up, they would have seen the couple on the balcony both jump apart simultaneously, snapped out of whatever trance they had been in seconds before.

Regina snapped her head back round.

_Had he been about to kiss her!?_

_And was she about to kiss him back?! _

He was a complete and total stranger she reminded herself. _And an attractive one at that! _Regina scolded herself for momentarily loosing any grip on reality that she had and getting caught up in a moment. His warmth had engulfed her and the feeling of his hands on her had made her body tingly and brain fuzzy. She knew that they had only met moments ago. She knew that there was no reason for her to be kissing a very unfamiliar man, even if it was the most romantic set up to do so that she had ever been in. Despite the fact that she had not been any sort of romantic relationship for God knows how long, nor felt any kind of physical touch that her body longed for. But no, there was no good excuse, not even if he looked so good, it should be illegal. There was no excuse for her to kiss him.

But she had wanted to kiss him, and kiss him she would have had it not been for the booming ruckus from the crowd that startled them.

As she closed her eyes she could just see him leaning in, his eyes closed as his soft lips met hers. She could feel his stubble brushing up against her check, slightly eroticly, sending more shivers through her, her hands coming up and moving through his golden hair. If the kiss were warm and welcoming she might even be bold enough to stick out her tongue, running it along his lips, making him gasp as she slid it into his mouth...

She felt her face light up, a warmth that did not come from any of the fire heaters, spreading through her rapidly.

She could feel the beating of his heart, uneven and fast like hers, his warm puffs of breath on her back.

His hands snapped away from her as if he were coming to the same conclusion that she was, and he stepped back. Regina pulled the warm jacket tighter around her.

It was the little boy who broke the spell.

"Look, papa!"

"Yes my boy!" Came the slightly accented voice from behind her. Regina noticed, with some satisfaction that she was not particularly proud of, that it seemed a little out of breath as his spoke.

And then, the tree before them was fully lit, the speakers ceased their talking and the music began.

As the crowd sang along to the holiday classic that was projected through the speakers encompassing the square, she watched as the man picked up the small boy, hoisting him above his head and onto his shoulders.

The tune faded out at the end and the moment had come.

The lights twinkling from the tree were nothing compared to the brilliance of the Christmas star as it glimmered, coming to life. It lit fully and another round of applause echoed as the fireworks went off behind it creating a glittering light show.

Regina fought hard to focus on the festivities but her eyes kept being drawn to the man in front of her, holding his child.

He was strong, of that she had no doubt. But he was also kind and chivalrous. She fantasized for just one moment that if she had indeed kissed him, it might not have turned out as bad as she had feared. He seemed to be attracted to her just the same, though what he saw in her she wasn't sure. But he had been the one to lean in first. _Maybe he had wanted that just as bad. Maybe this attraction wasn't just a one sided thing?_

The fireworks ended with a loud bang! And then the debris came plummeting down, mixing with the snow in the sky.

She looked up as it fell.

The square was now completely lit. Street lamps and corner posts all boasting bright lights that gave the city a warm glow. The blue trees with the lit up snowflakes strung through them in the center of the square, finished the look. It was Christmas time in Seattle.

The man and the little boy above him turned back.

"Well," Robin began, "it looks like the holidays have begun."

"That they have," Regina agreed.

"Yay! Presents!" Chimed the little boy from above. His stubby hands ran through his fathers hair playfully, making a mess of the once perfect strands.

"No, no not until Christmas Roland," the man reminded him, tickling the boys sides, making him shriek, "so you must be good until Santa gets here or else I know someone who will be getting nothing but coal in his stocking!"

The dimpled boy pouted as he giggled, but it was soon replaced with a gleeful smile as small snowflakes caught on his cheeks.

Regina looked up seeing that the skies had indeed opened up more. There were small white flurries everywhere, not heavy enough to stick but big enough to catch on ones tongue.

The boy laughed as he tried to catch one and she smiled at the sound.

She watched for a minute as father and son both shot there hands out in the hopes to capture the tiny white flakes before they melted.

And then it was over, and the man began to move again.

"Well, this has been fun. Shall we?"

Regina nodded, knowing that she had no clue how to find her way back from the secret patio alone.

"What do you say Roland," the light haired man said, lowering the boy down gently, "will you lead the way?"

The boy nodded before sprinting off towards the door they had came out of. He unlocked it and the adults followed.

Robins hands only slightly brushed hers as they walked in silence, and the same feeling of shivers from before tingled through her.

Once they made it back to the street, now lightly covered with the dusting of snow. They bid their adieus. Robin offered to give her a ride home but she turned him down kindly saying that she preferred the walk.

They both smiled, less awkwardly then before. He said it was a pleasure to meet her and she stated likewise.

"Good bye Miss 'Gina! Thank you for saving my life!" Roland beamed as their taxi arrived.

Regina couldn't help but smile at the adorable dimples that appeared in the little boys face, "Good bye Roland!"

Robin ushered his son into the waiting car, mumbling an address to the driver and then telling him to wait. He turned back around, sticking his head out of the door.

"Are you sure I can't offer you a ride?" He said.

"I'm sure, you've done more than enough for one day. I'm indebted to you."

"No my lady," he spoke, "it was I who was indebted to you. You saved my son."

Regina felt a blush creep up her cheeks, "Well, you offered me the best view of the city. This was the best tree lighting I have ever been to thanks to you."

She felt her blush fully take over as she yammered, unable to stop herself. A strange feeling for her as she never blushed.

The man lowered his head smiling and biting his lip, Regina watched the motion and felt her body respond in the most delightful of ways.

"Well," he said, "it looks like we're at a stand still."

He looked up at her and she once again was pulled in by his deep blue eye.

"I do hope to see you again."

Regina only smiled, unable to use her voice right now for she wasn't sure if she could manage to have it not shake if she did.

Robin took that as the final sign of farewell. He grinned again, one last time, his brilliantly lopsided smile dazzling her and making her feel warm all over again.

And with the soft click of the lock and the roar of the engine the little taxi sped off through the city.

Regina watched until she could no longer see the yellow cab as it blended in with the street lights the distance.

"Me too." she whispered.

xxx

The walk that would have normally taken her fifteen minutes took her an hour as she stopped at every corner and let every car go past on her way to her parents apartment.

She couldn't help but replay the events from the day in her mind.

The little boy, the handsome stranger, the candle lit patio, the almost kiss.

It had been perfect, despite the awkwardness that had settled in in the end.

She had decided that if the chance ever arose again, in which she rescued another strangers child, if they were half as good looking as him, she wouldn't waste the opportunity and she'd kiss them right then and there.

Regina smiled coyly to herself.

But that moment probably wouldn't ever come up again.

She tried not to focus on the disheartening feeling that washed over her that she had blown off a very good looking and good smelling man, as she walked up the steps and entered the house, shutting the door behind her.

Her senses were immediately attacked with the smell of her mothers home cooking. Her mouth began to water, but there was another smell in the background. It smelled like the forest.

Robin... _She was still wearing Robin's coat!_

Regina nearly smacked herself for forgetting.

"Well," she said to no one other then herself, "It looks like I will be seeing you again."

And with that she walked into the dining room to find her parents, with a bright smile emblazoned on her face.

* * *

_**do leave your thoughts and comments as they fuel my writing! And if there is something you are just DYING to see in the next chapters leave that as well, I tend to take requests from my readers since you all are so imaginative! And if you like Outlaw Queen i'd implore you to check out my one shot series, "The Queen and Her Thief" which you can find on my page! Happy reading and happy holidays! x**_


	2. The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Ruffletes! HELLO! Welcome &amp; sorry! Like I said in my last update of my one shot series **The Queen and Her Thief, **I despise seeing Authors Notes that start with "Sorry" however I find I must do so here! I had stated in my first chapter that my aim was to post new chapters of this fic every Wednesday - and that is still my goal - however it looks as if I have the same aim as Drunk!Robin. Ha, so sorry! But, with the help of **_Inquisitive Dreamer,_** my friend and ever willing beta, we have made this chapter extra long &amp; extra juicy! Robin &amp; Regina's lovely story really kicks off here, I do hope you enjoy this new update! **

**Last, a HUGE THANK YOU to all of you that have followed, faved, tweeted &amp; commented about this story! Thank you **AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal **for your touching review! In the words of our Queen - Lana Parrilla - ****_MWAH!_**** Your love means so much! So thank you, thank you all of you! To answer a question that came up in the comments: "Have you ever been to Seattle?" Yes! In fact it is home for me! Thank you for asking **Maura-Jane95! **And THANK YOU SO MUCH to the lovely **guest** who reminded me to tag Regina and Robin as the pairing for this story! Ha! YOU'RE A LIFESAVER! _(If you're reading leave me a name to call you so that I can thank you properly next Chap!) _Enjoy! And look out next Wednesday - as I plan to be on time from now on!**

* * *

The Weather Outside is Frightful

Robin had turned back as the white flurries of snow fell harder, he couldn't make out her figure any more, although he could still see her short dark hair with snowflakes catching in her bangs; when he closed his eyes. It was coiffed perfectly, framing her small face, supple lips and bright eyes.

_Regina_.

His hands ran up to his own lips. He could still feel the tingles from their almost kiss. She had left him breathless and they hadn't even touched. He wasn't really sure what had come over him, but he had known that, in that moment, nothing would have felt more right.

There was something about her. He only wished there was a way that he would be able to see her again. Maybe he should have gotten her number?

"Damn!" Robin cursed aloud before covering his mouth, remembering that his son was still with him. His hands unconsciously shot down to his pockets to fish out his phone. But he couldn't find it.

"Daddy." came the voice of his son, pulling him back from the seat across from him.

"What is it my boy?"

Roland gestured oddly to his coat, like he knew what he had been looking for, or where his coat should have been.

Robin quickly whipped his head back round even though he knew he wouldn't be able to see her. _He didn't have his coat!_ The last place he had seen it was wrapped around her.

_She had forgotten she was wearing his coat!_

Robin laughed aloud.

"What's so funny Daddy?" Roland asked. His little brow was furrowed, causing his nose to wrinkle and dimples to appear as he tried to appear confused. Robin only laughed harder.

"Papa?" Roland questioned. Robin was sure his son thought him to be a nutter for he couldn't stop the laughter that was tearing through him. _Oh God above_, he thought, _Thank you!_

"Papa is just happy Roland." He said, answering his very concerned looking four year old.

"Oh." was all Roland said, seeming to allow the statement as a acceptable answer to his Dad's unexplained outburst.

Roland continued, "Are we going to see Miss 'Gina again?"

"I do believe we might be." Robin responded. A wide grin was growing on his face and he had no intention of stopping it.

She was going to have to return his jacket sooner or later, and considering the fact that his cell phone was buried deep in the left hand pocket, it was probably the former as opposed to the latter.

_Well,_ he thought, _If she hadn't realized by now, she would at 5 am promptly the next morning._

Robin smiled to himself. He couldn't wait for Monday.

xxx

The winter breeze whipped around her as Regina made her way down 4th and Virginia, looking up at all of the tall glass buildings as she passed by, reflecting in their shadows. She could almost taste the snow in the air. The city, really was a gorgeous place covered in fresh white snow. Or it would be, if she hadn't of been awoken at a god awful hour that morning, by the ear-splitting ring of an alarm that was not her own.

She had jolted awake, rolling over quickly, immediately regretting her haste, as she was still stuffed from gorging on her mother's famous lasagna the night before.

She whacked at her old alarm clock to silence it but the incessant ringing did not stop. In fact it grew louder, the beeping becoming shriller and shriller. She shot up, tearing the covers off that she was currently roasting, snugly under and went in search of the sound.

Regina tore through her old room. There was nothing. She emptied all three of her duffel bags. Zero. She cleared the drawers of her dresser. Zilch. She checked under the plush king size bed. Nada.

The ringing continued.

She let out a frustrated growl. Turning on her heels to face the rest of her room and then she saw it.

There, hanging up on the hook on the back of her door, the expensive grey woolen jacket.

She walked over to the offending article of clothing with such disdain, if looks could kill, it would have caught fire right where it stood and burned. She ran her hands over the slightly rough fabric, finding it's pockets. Sure enough, buried deep inside the left pocket, as to not let it fall out, was a cell phone.

She reached for it, twirling it round and slid her finger over the lock screen to stop the beeping. Suddenly the room was engulfed in a tidal wave of silence. It was almost as distracting as the alarm had been, only much more pleasant.

Regina slouched, leaning up against the door for support, releasing a sigh of relief. _Finally_.

Once her heart rate, that had gone completely haywire in the commotion, regulated itself, she looked back down at the phone.

The lock screen had lit up again, this time with notifications. It appeared that her mystery man was a very popular person. There was a text from a "L. John" and another from a "Will S", followed by 3 missed calls and one new voice mail from a "Marian".

Regina felt her heart sink slightly, at the last one. A woman was calling him. _Maybe she was his sister?_ She thought. _Probably not._

She shook her head. She had no reason to be jealous over anyone that had the privilege of texting the man, that had currently been invading her dreams.

She had gone to bed after a long night of sitting at the dinner table, talking with her parents. They were an odd couple. Sometimes she wondered how they had ever gotten together, but it didn't bother her much because she knew they loved her and loved each other, that was all she needed.

Her mother, Cora, was a business woman by trade. She could strike a deal with the best of them. She was cunning and tenacious, with only a few precise words from her mouth she could reduce a grown man into a puddle of tears. That was probably why Regina had done so well in running for office herself. Part of her mother's brilliance had rubbed off on her, though she was nowhere near as ruthless as the esteemed Cora Mills. But what the tabloids that had tracked them in their prime didn't know, the slick talking Cora Mills was a family woman first. And a extraordinary chef.

Regina always looked forward to her mothers cooking. She could whip up anything with just a few ingredients and a sprinkle of red pepper flakes. It was almost like magic.

She had made her world renowned lasagna last night and Regina had almost literally licked her plate clean. Only stopping herself from doing so when she remembered that she wasn't in the comfort of her own home, therefore it would be very unladylike to do so.

Sitting there in her old spot at the Mills dinner table, she had taken some time to catch up with her folks. Asking them about their day. Her father, Henry, was getting on in years and she worried constantly about his health. However he assured her that he was fine. "Better then ever." he had said.

She loved him, but even she could see the tiredness that was swimming behind his normally joyful and sanguine eyes.

She had felt bad for a moment, realizing that she had spent the brunt of her day, out and about, but her mother had immediately put a stop to her guilt as she stated that they had needed the break from taking care of her. She had laughed and then they had asked about the tree lighting.

Her cheeks had lit up at the mention of what she had assumed to be a light shade of pink. She tried to hide her face but she knew her mother must have seen for she dropped the subject only to move the conversation on to that of her life, as the mayor in Storybrooke.

Regina had gladly accepted the change of topic, brushing off the events of the day with a 'good'.

They had talked about her campaigning for Mayor, to now being full time in the position. She had shared little humorous antidotes about the citizens of Storybrooke and their crazy antics. She had talked about her current assistant named Mary Margaret, her annoying husband David, and their strange gaggle of 7 abnormally height challenged friends that reminded her of the Seven Dwarves from Disneys: _Snow White._

Cora and Henry told her of their adventures together around Seattle. Taking day trips to Vancouver and spending their weekends either vacationing in their condo in Alaska or out chasing the whales on the San Juans.

Regina felt a wide smile brimming on her face as she watched her parents talk back and forth, sharing loving gazes and warm smiles. She found herself paying attention less and less to the words they were speaking and zoning off into the land of her own subconscious. _Would she ever have that?_ A loving relationship to share with one's best-friend for a lifetime and beyond. Someone she could love &amp; cherish, and would feel the same about her. Someone that she couldn't wait to see when they came home and wasn't eager to let go. Someone to build a life with, and a family. Someone that she could love, and that would love her back equally as much.

"Regina," came the voice of her mother from across the large table, shaking her out of her melancholy thoughts "Is everything alright dear?"

"I'm fine." she had said. Her mother nodded, but not before giving her a knowing once over.

Cora had always been able to read her as if she were an open book, as a child, Regina had hated that fact. Her mother had known the very moment that Daniel Stalls had asked her to the freshman dance. She had said it was written on her face as clearly as the stars shined in the night sky. Which Regina had rolled her eyes at. Seattle was known for having such grey skies that it's inhabitants rarely saw the sun or the stars for that matter. But she had understood the reference nevertheless.

So at this moment she was fairly certain her mother knew that something out of the ordinary had happened, when she was out at the tree lighting. Though she was pretty sure she didn't know exactly what, but she wouldn't put it past Cora Mills not to be able to find out.

They each excused themselves and she had helped clear the table, washing the dishes as her mother put away the food.

When they heard the tell tale creak of the top stair on the upper landing, the dull thud of the master bedroom door shutting, Cora turned facing her daughter.

That woman believed that time was one of life's most precious commodities, therefore she wasted none of it. She skipped all of the nice talk that any normal person would go through and jumped straight to the meaty questions.

She hounded Regina on the exact events of her day, asking a multitude of questions until she caved and told her about the mystery man. Well, not so much of a mystery as she did know his name, but otherwise she knew next to nothing. They hadn't talked about much else, she just knew he was rich.

After she told her mother what had happened, skimming over the part about the almost kiss, she had asked how she knew. Cora stated that she had seen her walk in with the strange new coat on, and she had run her hands over the arms before taking it off. Regina blushed but Cora only laughed.

"Oh Regina dear," she had said. "I'm so happy for you. Looks like you've found yourself a great man."

"Mother!" Regina was stunned. They had traded names sure, and she felt and instant connection to his adorable son - and there had been that very hot almost kiss - but they knew nothing else about each other. There was no way that they she could know at all that he was the one, much less if he was even an option.

"What?" Cora asked. Sensing her daughters hesitation she ran her hands up and down her arms, only causing Regina's blush to deepen further. "Dear, you've been single for so long. I wonder if you've forgotten the signs of attraction?"

Regina's eyes widen as she let out scoff to say she resented that statement.

"I'm only saying, that from what you've told me - and from what I'm assuming from what you've decided to exclude, that this man feels something for you. Why else would he have given you his coat or invited you to stand with him and his son? Normal people don't do that sweetheart. He likes you. So, how about this time you take a chance, huh? I know that you have some incredibly high standards and knowing that makes a mother proud, but I also don't want those things to hold you back. Nobodies perfect dear and nobody will ever be Daniel Stalls. So get out there, go find this man whose jacket you have stolen and go take him on a date! To put it bluntly sweetheart, we aren't getting any younger I want to see my grandchildren walk before I get buried back in the earth, so go out there and grab life by the balls!"

"Mother!" Regina exclaimed again, this time blushing for a completely different reason.

Cora's laugh was deep and throaty from years of smoking her long cigarettes. She had quit when Regina's sister Zelena had been born but the nicotine had already affected her lungs. The rattle in her mother's voice was mostly gone but the smoke had already changed her laugh making it husky. And Regina loved the sound. It reminded her of home, of her good memories growing up in their small house in Ravenna. She smiled.

"I didn't _steal_ his jacket, Mother," she had said, quietly.

"Uh-huh, sure." Cora replied, smirking. With that she had stood up on her toes, now straining to kiss the top of her daughters head like she had when she was a little girl.

And with a wide smile on her face, Regina had made her way to her room and fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Or that was until the dirty blonde and lightly stubbled man's face made it's way into her dreams. She had gone right back to that moment where they had first met, yet instead of him thanking her after she had returned his son to him, he had gone straight in and kissed her full on the mouth. Dream her, returned the kiss with vigor, causing them both to moan with pleasure. He wrapped his large hands around her, gripping her hips and she could swear that she felt it, even in her sleep.

He had tilted his head, hitting her lips just right, sending shivers throughout her entire being. When his tongue shot into her mouth she gasped, and opened her eyes.

They were now standing out on the private patio, however the little boy that had been with them was nowhere to be found. When his warm lips reconnected with hers and then made their way down her neck, his stubble scratching lightly at her skin, she found she didn't care much.

She could smell him. His scent was wonderful, just like the jacket that she had of his, but stronger, fuller, muskier. She was swept up in his warmth and when his hands made their way down her backside, pulling her closer, she gasped. But then the alarm went off.

She had sighed again, still standing, pressed against the door.

She knew she only needed to find him in order to return his jacket and now cell phone, but she didn't mind the thought of their second meeting taking a turn like her dream had.

She smiled to herself as she turned down Blanchard, passing by the large sculpture of a giant red Popsicle on the corner, frosted lightly by the snow.

She had dug threw the remainder of the pockets in the coat, finding a wallet with no ID but a wad of twenties and fifties, a few sticks of gum, one business card, and a set of what she hoped to be, an old pair of hotel keys. Regina had instantly felt bad when she realized that she had had them all night and immediately got dressed; throwing on a casual pair of pants and a blazer, before deciding to switch and wear a dress. She had taken one look at the white wonderland outside however and added a pair of warm leggings underneath, that slid nicely into her leather boots. Next she put on a scarf and warm trench coat. She had been tempted to wear his coat again, but had decided against it, since her purpose was to return it and therefore she would find herself walking back without one.

Taking a bit longer than normal to apply her makeup, she looked back in the mirror, feeling just a bit more done up than normal. She felt especially pretty due to the fact that underneath her layers of form fitting clothing, she knew she was sporting her new pair of lace undergarments; an early Christmas gift that her good friend Tink had purchased for her before she ventured to Seattle. The pixie looking blond woman had been her dear friend ever since her break up with Daniel. Over the years she had become her 'somewhat official matchmaker', as she cheerfully named herself.

Regina capped her red lipstick after applying the final swipe and headed out the door.

Now, about halfway down the block, she felt her mouth fall wide open as she located the building in which he worked.

It was huge and made completely out of what looked like colored glass. The windows seemed to go from floor to ceiling and she had to crane her neck back further than was comfortable to see the top that appeared to fade off somewhere in the sky. The entrance way was supported by grand chrome pillars that had extravagant arrows at the tops. There were countless lights on in the building. Lavish trees decorated the outside, their colorful red and white Christmas baubles and sashes seemed to catch every one, sending out warm rays, bouncing off the snowflakes and twinkling in the light.

It was a spectacle.

When she felt the snow hitting her tongue, Regina reminded herself to close her open mouth. She looked down, rummaging through the wool jacket in her arms. She found the business card where she had put it back in the back pocket and double checked the address to the building.

_Locksley &amp; Locksley._

She was definitely in the right spot.

Swallowing, she gathered the coat in her arms and made her way into the building.

xxx

35th floor...

36th floor...

"37th floor." the monotone voice spoke as the elevator came to a stop. However calm her exterior, her heart beat was currently sky rocketing, pounding so heavily against her chest she could have started her own drum line.

The stainless steel doors opened and Regina found herself dropping her jaw, yet again, at the magnificence of the place she found herself.

Right outside the elevators there was a grand carpet that curled it's way down a long hallway, it seemed to stretch on for miles. She followed it with her eyes seeing that it led straight to another set of glass doors.

This was the floor that the front desk security officer had said was his when she had asked for 'a tall man, sandy blonde hair and great smile named Robin'. The guard had chuckled at her description and Regina had turned pink. Taking pity on her he pointed her in the direction of the elevators. She couldn't fathom how high up in this company he'd have to of been, to have landed himself up in such a high floor.

Seeing movement behind the glass doors, she realized that if she walked closer she would be able to make out who was inside.

She stepped forward.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Regina nearly jumped at the voice. She turned rapidly, spotting the body that belonged to the accented voice.

Sitting behind a round desk off to the side was a man, late 20's by the looks of his poorly knotted tie and uncombed hair. He had the most peculiar of faces, long but narrow and wore, what Regina assumed to be a name badge though it had no name.

"Are you the secretary?" Regina thought aloud before she could stop herself.

"Personal assistant," the man said and introduce himself as Will. "Can I ask what you're doing here?"

Regina pulled out the card, pointing to the name on it.

"I'm here to see Robin, I have to return something of his."

The assistants sparse eyebrows shot up.

"Leave something with you did he?" he asked.

"What?" Was all Regina said before she realized what he was implying, she blushed. "No, no." She responded.

"No I, more or less, stole it from him." She gestured to the coat in her hands.

The assistants eyebrows remained up, highly arched on his tall forehead but he made no further comment.

"Well," he said, his accent curling his lips inward as he spoke. "He's currently in a meeting but I don't think he'd mind seeing you. There are seats out front of the office, over there, you can make yourself at home and wait for him."

She was momentarily taken a back by the young man's assumption, that _she_ could wait, she raised one perfectly arched eyebrow, but swallowed the comment that was on the tip of her tongue. She quickly remembered that this wasn't Storybrooke where she held her power. No, here she was just as common as the rest of the 3,000,000 seattilites walking around on the snow covered streets. Her Mayor title would not help her here. Regina nodded, turning round to walk towards the seats he had pointed too.

There was a side table boasting a large vase holding what she thought was the most expensive display of decorative flowers and a spread of business magazines, next to the lush waiting seats.

She sat down, taking the seat directly across from the office so she could peer through the windows.

She could just make out a spacious office, filled with dark wood, a broad desk and more flowers. There was a extensive window that took up the entirety of the back wall of the office that stared out over the city overlooking the frost covered Sound.

Just then she noticed a flash of sandy colored hair.

It only took a second for her to recognize him amongst the vast office. _Robin!_

She could see him now, he had his back to her, standing behind the desk in the office, overlooking the water.

He was dressed in a full business suit. From her partial view she could see the pale button up shirt tucked into the deep blue suit pants that he was wearing. She could only imagine how much that would compliment his eyes. He wore no jacket but she could see from the way he was hunched, resting one forearm on the window; his back moving sporadically with his breathing, that he was in fact having a conversation with someone.

And from what she could make out it wasn't a happy one.

He continued to speak, there were momentary breaks, where his back stopped moving up and down as much, she assumed that he was listening. _Probably talking to someone on the phone,_ she thought. Her eyes began to wander for a bit, taking in more of her lavish surroundings.

The doors, like the rest of the office, were large and made of glass. However these, unlike any of the others had a trimming, and from what she could see, it had a design on it. Regina squinted her eyes.

There were small arrows carved into the chrome trim around the doors, each mirroring the other so that the tips and wings touched before repeating, much like the arrows tipped columns that were outside the building.

She found herself pondering the reason behind the repeated symbol of arrows and then she realized that she had no idea what _Locksley &amp; Locksley,_ as a corporation, did?

Her eyes scanned further over the doors, looking for some kind of clue, it was then her eyes ran over the name plate and she stopped. She felt her heart skip a beat as she read the sign.

Regina stood up, momentarily forgetting about the coat in her hands that fell to the floor as she stood, she walked towards the little black and gold sign.

She got close enough to where she felt her eyes could no longer be playing tricks, her hand shot out subconsciously, to trace the inscription as she read it again, this time aloud.

"Office of the CEO, Robin Locksley."

She gasped.

Robin Locksley, as in _Locksley &amp; Locksley, _Robin Locksley?_ Why hadn't she put the two together before?! _She had known when she met Robin that he would be rich, but not _that_ rich! From the way that he had been dressed, she had expected him to have inherited his money or possibly be very good in the stock trade, but not the CEO of what she could see was a massive company! And he was _so young_!

But before she could ponder how that all worked out, her eyes were drawn to another presence moving around in the office.

From where she had been sitting she wouldn't have seen the woman in the corner of the room, however, now standing directly in front of the doors, she could make her out clearly. She had long dark hair, highlighted by perfectly done honey and caramel streaks. Her locks cascaded into loose curls down the sleek back of her black dress.

Regina watched entranced as the woman glided around the room, almost effortlessly. She rounded the table in the center of the office and began to near towards Robin. That's when Regina realized that she must be the person he was talking to.

The woman stepped nearer to Robin and that's when Regina noticed the engagement ring on her finger. Regina could just make out the large band that glistened lavishly every time it caught one of the many lights inside of the office. It was huge!

Just then, the door to the office, which was cracked open slightly, let through chunks of their voices which she strained to listen to.

It was the woman's voice that she could make out first.

"Why weren't you answering your phone? You were late for me to pick up Roland. Who were you with that distracted you from calling me?"

"I wasn't _with_ anyone Marian."

"You didn't answer any of my calls, or any of my messages?"

"That's because I didn't have my phone!"

"Oh sure!

Both had been turned away from her, however just then Robin whirled round and from the look on his face Regina could tell he was trying to keep his temper in check.

"Marian, I said I was sorry. I did not have my phone on me and you're going to have to believe me. Our son is fine!"

"Don't even try that with me Robin Locksley, you always have that thing on you! And _my_ son is not fine! His nose is frostbitten, his cheeks are pink, he's been sneezing. Roland looks like he's coming down with a cold!"

"That's because there is snow outside Mar!"

Regina felt her heart stop. She felt as if it had been removed from her body and trampled on by a hundred pairs of booted feet before being thrust back and sealed into her chest.

_He was engaged?! To her? And was Roland was their son!?_

Regina's mind whirled. Surely somewhere in the back of her head she had known that the child had to have had a mother, however she had somehow been okay enough to skip over that fact upon her meeting Robin, their parade watching and almost kissing.

She felt as if the world was spinning quickly around her, the bright lights of the office and the snow outside swirling in sickening circle in her mind.

She was going to be sick if she didn't move.

Regina bolted away from the door, praying that the couple were too engrossed in their heated conversation to notice.

As she headed for the chairs Regina thought, if she were lucky she could make her way back to the elevators, hand the man's coat over to the secretary-assistant, whose name she currently couldn't remember, at the front and he could hand it to Robin and she could escape unnoticed.

However luck was not on her side.

When she reached the plush seats she grabbed for her bag, scooping up the coat from the floor, along with it. However, somewhere in the process of movement, the large vase on the table was bumped and began to tilt dangerously before Regina had a chance to right it.

With a loud clang, the vase crashed onto the marbled floors!

Regina whipped back. There was no way that she could escape unnoticed now.

Shattered pieces of glass and petals flying everywhere, the rug under the seats now completely soaked in water.

Her eye's immediately shot up as she felt the blush rising to her cheeks. She heard the sound of footsteps rushing towards her and she glanced up, seeing two sets of eyes staring back at her through the glass doors.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Came a voice from behind her.

But Regina didn't respond. She didn't particularly hear the assistant yelling at her. Her attention was focused on the point where her eyes had connected to Robins' blue ones through the glass.

For a moment she would have thought that he had seen a ghost, until the look of confusion on his face turned to one of relief then elatedness.

Regina found herself wishing, not for the first time, that she had some magical affinity to disappear or sink straight into the floor like that of the water that was currently soaking into the rug.

It wasn't until she felt a hand grip her forearm from the back, spinning her round, that she broke eye contact.

"What do you think you're doing breaking things?" The assistant named Will snapped angrily as he turned her, abruptly, to face him.

"I'll have you know lady that vase-" he continued, but the rest of his threat was cut off by a loud bellow from behind both of them.

"_Will!_"

The assistant loosened his grip on her arm at the shout however he did not release fully.

"What?" Will asked.

"What are you doing?!"

The assistant's grip loosened further as he focused in on the man that had just made his way out of the office and Regina seized the moment to pull her arm out of his grasp, trying to turn back around. However, in doing so, she turned too quickly and lost a bit of her standing. Regina stumbled.

It was only a moment later when she felt another set of hands on her, however these hands were not bony and cold like the previous. They were large and warm, and they wrapped effortlessly around her waist like they had done so before, sending chills up her spine as they did. She recognized those hands. Regina felt her face turn pink.

"Regina!" She heard him say.

Regina was suddenly glad that she hadn't eaten much that morning for her stomach did a enormous flip at his voice. She knew that lilt. The slight lift from his accent as he said her name.

It was Robin!

Robin was the one who was currently holding her. Supporting her weight as she was now resting fully against him.

Regina jumped, as quickly as she could into a standing position, however it was to late.

The woman that had been in the office with him had made her way out as well and was currently standing next the them. Her arms crossed and one perfectly done eyebrow raised. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina could see Will staring at the spectacle taking place in the middle of the hallway; an ammused look on his face, as if all he wanted to do was cuddle up and watch as one of the most dramatic scene's of this 'soap opera' unfolded.

"Who is this?" came the voice of the woman, with what sounded like a snarl at the end, "Is this the woman that was distracting you last night?"

"Marian, this is Regina." Robin said.

"Regina, this is-" He began to speak again, but Regina cut him off.

"I can introduce myself."

Robin looked taken aback for a moment as Regina spoke her first words to him since they had seen each other last.

"Regina Mills," She said, gesturing a gloved hand out for the woman to shake. The woman did not however, choosing to eye the hand as if it were a piece of rotting fish that had just been thrown at her, like the ones that they tossed around at the fish market in Pike's Place.

Regina retracted her hand and she heard a quite snort come from the assistant that was standing to the left of the small crew.

"Marian, can we finish this conversation later?" Robin asked, also looking between the two women.

The woman continued to say nothing, choosing to stare at Regina for a moment longer, scouring her perfectly lined eyes over her attire, and scrunching her nose as she went, as if she were sampling her like a plate of food and finding her increasingly bland.

"Marian?"

"Not what I pictured," was all she said.

Regina picked up the slightest hint of an accent. It wasn't one like either of the two men in the room, who both sounded as though they came from places outside of the US. This woman, named Marian, her accent was one of those that could only be learned. Passed down by people that ran in tight circles overflowing with money. Those who looked down upon and showed pity to all others that did not match their glamourous living standards. The accent of the rich and famous.

Regina tried to hold back her judgement but she found it increasingly hard when the woman still refused to look her in the eye, hers currently focused on her snow covered boots.

There were very few people that made Regina feel inferior, as she had spent years building herself into the powerful woman that she was now, however standing in this womans gaze she felt as if she were being shriveled down into her 12 year old self again, wearing her sisters hand-me-downs to school as their family went through the tough years when her mother had been laid off and her father couldn't find work. _And her boots were Tahari!_

She immediately did not like the woman infront of her one bit.

When the silence between them had gone far past pregnate she chose to speak again.

"Well it's nice to meet Robin's fiancee." She stated.

Marian let out a laugh that was shrill and held no joy in it whatsoever.

"Hardly."

And with that the woman shifted, finally raising her eyes to meet Regina's, sending her what looked like daggers through her gaze before turning sharply on her extremely high heels, heading towards the glass doors.

"We _shall_ finish this conversation later Robin," she said over her shoulder. Her heels clacked on the marble floors as she went. She retireved a large purse and a few documents from the seat by the desk in the center of the office where she had been standing.

"I'll go and let you and your," she paused for a moment as if waiting in order to add a dramatic effect to what she was about to say next, "_mistress_ talk."

"What?!" Regina and Robin both exclaimed in unsion.

Regina was about to fire back, letting go of any qualms that she had to still present herself nicely infront of the woman, but Marian had already made her way to the elevators, the chrome doors opening and closing around her before either could speak.

When the doors released a quite 'ding' signaling that they had shut and were on their way down, Regina heard a noise from her left.

Turning she saw the form of Will, the secratary-assistant, snickering noticably behind the hand that he was using to cover his mouth and block his nose.

"Bloody hell," he said at last. "I thought that was going to be a right out blood bath!"

He removed his hand from his mouth as he was cautght in a full laugh. However when he turned round, facing the couple still standing stock still behind him he stopped, dropping his hands down to fix his attire nervously, clearing his throat to sober his laughter.

"Will, take Regina's coat would you?" Robin said.

The assistant step forward, but Regina held up a hand before he could follow through.

"No, it's alright," she said, turing to face Robin, "I only came to return yours."

She held out the coat that was in her hands, realizing that that must have been what had tipped the Marian lady off in the first place. She raised it up for Robin to take and he looked at it hesitantly.

However when he had finally grasped it and the coat was now securly in his hands, Regina turned, heading back towards the elevators.

"Regina, wait!" Robin yelled.

But she didn't, following the path that the woman before her had taken, heading towards the doors.

xxx

The draft from outside hit her cheeks the moment she stepped off of the elevator. Snow was flurrying outside of the grand_Locksley &amp; Locksley_ building. She pulled her scarf tighter around her as she reached the doors leading out of the lobby and into the cold when she heard the heavy elevators 'ding' again, opening and then slamming shut as someone came off of the lift behind her.

"Regina!"

The heavily accented yell echoed off of every wall and the majestically marbled floors. Regina closed her eyes. This was what she had been trying to avoid. She didn't want to talk to him right now. Quite frankly, at that moment she didn't mind if she never saw him again.

_Follow your heart,_ her mother had said. _Well this was what she got for doing that!_

She should have known something was off when she met him. He was kind, good looking, and had a son that could have easily have won the 'cutest child of the year' award for his dimples alone. There was no way that someone like him wasn't married, or about to become so. Even so, there was no way that someone like him would ever fall for someone like her.

She wasn't from his world. Sure, her family had come into money. Her mother had made that happen and they had all been in the tabloids for a while when her mother's company was in it's prime. But they weren't, by any stretch of the imagination, rich. He parents lived in a nice house and they had given her and her sister full ride's to expand their education before sending them off. But they weren't loaded. She didn't ooze wealth out of her every pour like that Marian women she met moments before. The Mills family was well set, but they weren't the top. But, apparently,_he_ was.

She heard the clack of his shoes on the marble.

He came nearer and she could tell when he was behind her when she felt his breath hit the small uncovered part of her neck between the scarf and her coat.

She shivered slightly, however not from the cold.

"Regina please wait," he whispered.

She sighed, turning round on the tile floors, hearing herself respond back, no matter how much she told herself not to, "What do you want Robin?"

"To apologize."

For a minute Regina was stunned. She turned, eyeing the man that was standing behind her. From the look of his face she would have said that he had just run a marathon out in the fridgid snow. He was out of breath, face red, and she found herself questioning further, "Why? What is there for you to apologize for?"

"I feel like I owe you some type of explination." He said quickly.

"Why? We've only just met, and nothing worth you needing to give me an explination before has happened, " she said, feeling as though she was rambeling again. His presence had this annoying habit of doing that to her. She cleared her throat and then finished. "You don't owe me anything."

"But-" he began to say. Regina caught his gaze before he tilted it down, seeing the hurt that flashed in his eyes. For a moment she let her mind go and imagined that maybe it had to do something with the almost kiss that they had shared. _Had he felt the same? _But he cut her off before she could hope to find out.

"I still feel like I do."

"Well save it. I didn't come here to get anything from you, I just wanted to return your coat. The only thing I could possibly use from you right now might be an umbrella," she said, gesturing behind her to the flurrying snow outside.

Robin, however, shook his head.

"You're not from around here, are you?" He said in an almost absently as if he found her request absurd and therefore funny. He then scanned his eyes over her. The difference between his stare and the woman who had looked at her just before was like night and day. The way his eyes flicked up, the blue color deepening, moving up her body, made her flush with heat.

Regina cleared her throat, turning back and taking the first step down the small set of stairs that lead outside.

"Regina, wait!"

"Robin I'm going to go." She said, her hand pressed on the revolving door.

"But Regina the weather outside-"

"If you're going to say 'is frightful' I might slap you." She said, her wit taking over before she could stop herself.

The sandy haired man chuckled deeply and she was struck with just how gorgeous he looked doing so. He sucked his lower lip in between his teeth before flashing her what she would say was the definition of a 'dashing' smile.

Against her better judgement, Regina felt herself laugh along at her own joke, subconciously letting go of the door.

When their shared laughter died down, Robin looked back up at her again, taking a step towards her and closing the distance between them.

"Let me at least offer you a ride." He said almost in her ear. Regina looked at him, standing next to her. He had a soft smile on his face, his eyes glistening in the glow from the Christmas lights wrapped inside the wreaths that hung above the glass doors to the building.

Regina turned her head back for a moment, taking one last look at the swirling snow outside and decided. It looked like the snow had picked up. What had been a nice, leisurely walk for her that morning would now be a freezing trek through hills of powder and slush.

She turned round and bit her lip.

She nodded. Robin smiled.

* * *

_**Do leave your thoughts/ reviews in the comments! And if you would like more to read, I do have another Outlaw Queen fic, **The Queen and Her Thief**, which is a series of OQ one shots that you can leave requests on - some AU and some cannon! Enjoy! You can follow me on Twitter if you want to be the first to know when I'm writing/updating! RuffledParasols - Send me a tweet so I know it's you! x**_


	3. Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Candy Canes! Hello loves! I think I ought to just shoot to update on Fridays with my track record! So sorry yet again for my tardiness! Welcome to the new chapter! I wanted to give a warning before any of you proceed any further into reading! This chapter contains excessive OQ cuteness, feels and more. I just want you all to be prepared, so that you can enjoy the new installment of **Warm Hearts** fully. Maybe grab a hot chocolate with cinnamon and a warm blanket? **

**Second, as always, a MASSIVE THANK YOU to all of you that have followed, faved, and commented! Thank you thank you thank you! I'm so glad to hear your response to this fic &amp; your love/HATE for Marian(; And to those of you on Twitter who have begun promoting my writing &amp; sending tweets to your friends - THANK YOU! Big thanks to **_LauraMaiPerron1_** &amp;**_ NicoleLeeTV_ **who have been sending out some love for this fic! I have so much love for each of you! Certain scenes in this chapter were made for a special few of you that had requests to see certain 'happenings' taking place!(; please know that I read all of your comments/request/suggestions and if I like them I make sure to add them into my chapters! You all have given me so many good ideas - thank you! - please feel free to continue doing so! _Leave them in the comments!_**

**Last, this chapter would not have been possible without the help of my lovely friend &amp; Beta - **_Inquisitive Dreamer_**. She has just posted a fic of her own - **Watching the Snow Fall **\- and let me be the first to say that I was knocked over with a multitude of DimplesQueen feels from it! Give it a read if you like snow &amp; Outlaw Queen! (All mistakes at the end of this chapter however are my own!) **

**Ruffles**

* * *

_Walking in a Winter Wonderland_

"Where was it that you needed to go exactly?" Robin asked.

He looked at her, trying to read her expression but she had turned her head away, choosing to stare outside the window, her eyes transfixed on the snow falling in lazy circles.

"Nowhere in particular." she mused, almost dreamlike.

Robin had hailed one of his own private town cars nearly an hour ago, and due to the heavy snow fall, it had taken about 30 minutes for it to arrive at the front of his building. He and Regina had spent the time indoors, chatting about this and that, inane and meaningless chatter, but he couldn't have been happier. When the car had finally shown, he had smiled, grabbing his coat that she had returned to him and holding open the doors for her as they exited the building. He had let the car drive for a moment, telling Archie, his driver, to take them around the block until they decided exactly where they were going.

He felt his heart beat speed up a bit as he looked at her now. Her skin glowed in the pearly light. Her lips were glossed, they drew his eyes every time the light glinted off of her luminous red pout. Robin cleared his throat, "Would you mind spending the day with me?"

"Not until you tell me what exactly is going on here." She spoke. She didn't look at him, she didn't turn her head at all from the window. It was like she had been waiting for him to say that so she could counter with that statement.

Robin swallowed, "What is it that you want to know?"

"Are you engaged? Is _she_ your fiancee?"

Robin looked confused. Regina explained that she had seen the engagement ring on Marian's finger, in his silence._ How could she have missed it?_

Robin nodded, understanding, and then shook his head. "No, she's not. And I'm not getting engaged anytime soon," Robin added the last part with a glint in his eye, "at least not that I know of."

Regina turned so that she could see his face. He was sitting next to her in the back seat of the car. Though it was a spacious vehicle, there was little to no room between them as they sat, huddled together in the back, as if they both subconsciously couldn't get enough of the other and didn't want to leave each others sides.

She blushed, smiling slightly.

"I see," She finally said, slowly, "So what did I walk in on then?" Regina asked, eyeing him.

His eye's were on hers, keeping the contact strong. The stare was so intense, as if he were trying to decipher her. Regina was about to look away until he spoke again.

"An unfortunate argument." He began, "Marian is my ex. Fiancee that is. We're no longer together, as you can see, however she is Roland's mother. Therefore, she still drops by periodically. I'm beginning to think she never gave the keys back."

Regina nodded, understanding washing right through her.

_So Marian _wasn't _his fiancee. That meant that he was single, or at least, not getting married to anyone anytime soon,_ she thought. She immediately wanted to ask what had happened in their relationship for him to decide to break up with her. Marian was a beautiful woman, that much was apparent from her perfectly glossed lips, high cheek bones and dark skin. However, Regina then found herself wondering more-so how they, Robin and Marian, had ended up dating and were together long enough to have a child together.

But she held her tongue, deciding that it wasn't really her place to ask. Instead she found herself asking a different question altogether.

"And you're not dating anybody else at this moment?"

Regina blushed the moment the question left her lips, she tried to force a cough to cover it up, but it was too late. Robin was already looking at her, a wide smile forming on his dashing face.

"No, no I'm not." Robin answered.

Regina felt her face flush all the was to the tips of her ears. She muttered an 'Oh', casting her eyes down, unable to hold his gaze without blushing again.

She wasn't sure what had possessed her to ask. It wasn't as if she had any right to pry into his personal life. However she couldn't seem to stop herself when it came to him.

It wasn't until she felt him shift next to her, his leg brushing hers due to their closeness, that she looked back up again.

"Where can I drop you off?" He said, "I still owe you, so name anywhere and I'll have Archie take us there." Robin patted the head rest of the driver seat as he finished, signaling that the Archie he was referring to was the man currently driving the car.

"No, Robin you don't owe me anything. We only just met and, quite frankly if anyone owes anyone anything it's me, I did steal your coat." Regina rambled feeling a bit tongue twisted when she finished. There was something about him that made her lose control over her words.

"Which you returned." Robin countered.

"Well-" She began, but was cut off again by him speaking .

"I would hardly consider that to be stealing M'lady," he said, a mischievous smirk forming on his slightly crooked lips, "But if it makes you feel better I can start referring to you as Thief if you'd like."

Against her will, Regina snorted, blushing profusely at the unladylike sound. She could see a glint form in his eye as he watched her laugh, his smile getting broader.

"I think that would fit _you_ more," she said, raising a brow.

Robin squinted his eyes before speaking, "Well I'm not the one who stole something."

Regina gasped, hitting him playfully which only made him laugh harder as she exclaimed, "I thought you said you wouldn't call it that!"

"I wouldn't!" He said.

Regina arched her brow, eyeing the laughing blonde man with great interest, "Well then what would you call it?"

Without hesitation Robin responded, "Fate."

For a moment Regina would have sworn that she felt her heart stumble as if it had just missed the last step. There was no more trace of humor to be found in the mans voice and she wasn't quite sure what to do with the intense stare that he was giving her. She felt her body heat up again as she looked into his deep blue eyes.

She whispered a 'Okay then' almost under her breath as she held his gaze.

"Regina," she heard him say. Judging by the inflection that he used, it was more of a question then a statement, "I am not dating anyone currently. Nor am I engaged. Believe it or not, I am actually a man of honor. And, if you're not doing anything today, I would be _honored_," he said, chuckling at his own joke making his gorgeous eyes sparkle, "If you would spend the day with me. For I'd sure love to spend my day with you. I do know of the best little bistro just around the block if you'd like to grab brunch?"

"Are you asking me out on a -" Regina paused, feeling her chest heaving as her heartbeat doubled.

"Date?" Robin finished. Regina watched as a smile started on the right side of his mouth, curling his lip up at the end before making it's way over to the left. "Yes I believe I am. The question is M'lady, will you be saying yes?"

Regina felt for a moment like the world outside of the luxurious town car didn't exist. That everything, except for the exquisite snowflakes flurrying outside and the beautiful man sitting next to her, had vanished.

She felt a rush of excitement course through her as the prospect of spending a day with such a man hit her, and then she realized that he had been the one asking because he had wanted to spend his with her. She felt almost nauseous, but in a good way, as an explosion of hundreds of tiny butterflies went off in her stomach, and then she spoke.

"Well I could go for something hot." She said with a smile.

There was a wicked smirk that grew on the handsome mans face next to her as he picked up a possible double meaning in her words.

Robin laughed, waiting for the beautiful woman to blush as she always did when she realized how provocative she sounded. But he sobered instantly when he saw her small eyebrow raise and the ghost of a smirk form on her red lips.

_She had meant to add the innuendo._

Robin cleared his throat. Suddenly he felt like the car they were in was to small. Like the heat had been cranked to a hundred degrees. That he was wearing to much clothing and that she looked like a goddess with the snow falling behind her as a backdrop. The world seemed to stop and all he could focus on were her red, red lips.

He didn't know how long he had been staring until she spoke again.

"So where are we going exactly?"

Robin blinked, clearing his throat.

"That, M'lady, is a surprise." And with that he turned, whispering directions into his drivers ear as to keep them secret.

When he turned back she was looking out the window again but the was a grand smile on her face.

xxx

The city seemed to be alive. Bustling and humming with excitement. Despite the cold weather it seemed like the whole of Seattle was undeterred in letting a little snow fall distract them from going about their days. Regina thought outside looked like a sea of red and white swirls as they drove around the block, reminding her of candy canes. Families were bundled up together in warm coats and scarves, grasping their little red Starbucks cups between their gloved hands.

Robin tapped the shoulder of the driver named Archie, telling him to pull around the corner and park the car. There were a few whispers shared and Regina watched out of the corner of her eye as Robin grabbed something out of his coat pocket, slipping it into the drivers hand, before finally sitting back again.

"Well," he said, turning to her, "are you ready to brave the cold M'lady?"

Instinctively Regina pulled her trench coat tighter around her at the mention of the wintry air outside.

Noticing her movements, Robin asked, "Would you like my coat?"

"No, no I think I'll be fine. Just chilly."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

Regina caught the look in his eye, and wasn't quite sure what to make of it. She thought, for a moment, that he wanted to plead with her to take the warm article but as quickly as it had appeared, it had vanished.

"Positive." She said.

Robin nodded as the car stopped, finding a spot on the crowded street.

"Here we are!"

Regina went to open her door, however she stopped when she felt a hand on her thigh. Her heart jumped as she turned, realizing that it was Robins ungloved one resting there.

"No wait M'lady."

She was about to ask why, but he had already exited the car, making his way around the back and opening her door before she could finish.

Regina didn't even realize her mouth had fallen open until she saw the smirk that grew on his stubbled face.

"Can't have M'lady getting the door herself now? What kind of gentleman would that make me?"

"A modern one." Regina responded as if it were obvious.

"Well," Robin began, offering out his hand. She took it, feeling him lift her gently. The moment she was out of the warm car she felt the cold hit her, silvery mist leaving her lips, the snow flakes instantly melting in her hair. However she was extremely warm. She looked down trying to decipher the point where the warmth seemed to be radiating from. Just then she saw that between them they were still connected. Regina looked up catching the blonde man before her grinning widely. _He was still holding her hand!_ He continued, "I'd like to consider myself old fashioned then."

Regina chuckled. "Well, that you are."

The smile that grew on Robins face was enough to light up an entire room. Regina felt the warmth radiating from it as he laughed. When he pulled her lightly, she didn't hesitate, but she followed, wrapping her arm around his.

xxx

The bistro had been wonderful.

There had been so many wonderful options to choose from. Frothy eggs Benedict to duck hash, goat cheese crostinis and buttermilk biscuits, to delicious pumpkin crumb cakes. Regina had felt her stomach rumble the moment they had walked in. The place was hidden at end of the block, tucked away in the corner of the street amongst the masses of red brick buildings surrounding it. In all of her years in the city she had never seen the likes of the restaurant. It was small but the atmosphere was fantastic.

There were miniature round tables with tall chairs, giving it an Italian bistro vibe, however the lanterns hanging from the ceiling gave it it's Asian inspired ambiance. Robin took a step in, leading them towards the counter. However the moment he went up to pull out a chair for her a large man with wild curly hair came out from behind and stopped him.

"Locksley!"

Robin turned, "Douglas!"

Regina watched as the two men exchanged hugs. The former was heavy set, with wide eyes and a large belly. His light colored hair seemed to be in need of a brushing, however it curled just perfectly that she wouldn't want to add any more frizz to it with a comb. He was wearing a black button down top under a black apron that looked somewhat official and Regina took him to be a cook.

The man named Douglas, clapped Robin on the back. Releasing him finally with a jovial smile.

"It's been a long time." He said, from the lack of accent Regina also figured that he was American.

"Far to long!" Robin agreed.

The cook nodded his head and then seemed to catch a glance of her standing behind them. He tilted his head, "And whose this?"

Robin turned, his facing brimming, "Tom this is Regina, Regina this is Tom Douglas, the owner and chef of Dahlia Lounge."

The larger man stuck his generous hand out but she stopped him as she spoke.

"Tom Douglas," Regina repeated. Both men looked momentarily confused, but she continued undeterred, "As in Tom Douglas the chef?"

The hefty man smiled, blushing slightly on his rosy cheeks, "That would be me."

Regina gasped. "I have all of your books!" she said, "You're the reason I fell in love with cooking!"

The man beamed widely.

"Well," he said, dropping his head before once again clapping Robin on the shoulder, "I'm delighted to meet such a fan! And a beautiful woman. What is it that brought you two in today?"

"Couldn't pass up on your brunch," Robin answered.

"Oh! But brunch is served on Saturdays," the man said.

"Oh damn!" Robin swore, "I had completely forgot!"

Robin began to turn, but the large man shot his hand out, stopping him. "Robin is this a date?"

Regina felt her face light up at the mans words. Robin however turned, looking at her, a wide smile on his stubbled face.

"It is." he answered.

"Well then brunch you shall have!" Responded Douglas.

Robin and Regina both whipped their heads back around, "You don't have to-" Robin began but the man cut him off.

"Nonsense," Douglas said, shaking his large head, "Anything for you. Besides, the lady is a fan of my recipes, therefore I must make her the best dish! We will whip something special up for the two of you."

And that they did.

Douglas had moved them away from the bar and to a private table, closer to the windows after he had caught Regina staring out longingly at the snow. The bistro was perfect. Regina took a moment to admire it's cuteness as they were sat under the light of a few Chinese lanterns that were strung from the ceiling. A half an hour later a whole slew of waiters came out, delivering the most scrumptious looking food she had ever seen.

They made their way through the Parmesan potatoes and cherry almond scones. Drinking them down with water for him and coffee for her. A large plate of and orange-cinnamon french toast was delivered later however Regina felt like she would explode if she were to take another bite. Both her and Robin sat back, watching the snow fall harder, laughing and talking leisurely about little nothings, just enjoying each others company.

xxx

"So are we feeling adequately stuffed M'lady?" Robin said finally.

They had sat in silence for a bit. He had been entranced watching her as she sat there with her head turned, looking out the window at the falling snow. He watched as it flew in a horizontal blur, the chill began to crawl up the window, frosting it over and illuminating her face from below. He found himself wondering how anyone could look as beautiful as she did in that moment. Just sitting there, breathing slowly, unaware that she was being watched and admired.

"I'd say so."

"Shall we take a walk?"

Regina turned, her warm eyes, turned hazel from the light, finding his. Robin watched as they widened a bit, before slowly narrowing, the corners raising slightly as her lips parted and a smile appeared on her face.

"Trying to extend this date are we?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitation.

For a moment Regina looked stunned, whether by his answer or by his honestly he wasn't sure. But it only took a second before he watched as she dropped her head, blush rising on her cheeks, her lower lip disappearing in between her her teeth as she bit down on it.

The motion did something to Robins lower regions. The sound of her joyous laughter a second later shook him out of the trance he was beginning to enter.

"I hear that they've lit up the rest of the streets around Westlake Park," she said.

Robin felt a wide grin grow on his face.

xxx

The pair made their way up the snow covered streets in comfortable silence. The whole of the city was a glow with multi-colored Christmas lights that were wrapped around the trees that sat on every corner.

Regina smiled as she felt the man next to her wrap his arm with hers. His ungloved hand brushing hers, fingers tangling.

Before they had left the bistro he had stood, handing her his coat. She had refused, yet he insisted that she wear it. Seeing that no amount of assuring him that she was fine would make him relent, she took it.

Now, outside in the bitter cold, she was glad to have the extra layer of warmth wrapped around her, shielding her from the wind. The temperature seemed to have dropped drastically from the time that they had left the office and made it there. However the heavy coat on her and the man next to her seemed to be doing a good job of keeping her warm.

As they made their way across the snow covered streets, she looked up, taking in the tall buildings and stars that were hanging from each of street signs and lamp posts.

"How is it you know Tom?" She asked.

"Cooking classes."

Regina looked up at the man next to her, stunned, "You cook?"

"Not as good as him," he said with a chuckle, "But decently, yes."

The snow that was falling around them seemed to mingle with his hair, matting it down slightly on his head. She immediately found herself wanting to run her fingers through it to get it to stand up again but resisted.

"Would you like to take a ride on the carousel?" He asked looking down at her.

Regina was confused for a moment until he pointed with the hand that currently holding hers towards the large carousel that was lit up right in the center of the bustling shipping center of the city. Regina snorted, "I think I might be a bit to old for carousels."

"Never." Robin stated. Regina shook her head, laughing aloud as his eyes shimmered.

"Don't you have to go back to work sometime soon?" She asked instead.

"No." He responded.

Regina chuckled, "Oh? When you're the CEO you get to do whatever you want?"

She watched as the blonde man turned to her, his eyes narrowed slightly, brow furrowed.

"CEO?" He said.

She nodded, thinking back to the sign that she had seen hanging on his office doors.

"Oh," Robin continued when she explained, "I had forgotten that sign was there. I gave up that title years ago."

They rounded the corner, the blue painted trees of Westlake coming into view.

"What exactly is it that you do then?" Regina asked, slightly confused.

The man seemed to take a while, gathering his thoughts before answering, "Skiing, hunting, traveling, flying, listening to jazz, a little bit of cooking here and there, taking a beautiful woman on a date, but mostly being a father and playing with my son."

Regina blushed before fixing him with a look to which he responded, "What? Expecting me to be someone different?"

"No, just-" She began, shaking her head, not exactly sure what to say, "How is it you can just take the day off without any notice?"

"Ah well, when you own the business, it's not that difficult."

"You own it?" she said, her eyebrows shooting up.

He hummed an approval. "Built it from the ground up."

"You must have been really young when you started then." Regina commented, feeling the wheels in her head spinning as she tried to do the math.

"15," Robin answered. "I drew out the plans with my father at 15. When he died later that year, I knew that I had to go through with them. It had been his one wish to start a family business. I decided then, to put other things away and start working on building my business."

"Wow, that must have been a different way to grow up."

"It was. I stopped focusing on school and picked up summer jobs, throwing everything I had into making enough money to get the company on it's feet. My mother worried that I would miss out on being a teenager, but it didn't bother me much. I was focused. Determined to not let my fathers dreams die in vain. By 18 I dropped out of school, working full time in the mornings and then building my business, while others slept. It took until 21 before I had anything much to show for it. But that was when I met a man that changed my life, and showed me a way to build a system so that I could streamline my company and make it profitable."

"Well it seems to have paid off."

Robin nodded, smiling, "That it has."

Regina was silent for a moment, taking in what he had just told her. If what he had said was true then she had greatly misjudged him when they had first met. He was no spoiled rich boy that got everything he wanted with a mere snap of his fingers. He had worked for what he owned and he seemed to appreciate everything he had. She found herself instantly respecting the man next to her, even more than she already did.

"I'm not sure why I told you that," he said a moment later, breaking her train of thought. "You're just very easy to talk to I guess."

I understand. My mother did something very similar to you. She ran a very successful company for years when my sister and I were young. She was ambitious, however probably not as entrepreneurial as you were, but I can understand that lifestyle. That it takes a lot."

A smile grew on Robin's face as he spoke, "Well, your mother sounds like a very formidable woman."

Regina nodded, "That's one way of putting it."

There was a small pause in their conversation. Regina hadn't even noticed that they had stopped walking and now where in the middle of the illuminated street. She looked around seeing the snow falling around them, catching the lights in the trees, heavier now then it had been before. Suddenly she felt a chill go down her spine.

"I think it's gotten a bit colder than it was before." Robin spoke.

Regina only nodded, her teeth beginning to chatter silently.

"Should I call Archie and have him pick us up?"

She nodded, humming in agreement.

xxx

When the black town car made it's way up to the corner of 4th and Pine Regina was full out shaking. The snow which had been falling in lazy circles the whole day had thickened, coming down harder, creating a mini blizzard.

The car stopped and Robin quickly opened the door for her, shutting it after he made sure that Regina was settled before rounding the back to let himself in.

He asked her address and repeated it back to Archie, however the man cut him off before he could finish.

"I'm sorry sir," the driver said, "But I just got a massive snow storm warning and the bridges out to Ravenna will be frozen over by now. I can drop you off at your place if you'd like."

Regina watched as Robin turned back round to face her. His eyes connected with hers, as if they were asking for her thoughts.

"Regina, I wonder if you would be willing to extend this date a bit further?"

She wasn't sure if it was the contrast between the cold outside and the toasty heat of the inside of the car, or the insatiable draw that she felt towards the blonde man next to her, but whatever it was; Regina found herself nodding, whispering a 'yes' through chattering teeth.

Robin beamed, his face lighting up in a brilliant smile that made her feel ten degrees warmer despite the frosty wind.

Robin patted the back of the drivers seat and the car took off.

xxx

It was under a minute before the car stopped again.

"Here!" The driver named Archie announced as they pulled up to the curb.

Regina was about to laugh at his apparent joke until she saw Robin next to her moving to open his door.

"Wait, what?" She questioned looking for someone to clue her into the joke.

"We're here M'lady," Robin said, opening his door and stepping out into the now blur of white outside before she could question.

Regina turned, staring out of her tinted window. The car had literally made one turn around the block before making it's way back down 4th street, parking a half a mile later on the side of the street.

She glanced up as Robin opened her door. He offered his arm but she was to stunned to take it, her mouth hanging wide open.

"Are you alright, M'lady?" She heard a accented voice ask and she realized that it belonged to Robin, but for all she was concerned he could have been miles away as the twinkling lights in the building behind him blinded her.

"Regina?" She heard him say again.

"You live in a hotel?"

There was a chuckle that escaped Robins throat the quickly turned into a shiver as he answered, "Part time."

Regina, for lack of a better word, was flabbergasted.

"If we leave now we might just be able to make it inside with all of our appendages still attached." He said when she had yet to respond or make any move towards leaving the car.

Regina saw him shivering out of the corner of her eye. She realized that he was wearing no coat, for she still had his on, therefore he must be doubly freezing. When he offered his sightly shaking hand again she took it, letting him lift her out of the car and leading her into the building, shielding her from the snow with his arm.

xxx

It was only when they were safely inside the warm building, and away from the blizzarding cold that she felt her senses come back to her.

She took one glance around the place and felt her jaw drop again.

If the interior of the _Locksley &amp; Locksley_ building was grand, then the interior of the hotel was utterly majestic. It reminded her of the castle's her father would read to her and her sister about every night before bed. She wouldn't be surprised to see knights roaming through the foyer.

Every surface scintillated with what looked like crushed stones and mixed glass. The lobby was almost completely white, save for the gold accents on the doors and banisters. There were large columns that shined as the light caught them, however the most predominate feature was the large golden chandelier that dazzled over the sweeping circular stair case in the back.

Regina started out over the lobby in awe as she followed Robin towards the glass elevator.

"What is this place?" She found herself asking when the compartment doors shut.

She heard a chuckle from the man who was currently squished beside her. In all of her time staring she hadn't noticed the massive group of people that had entered the elevator along with them. Apparently it wasn't just them trying to escape the cold.

They were currently standing close together in the back nook of the compartment, her front slightly pressed against the glass.

When the elevator didn't stop after a few 'dings' signalling each new level, she turned finding herself slightly pressed against the blonde man in the small space.

"Robin, what kind of hotel is this?"

"It's not a hotel." He said.

Regina felt her eyebrow raise in confusion. He clarified.

"It's basically an apartment building."

"I don't think anything about the term 'basic' could describe this place at all." She said.

He chuckled again. Regina could feel the vibrations of his chest under her hands. She hadn't realized that in their tight spot, she had placed her hands on him and he had placed his on her back. He was rubbing small circles through the coat again, like he had before when they had first met, up on the balcony of the private patio.

She felt heat flush through her as she remembered that moment.

It had been right before she was certain that he was going to kiss her.

She blushed, willing the memory to fade away but it wouldn't, and suddenly the small elevator seemed to become like a sauna.

"It is a little bit excessive for my tastes." She heard him say into her ear.

When the soft chime went off again, signalling that they had reached the twentieth floor, most of the building occupants had dispersed.

Reluctantly, Regina disentangled herself from the man that was currently holding her.

She could see the hurt that flashed through his eyes the moment that she did so, but it was quickly replaced by the calm blue that she had gotten so used to staring in to.

"This is us." He said.

Regina felt her heart jump into her throat. She had been so wrapped up in the grandeur of it all. The handsome stranger, the perfect date, hand holding in the snow. She had felt like she had walked into her very own fairy tale, complete with castles, carriages, and her very own prince charming. She hadn't even taken the time to realize what was going on.

They were in an elevator. In his building. Going up to his apartment.

She gulped trying to remember how it was exactly that she had gotten there.

They had been out in the snow, not minutes before, wrapped around each other for warmth. He had called for the car and in seconds they had arrived at his building. She remembered something about a lot of snow and roads being frozen over. _Right!_ She remembered. _He had offered to take her home! _It was the driver, Archie, who had said he couldn't take her over the bridges to Ravenna.

With Seattlites being notorious for charging through their days, come wind or high rains, it still amazed Regina how much a little bit of snowfall could render people completely useless on the roads.

So, she remembered, he had offered to let her come back to his place to escape the oncoming snow storm and she had accepted.

It had seemed like a perfectly innocent offer at the time and she hadn't thought much of it, until now. Now she was beginning to see the problem presented.

They would be alone. Together. In his apartment.

Just the two of them.

Regina gulped.

She wasn't sure if it was his intentions that she didn't trust or the burst of raging hormones she got every time he touched her.

She wasn't one to put out in the first date. Nor the second that matter, and possibly not the third.

In fact, there had only been one person in her lifetime that she had ever pictured herself with for the long run. And even with him she had taken things slow.

Daniel had been her first kiss. Her first boyfriend. Her first love.

He had been her everything for about two years in high school.

She could still to this day remember the way he use to smile at her and pass her messages in class and grab her hand when no one was watching.

He had been her there for her in the good times, and he had held her close and comforted her when she was going through the tough times with her mother.

Regina had thought that Daniel would be the one. They had started dating secretly, of course. She had told him it was because she didn't want her mother to find out and add more fuel to the fire that she already had inside of her. It was in the time that her mother, Cora, had been going through a rough patch in her company. Things had been looking bad for a while and she had been working long hours and long weeks, taking no breaks in an effort to turn things around without any luck. It had been hard on her mother and in return she had taken it out of the family. They knew she didn't mean it, her father Henry made sure to tell Regina and Zelena, her sister, that '_Mother didn't mean all of the things she said'._ But it didn't change the fact that those things were said. And it had put a rift in between their family.

They had recovered, mostly, but things were never quite the same again.

And she had thought that in that time if Cora were to find out that her daughter was dating one of the Stalls boy it probably would sent her temper into a raging inferno.

So she had used that and kept their relationship a secret.

But she had known that wasn't the real reason.

She had been scared. Regina had liked Daniel, and for a time she even thought she might have loved him. But she had known, somewhere, deep down in her heart, that he was not the one.

He was beautiful, and wonderful and kind. But he didn't set her soul on fire with a touch, nor did he awaken her senses with just a word. She had always known that she didn't want any mediocre love. Regina had always wanted something deep. Something special. Something pure.

The kind of love that burns bright and could not be extinguished by the winds of life.

She had wanted a relationship with a man that cherished her. Someone that she could turn to, and lean on just as much as she did for him.

She wanted true love. She wanted her soul mate.

The elevator dinged, bringing her back to the moment, opening to reveal the 20th floor.

"You sure live up high," she commented, proud that her voice sounded more confident then she was at the moment.

Robin let out a small laugh and then she felt his hand on the small of her back, leading her out of the elevator.

There were two doors on either side of the long hallway. When he didn't pull out a key for either of them however, and headed towards the elevator at the other side of the hallway she was confused.

"Are we going back down?"

Robin turned slightly to eye her over his shoulder. She could see that his brow was slightly furrowed as is he was confused by her question, until he spoke a moment later.

"Ah, no. Second elevator."

"It takes two elevators to get to your apartment?" She questioned, feeling her eyebrows raise.

"Just one actually, but the private elevator doesn't offer the same view of the lobby and I didn't want to take you away from enjoying it."

Regina felt her cheeks flush. She had secretly hoped that her gawking hadn't been as obvious as she thought in her head, however it appeared that it had been as he blew that fantasy to pieces.

He put a hand into one of his pants pockets and then slid it into the other as if he were searching for something. A look marred his face but it left a moment later when he looked at to her.

A mischievous smile grew on his face as he turned around, walking towards her. She felt like she had walked into a sauna again, with the way that the air in the hallway seemed to evaporate up, leaving nothing but heat, causing her heartbeat to quicken and her palms to sweat.

He stopped just before her and she wondered what exactly he was going to do. His hands brushed ever so lightly over her sides. She was about to gasp when they went further down until she realized that they had ended up in the deep pockets of his coat that she was wearing. He pulled them out, revealing one of the hotel keys she had seen earlier.

"Got it." He said.

She was about to laugh, completely embarrassed at all the different scenarios that had raced through her mind when he had walked up, but she caught the small smirk that curled on his lips before he could turn around fully and hide his face and she stopped.

Her mouth dropped open. _He knew what he had just done. He knew how much he got to her! He had meant to make her think those things!_

"Coming M'lady?" He asked over his shoulder. His features were now completely schooled, back to the respectable face he had been carrying for over the last hour. She scoffed.

When the private elevator 'dinged' and opened for them, she stepped in. Setting some space between them this time, she took a moment to examine the plaques that were hung on the inside. She was only pretending to be interested in reading them until her eyes caught one word in particular.

"Robin what's the name of this building?" She asked suddenly.

"The Escala." He responded confused, "Why?"

Regina felt her heart beat sky rocket.

The location. The lobby. The private elevator. All of it seemed to click at once and she blushed profusely.

She felt him move closer to her, just as the elevator reached the top floor and chimed one last time.

The doors opened revealing a posh entrance way filled with dark wood floors and cherry accents. He stepped out but not before turning around to offer her his hand like he always did.

"Does that mean something to you Regina?" He asked.

All Regina could do was stare however, looking past him to confirm her suspicious, however she asked anyway, "Is this the penthouse suite?"

Robin nodded, confusion coloring his face.

"It is." He confirmed hesitantly.

"And does it come set with whips and chains too?"

The look that crossed the mans face before her would have been comical, had she not been seriously asking.

There was a silence that seemed to permeate the whole entrance way, engulfing them in its noiseless void. She thought for a moment that they might not recover from it until the seconds past and she watched as his face went from shocked confusion to utter amusement and hilarity.

"Don't tell me you've read them?" He said, shaking his head as he asked.

Regina swallowed at the husky tone that had added on to his voice. It became deeper and, if at all possible, sexier.

The shock on his face was now completely washed away. He began to walk towards her again, this time deliberately slower then the last. His eyes on hers, the contact becoming electric.

She could see the extreme pleasure behind the cool blue as understanding dawned on him. He was finding this situation to be of the utmost hilariousness.

She gulped, looking down as she realized how embarrassing the question she had just asked was.

When he was just close enough for her to pick up the earthy scent that she had become accustom to as his, he whispered, "Is someone a Christian Grey fan?"

Regina's cheeks lit up in flames. She felt the blush start from the base of her spine and run all the way up her back and across her chest. It burned through her skin, his voice and the timbre of his words lighting up every cell on her body.

She had been completely caught.

There was a brilliant smile that was growing larger and larger on the mans face and before she could stop him he had begun laughing.

It was a full sounding laugh. Deep. One that came from the base of his core and reverberated through his entire being. It rang out into the entrance way, bouncing off of every surface and filling the room with sound.

She felt her blush deepen further as he spoke.

"For a moment there you had me worried," he said between laughs, brushing away the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I was beginning to question what type of woman I had just let into my building let alone my house, until I realized what you meant!"

Regina shook her head, still unable to look him in the eye. She felt his fingers slide under her chin, lifting her head up to be level with his.

When their eyes connected again she could see the pink on his cheeks and the flush from his hearty laughter.

"You must be a big fan to know the exact location and building that they used for the books." He stated, still chuckling.

Regina couldn't speak for the life of her.

Not only had she just admitted to the man that she had _just_ begun dating, that she not only _knew of_ but _had read _a highly popular series of erotica books. But she knew enough about them to know exactly which building in Seattle the author had used as inspiration to write the famous hidden BDSM room in the books.

And it was in that apartment that she found herself standing in now. Alone, with one very attractive man who she had probably just embarrassed herself more in front of by speaking then anything else that she could possibly do.

"I-I," she stuttered. That seemed to set off another round of laughter in the man, who now was looking like he was going to fall over if he didn't get control of his breathing any time soon.

Regina wanted nothing more than to run, drop his hands that had found hers once again, and bolt into the elevator to escape her embarrassment. She was about too until she felt one of his hands run through her hair and cup her face.

"Oh I think I rather like this side of you quite a lot Regina Mills." He said. "Much more than just a pretty face and not so much of a goody two shoes."

"I am no goody two shoes!" she responded, almost before he had finished his statement.

Robins eyebrows shot up, a look of sheer amusement playing out on his features.

"Yes, that I can tell. I'd say anyone who enjoys Fifty Shades of Grey has to have some bit of a bad girl side to them."

She wasn't sure if her body could handle blushing any more than it already was.

Regina let go of his warm hands. Dropping hers to the side and moving around him into the entrance way of the suite.

She made her way through the foyer and peered around the corner. She could see one large ivory door to the left however it was the movement on the right that drew her eyes.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed.

She faintly heard a 'what is it' from behind her, but she was already making her way through the suite, towards the balcony with the floor to ceiling windows.

Archie hadn't been joking when he had mentioned a the snow storm. She looked out of the windows that faced the vast water of the Puget Sound but she saw nothing but white.

It was bright, blinding almost. It looked like the perfect Christmas movie scene happening right outside of the windows.

She watched, transfixed as the snow fell in vicious flurries, swirling around and weaving in and out before hitting the ground.

"Well," she heard Robin begin from behind her. She nearly jumped when she remembered that she was not alone watching the snow fall in her own home, but rather in his. "I don't think we shall be going anywhere soon."

Regina felt a chill run down her spine as she felt his presence beside her.

She stood for a moment longer, watching as the storm whipped around outside of the apartment. Suddenly the lights that had been turned on above in the hallway flickered and the room was engulfed in darkness, save for the light streaming in from the windows. There was a click and the heater went out and she instantly felt the temperature begin to drop.

"Well, M'lady," she heard Robin say, "What do you propose we do to stay warm?"

* * *

_**I was asked by one of you and the answer is yes, you can map out every place in this story by the way. (: West Lake Park is where the blue trees are located and where the Christmas Tree lighting happened. (Give it a Google and you'll see pictures of the place, if you add Christmas to your search there are some pictures of the tree and the star!) In my mind, the secret patio was on top of the Sephora building where Robin took Regina to watch the lighting. As well in this chapter, the Dehalia Lounge is just down 4th, and the Escala building is right down the road. (Yes, it is the Fifsty Shades building) If you're ever in Seattle, make sure to stop by Dehalia and grab a bite there! It truly is wonderful! The only place that doesn't exist is Robin's office, which I have placed down 4th and Blanchard (yes, that's a name of a street in Seattle! and yes, I did choose it because of Mary Margret(; )**_

_RoseRed - Your comments are always so sweet &amp; uplifting. Storm Surge is one of my all time favorite OQ stories and I am truly honored to be a part of a listing like that! Much love!_

_LucyTheMarauder - You already know that anything you write makes me laugh! Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you're 'loving' this Marian(; your idea might just come true!_

_Anny Rodrigues - I literally died reading your comment(; hahaha agreed!_

_AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal - Again, a big thanks! I'm so glad to be able to brighten up you holiday mood!_


	4. I Really Can't Stay

**Cupcakes! Hello hello! Oh how I have missed you all! First off can I say, I am so humbled, so many of you have tweeted &amp; tumbl'd (is that even a word?) about this fic! I am so touched! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To those of you that have said my fic is one of your favorites along side those of the great - Bakers Dozen, Out of Order &amp; Not Guilty - I am truly honored! You are some of the most incredible readers, fans and friends! (And I am also impressed that no one asked if I was abandoning this fic due to the delay in posting! DON'T WORRY - I'M NOT! I am just honored &amp; impressed that you all have that much faith in me! MWAHHH) MUCH LOVE!**

**Second, sorry about said delay! I could say it was due to Holidays &amp; dates with cute boys but that would only be part of it... This chapter has been the funniest &amp; hardest one yet for me to write! When **Inquisitive Dreamer** and I took a look over it the other day we realized that it was beyond 14,000 words and not yet finished (**_Didn't want to pull another 50 page Cabin like chapter on you (;_ **) ... so, with her help, we have broken it up so that I could post it for you today! If you follow me on **TWITTER** then you've seen some of the spoilers!** (_one of them is not in this part due to the fact that we cut it... so you have already seen a sneak peek of part B!)_** Do enjoy Chapter 4A of Warm Hearts... and _be warned the snow may start melting due to some heat in this chapter! (;_**

**Ruffles**_ p.s. this chapter is most composed of one big flashback - read carefully, it's pretty apparent where it starts but i just wanted to let you know &amp; thank everyone who pointed that out in my last update of The Cabin (: It will be my New Years Resolution to make those more noticeable &amp; easy to read/follow!_

* * *

_I Really Can't Stay_

A thousand thoughts flitted around in her mind like flurries of snow; however none were as prevalent as the warmth she was currently missing behind her.

Regina's eyes flickered open hazily, to the sight of pure white streaming in from the windows.

The snow hadn't stopped falling all night and somewhere around 2 a.m. it had turned from angry flurries of white fluffy powder, into crystalline shards of ice.

The entire city, from her view point, lying on the overstuffed grey couch in the massive living room of the penthouse suite, looked like it had been frosted over with diamonds. The first rays of light from the sun, peeking out from behind the clouds hit the Seattle skyline just right, making it glow.

She sat up slowly, wrapping the plush velvet robe she was wearing around herself tightly.

She glanced around the apartment. Not spotting what, or whom to be more exact, she was looking for; she stood up, making her way towards the massive windows. If there was ever a perfect personification of a _'winter wonderland_', it was the view from the 31st floor. The entire city was sound asleep, the hum of electricity gone, replaced by the soft pitter patter of falling snow and crinkling ice. Seattle was decked out from head to toe in white, icicles dripping from the tall buildings like gemstones, glittering in the light.

When she would receive a copy of the paper later that morning she would see that overnight Seattle had experienced what was said to be, the worst 'Ice Storm of the Decade'. But at the moment she hadn't a care in the world. Her eyes were transfixed, watching the swirling white almost as if it had a magical pull over her. She rested her body against the banister that ran along the inside of the floor to ceiling windows, one elbow propped against the metal bar.

She didn't even register the sound of soft footsteps padding along on the tiled floors behind her until they stopped, mere inches from hers.

Two strong arms went to either side of her, boxing her in lightly against the banister as a deep, earthy scent engulfed her. She felt a shiver ripple through her as she felt a puff of warm air hit the back of her neck, making her hairs stand on end in the otherwise cold room.

She knew it was him without turning. Besides the fact that they were the only two in the entire mammoth of an apartment, she would have been able to tell it was him anywhere. His presence seemed to super charge _all_ of her senses, kicking them into overdrive. She felt like she could actually _feel_ the earth move when she was with him.

His voice was husky when he spoke, rumbling down her back where his chest was touching her and vibrating in ripples across her skin.

"Good morning."

His hand was warm as it wrapped around of hers, pulling her resting arm behind her and up to his mouth.

" 'Morning-" She returned but her voice caught in her throat as she felt his warm lips make contact with the bare skin of her exposed wrist and she let out a gasp, "_Ah!_"

She faintly heard him ask her something along the lines of, '_how did you sleep'_, but she didn't answer, for she was to wrapped up in the sensations his mouth was creating upon her wrist and the warm vibrations that were flowing throughout her body.

When his hand let go of hers however, and wrapped around her mid-section, just barely brushing the underside of her breasts-swathed in the velvet robe, his mouth making its way up to the sensitive flesh of her neck, she moaned. Tilting her head backwards, she let it fall onto his shoulder giving him more access. His tongue drew patterns on her skin and she felt her jaw drop open, her eyes rolling back in her head, shutting in quiet ecstasy. When his other hand made its way to her hip, grasping her and pulling her body back, firmly against his, she released another moan, reaching her other arm up, wrapping it behind her head to find his. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling him groan against her when she pulled him closer.

His fingers grazed over her hardened nipple and she felt goose-bumps pebble over her skin as his mouth made its way up her neck. However when his lips reached her ear and he nipped on her sensitive lobe she had had enough of the teasing.

Regina whipped her head around, surprising him, as she broke out of his embrace, before shocking him again when she planted her lips on his.

It only took him a moment to respond however. She felt the sharp intake of air from his mouth and then his lips were back on hers, kissing her with passion.

His hands were under her in a minute, finding purchase on her backside, squeezing her flesh before hoisting her up. She moaned into his mouth as her legs wrapped around him, feeling his solid warmth under her.

He was walking backwards, but she didn't notice, to preoccupied with exploring every crevasse of his mouth, until he turned them around, dropping them down lightly on to the couch.

The moment he was in a sitting position she unraveled her legs from around him, sliding up to straddle him on the couch.

He groaned as she did so. His hands were around her waist, holding her hips as she shimmied down into a sitting position atop of him.

Her lips broke away from his only momentarily so that she could readjust her robe, which had managed to tangle around her legs. She pulled at the plush fabric which she suddenly found utterly restricting, opening it partially, and the lace of her red lingerie peeking out, so that she could settle down comfortably. The moment that the robe was out of her way, spread out to the sides so that her thighs were free, she reattached her mouth to his, breaking into his lips with her tongue.

He moaned deeply, his hands coming to rest on her ass. From the amount of attention that he seemed to pay to that particular asset of hers, she would be willing to take the bet that he was an ass man.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, her fingers coming to play with his hair again as she ground her core against him.

However when she did so a second time he pulled back, his lips breaking away from hers.

"Regina-" he let out in a breathy whisper.

"What is it," she questioned, her voice no stronger than his, words coming out in discordant pants, "You want to stop, now?"

"I'm sorry."

Regina let out a huff before she could stop it, sliding off of his lap. But as she did so his hands shot out to her hips again, gripping her tightly as to stop her from adding any more friction to his already hardening self.

"It's not like that, I just don't want you to think that this-" He said, gesturing to the almost non-existent space between them, "is all this is about."

"What is this about then?"

The light haired man took a moment to think. Regina watched as his Adams Apple went up and down as he swallowed, trying to put together the right words.

"I don't know, but it surely isn't just about sex. At least not for me this isn't. I can't explain it completely myself, but I find myself _inexplicably_ drawn to you Regina Mills, and not just for your beauty or for your body, but for you."

Just like she had become accustomed to, whenever she was in his presence for an extended amount of time, Regina blushed.

He continued. "And I want to see every part of you mentally first before I ever see you physically."

Regina Mills was a lot of things, a woman, a daughter, a friend, a sister, a godmother, and a mayor. She was used to battling to get what she wanted and putting up fights to do so. She was used to doing things on her own, by herself -_ for herself._ She had always depended on herself since, in the end, she was the only one to get things done. She had always had to be strong. But no one had ever treated her like he did. No one had ever cared for her or put her hopes and dreams first, before their own. The way Robin's blue eyes looked at her she felt as if her insides were melting.

He wanted to get to know her. To learn about her and what made her tick, before he ever slept with her.

That in and of itself made her tear up slightly at the thought, and Regina found herself almost having to break one of her cardinal rules and run a hand up to her eyes to catch her tears before they fell.

She moved backwards, finally disentangling herself from him.

The only place she could think of moving to was back to the windows. She made her way over, standing in front of them, this time her eyes glazing over as she looked out over the snow as he came up behind her.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

Robin was at a loss for words. He had wanted to make their first time together special and he hadn't though a romp on the overstuffed couch counted. But his words seemed to have affected her in a dour way.

He walked up to her, his hands itching to hold her against him, however he knew that would only result in a mixed message.

When he saw her turn around, it was only a few seconds too late for him to register what was happening.

Her hands had shot up into his hair, wrapping around his neck and he could just make out the red rim lining her eyes before she kissed him, hard. Tears were streaming down her face. He could just taste the salt as her lips pressed against his fiercely, but tenderly.

"Thank you," She whispered when they broke apart, slightly out of breath, "But why?"

Robin felt his face screw up in confusion, just for a moment, before understanding hit him and he nodded, answering.

"Because, to me Regina you deserve more than that. I don't know what it is, but for some reason I cannot help but to see you as a Queen. Therefore, I feel like I need to treat you as one."

Robin's hands reached out to hold onto her arms as she began to shake, her breathing coming in and out in shallow, teary gasps.

"Regina?" He questioned worriedly.

"Who are you?" She spoke through her tears, her voice slightly cracking. She continued, "Nobody else would have done that."

Finally understanding that she was not crying, _-however mostly due to her desperately trying to hold her tears back_\- due to any unforeseen injury, Robin smiled warmly.

"Well," He said, feeling a wayward strand of her short dark hair move through his fingers like silk as he tucked it back behind her ear, "I'd like to think that I'm unlike anyone else you've ever met before."

A watery smile broke out on Regina's face as he felt her tilt her head appreciatively into his touch.

"That's for sure." she said.

He smiled and she leaned her head forward, capturing his lips softly once again between hers.

It only took a moment for their embrace to become heated again.

Regina lost herself in the feeling. His warm lips on hers made her feel like she was melting. An image of a snowman turning into a large puddle of - in her case - feelings, made its way into her mind and she shook her head trying to get the image to leave her. However in doing so she also moved the rest of her body along with her, resulting in her lower half grinding against his.

Robin broke the kiss with a sharp inhale and a hiss.

"Regina, please don't make me go against my word." He said, his hands tightening quickly around her waist, moving her back from him. "You have no idea the effect you're having on me."

Regina felt her cheeks heat up at his confession, she agreed with an 'Alright' and she stepped back reluctantly, as far as she could, until her back bumped up against the frosted window.

She watched as Robin opened his eyes slowly, pupils dilated and irises darkened. They trailed up her figure, stopping suddenly when they reached her top.

"It might help, if you were to put some clothes on." He spoke, his voice husky. Regina knew what had stopped him. During their very first, hot, make-out session that morning the top of her robe had come undone. Now, the lace of her lingerie that blended into her tanned skin had become exposed.

She knew exactly what kind of effect she was having on him. _She'd have to thank Tink._

"Well then I'll need to have a shower first."

"Ugh!" he whined, and she smiled victoriously as he screwed his eyes shut, casting his head away from her, "Don't say that."

"What? That was a perfectly innocent thing to say, it was you who took it wrong!"

Robin hung his head slightly, a smile on his face. "Two doors down, to the left, you'll find towels under the sink."

Regina smiled triumphantly. If she couldn't have him sexually, then at least she knew she could have him thinking about her while she was away, to have him hoping she would stay.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear before making her way down the hall where he had directed, putting some extra effort into swaying her hips as she went.

xxx

The warm water splashed over her. It would have been a wonderful solution to the missing heat problem in the freezing apartment, however her body was fully flushed from prior activities and now, under the steaming current, and she was overheating.

Regina reached out to turn down the tap.

She could still feel his warm lips on hers. Robin's strong hands around her hips. His moan, as his tongue met hers.

_She shivered at the thought._

Her brain was spinning; _she couldn't believe that she was there!_ Everything had happened so rapidly!

The whole of the night before had become a blur.

She let the staccato pulse of the water drum on her back, as she mentally rewound and tried to put the pieces together, to remember what had led them to the events of this morning.

First they had been outside, wrapped around each other in the snow and he had offered her somewhere warm to stay. Then the snow storm had hit, the power had gone out, and she found herself alone with him in his apartment, with nowhere else to go.

_Things had certainly gotten interesting. _

The first thing she remembered was pulling out her phone.

He had been behind her, staring out of the window as they watched the power go out in each building one by one across the Seattle skyline, leaving it dark, save for the snow. She felt a bolt of nerves ripple through her as she heard him speak from behind her, asking her thoughts on what they should do to 'stay warm'. One idea after another had swam through her mind, however _none involved clothing.._.

_She couldn't believe where her mind was going!_ One look at him and she felt a warmth in her core that she hadn't in... _Well years. _However it wasn't like her at all.

_Did she have a sex drive? _Yes. Oh yes. She did. But she wasn't one to be expecting it, _nor giving it_, after a first date!

She was steadfast in her rules and regulations. As the mayor of Storybrooke she was known by many names. Iron Hand, Ball Breaker, and even by some, The Evil Queen. She was never one to daytime drink or hang on the arm of any man. She never went back on a deal, her word was her bond. But Storybrooke was miles away, and so to seemed to be her rules and regulations.

However, she had decided not to voice any of her promiscuous thoughts, settling for clearing her throat, blushing profusely and grabbing her phone, using it as an excuse to vacate his addicting presence for a moment.

She backed out of the room, turning on her phone. Scrolling through the contacts, she looked for her mother's number in the 'M's'. Realizing that at no time during her and Robin's impromptu date did she think of telling her parents where she was or who she was with. So she thought it best to call them. But hearing her own thoughts Regina nearly rolled her eyes.

_She was a grown woman of 30! _She had no need to be phoning her parents at every hour to let them know that she was alright! It wasn't like she had done so for at any time in the last ten years. However, there was something about being at home, and being caught out in a snow storm that pushed her to want to make the call. Finding her mother's contact number she clicked it, pulling up her info. But she hesitated.

It wasn't that she didn't want her mother to know where she was or what she was doing. On the contrary, out of the handful of people Regina considered close to her, her mother was one of the few that she trusted. She told her everything, well, eventually... Regina had learned at a young age that there was no point in hiding anything from the woman since she always managed to find out anyway. Cora Mills had a knack for knowing everyone's business, sometimes, even before they did themselves. Regina could never manage to hide anything from her Mother for long. But this time Cora would of had no idea! She wouldn't have had a clue what her daughter was up to, not until she saw her the next day and then she would put all of the pieces of the puzzle together.

No, this time her mother would be in the dark! She didn't know that Regina had gone out that morning to return Robin's coat. Regina hadn't told her. She had only said that she was going out and would return later. Besides, Regina wasn't particularly sure that she wanted her mother to know about her surprise date with the stranger she had met only the day before. She could hear her speech now on "get him before he's gone Regina! Show him what he's been missing!"

But this time Regina held all the cards. She wasn't going to call her mother. Instead she settled for a text message to let her know that she was fine, and that she had found a place to stay during the power outage, that she would see them in the morning.

Regina smiled to herself for her cleverness, but only for a second as the text had done nothing to ease the nerves that we're currently zooming around in her stomach. She closed the door to the room she had wandered into, realizing that she had wound up somewhere in the middle of the apartment that looked like a kitchen. She sighed before she pressed the call button on another name in the 'M' section.

The phone picked up, there was a ring signalling that the call had been received and then a few seconds later there was a soft 'pop' and the bright and chipper voice of her assistant came from the other side.

"Hello? Regina!? Is that _you?!" _

"Yes, Mary Margret it's me."

"Oh my goodness!" The woman named Mary Margret squealed. Regina had to pull the cell phone away from her ear for a moment to preserve what was left of her splitting left ear drum before returning it to the receiver. "I'm so sorry, _hello!_ I'm sorry; I just wasn't expecting a call from you! Sorry about that! How's your holiday going? Are your parents doing well? Are you calling about work? I _assure_ you everything's going fine over here in your absence!"

"They're doing fine," Regina said, cutting off the overly talkative woman before she could get a jump on her very high pitch and very fast train of thought.

Out of all of the people in Storybrooke her assistant was the last person she would have ever thought that she would be calling in a situation like this. The woman was the complete opposite to her. She had a heart shaped face and a pixie haircut, which made her look like a modern day cherub. She was also unceasingly good and put the priorities of everyone else before her own. That was what made her such a good assistant.

When Mary Margret had initially interviewed for the spot of assistant to the Mayor, Regina had thought it had been a joke.

_Surely a little goody-two-shoes, like her was just hoping to land a good job and had no real interest in politics? _

Regina had rolled her eyes, slightly looking forward to crushing the younger woman's naive fantasies. However when she had pulled out her resume and list of references Regina had been impressed. Apparently her angelic face and doe-eyes weren't the whole story. Regina spotted her previous work experience and just about did a double take. She had studied for a criminal law degree in the hopes of becoming a cop. However she said, that she had shadowed the profession for a year but she quickly found that she was better suited to working the law from the other side of the aisle. She had an amazing list of past employers, but it was her skills in diplomacy that had sold her. She described herself as a modern day bandit. Able to get information from just about anyone, just like a thief would rob a bank. The woman may look like a fruit cake wrapped up with a bow on the outside, but she sure was cunning and she could chatter her way onto anyone's good side. She could also make a killer cup of coffee. Which was a vital skill to possess.

So Regina had hired her, and she had been her assistant since day one. But it wasn't her office smarts that she was calling her for now.

Regina took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves, before she continued.

"Mary Margret, I'm not calling you to ask about work." She said.

"Oh?" Came the response from the younger woman. Regina could just see the confused look screwing up her round face. "Then why are you calling?" She asked.

Regina swallowed, taking a deep breath. "I'm calling because I need your advice."

"Oh!?" Mary Margret said the surprise in her voice evident. "On what exactly?"

"Dating."

There was a long, dead silence for a moment on the other side of the line. Regina pulled the phone away from her ear just to check that she was still connected. She was.

"Mary Margret, are you still there?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" came the other woman's voice again. "Sorry!"

"What was that? Where did you go?"

"Huh? Oh nowhere! I just- I owed someone a quarter!"

Regina shook her head. "A quarter? For what?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!" chirped Mary Margret. There was a soft shuffling and then the phone seemed to settle on the other side. Mary Margret continued. "So... what is it you need to know?"

"How soon is_ too soon to_... uh." Regina stopped, not sure exactly how to ask. However the pixie haired woman filled in the silence.

"To what?" Her assistant asked, "_To kiss_?"

"No, we haven't exactly done that yet." Regina stated.

"Oh? Well then to what then? _Oh wait!_ Do you mean?"

"Well _I am _currently in his house."

"Oh my goodness!" There was another shuffling from the other end. Regina whipped her head around, checking that the door to the kitchen was in fact, still closed. Seeing that it was, she turned back, putting her ear back up to the phone.

"When did you two start dating?"

"_Recently._"

"How recently?" Mary Margret pried.

Regina swallowed. "Today."

There was another silence on the other end of the phone, however shorter this time and Regina would have sworn she heard a muffled laughter and the sound of money changing hands.

"Mary Margret?"

"Sorry!" She chimed. "Okay, so you've just met then?"

"Well technically we met yesterday. I rescued his son at the tree lighting."

"Aww! How romantic!" Mary Margret cooed.

Regina rolled her eyes. It was just like the woman to skip over the part of her rescuing a stranger's kid and jump straight to the cheesy romance movie meet-cute.

"What's his name?! Ooh! What does he do!? What does he _look_ like?" She continued, sending Regina's mind into a tizzy.

Regina shook her head. "I'm not calling to discuss what Robin looks like!" She snapped, effectively letting her assistant know to shut her trap. When she did, Regina continued. "Mary Margret I'm calling because I'm at his house and I don't know what to do. And you're the only person I could think of to ask."

"Really?" came her soft voice from the other side, "Why me?"

Regina thought for a moment. _Why had she called her assistant out of everyone else?_

There was her sister and her closest friend Tink that she could have called instead. But no, she had chosen Mary Margret for a reason. For all of the traits that Regina did not envy about the other woman she did have something that Regina herself was sorely missing. A relationship, and a good one at that.

Ever since she had known her, Mary Margret had been dating one man. He was a cop, and soon to be sheriff of Storybrooke and they had gotten married just last fall. She had been at the wedding; however she had arrived late, but after apologizing she had got to see the most beautiful part. The moment that the bride walks down the aisle and the soon to be husband sees her for the first time.

It was then that Regina realized why Mary Margret was so adamant about love, _true love_, being real. Regina had always believed that it was only something written about in fairy tales, which it was meant to inspire children to hope and to believe, but it never really happened. However it was clear as the sky was blue, when Mary Margret walked down the aisle, that that man was madly, truly and deeply in love with her.

From her spot in the second row she could see it surely in his eyes. His whole being radiated love for the small, pixie haired woman. Regina had never been one to cry before at a wedding, seeing that she hadn't been to many - but, she had shed a single tear that day watching as they made their vows and pronounced their love for everyone to see.

She wanted that.

She wanted a relationship like the one Mary Margret had with David. A beautiful and true love that was as pure as snow. Though she didn't particularly care for all of the heart eyes and public displays of affection, which only ever made her stomach, wrench and made her wish she had some magical affinity to be able to stop them. _Maybe fire balls_? She still wanted what they had. The connection they shared.

It was one that could not be broken, by time nor strife. It was infinite and it was beautiful and she wanted it.

She cleared her throat, shaking her head to derail her train of thought, and she spoke.

"Because," she answered softly, "You and David have the best relationship that I know of, and... I -" she paused. She knew why she had called, she needing someone to tell her that what she was feeling was okay. That she wasn't going crazy. That the emotions, that were currently bubbling up in her stomach, whenever she thought of Robin were normal.

She had called Mary Margret to hear her advice, but she had also called so that she could voice her thoughts aloud to someone other than herself!

She continued, "I'm not sure what it is, but there is something about this guy."

There was a sound from the other side of the line. Regina would have sworn that she heard her assistant cooing softly and then the sound of a sniffle, before she spoke again.

"Well what does you mind say?"

"My mind says jump into bed with him right now!" Regina blurted.

Mary Margret only laughed. "That's normal. Attraction is good, but I wouldn't suggest jumping straight into his bed after the first date it if you want this relationship to last." She stated before asking. "_Do you_ want this relationship to last?"

Regina thought long and hard for a moment. She let the events of the past two days wash over her. She had met Robin not even 48 hours ago. It was a once in a lifetime chance, a lucky shot, she had just managed to be in the right place at the right time. But there had been something about him, even then, that had drawn her to him. Before she knew that he had money, before she knew that he was the most spectacular and chivalrous kind of guy that she had ever met.

There was something in his gaze, something that made her want to stare at him and get lost in his eyes. There was something about the way in which he held her, and when he spoke, there was something about his voice, and _what it did to her_.

"I do," she whispered at last. And then Regina knew what to do, without even needing to hear the rest of what Mary Margret had to say.

"Well then maybe kiss him first."

She was about to comment, to tell her that that was exactly what she was thinking, however at that moment there was a soft knock from behind her. She turned around just in time to watch as the door handle moved and the kitchen door opened.

xxx

Robin had been standing watching the snow fall for about fifteen minutes by himself before he decided to go looking for the brunette that had excused herself from him.

He wanted to give her time and space, in order for her not to feel like he was putting any pressure on her at all.

It was strange enough that they had met just the other day and he had instantly felt something towards her. He wasn't sure what it was. She was beautiful, that he was certain of. Her dark hair and her red lips had been the first things he had noticed about her when he had seen her on the side of the street with his son.

After that it had been her voice and the way she talked that had entranced him.

He wasn't usually one for shorter women. He usually dated models, tall and of the stick like sort. But Regina was completely different. She wasn't short per-say but she was a few inches lesser then him, however he found that he liked the difference, seeing that it forced her to look up whenever their eyes connected, causing the light to dance and flicker through her chocolate eyes.

As well, she was no stick. She was thin yes, and fit he could tell, but she had curves that went on for days. The way her hips felt in his hands was enough to make him feel like he was turning into a bowl of Christmas jelly.

Furthermore she held herself highly, and regally, further shortening the distance between them.

She held herself tall, as if she were royalty and she walked in a way in which hinted that she thought so too. Robin smirked, thinking of the way in which she had stalked out of the office that morning, when she had seen him with Marian.

She had been upset yes and he had been worried, running after her in the hopes not to lose her again, however for a moment he had been still, bewitched by the way her hips swayed in her dress as she walked away.

She was stunning, but it was more than that, which attracted him to her, and she was becoming even harder for him to resist.

He went in search of her, looking around the vast apartment, peeking his head into the rooms, until he heard a noise emanating from under the crack between the door and the floor of the kitchen.

Walking over to the entrance, he paused, putting his ear up to the glossed wood.

He could just make out her voice, muffled behind the door, as if she were talking to someone or something.

Realizing that she must be talking to someone, however knowing that there was no one else in the suite, he presumed that she was speaking to someone over the telephone.

He nodded his head in understanding, trying to give her another moment to wrap up her conversation undisturbed, however he pressed his ear closer to the door in the hopes to over hear something that she was saying.

_"My mind says jump into bed with him right now!" _ He heard her say.

Robin snapped his head back._ Was she talking about him?!_

He felt a bolt of heat shoot straight through him, electrifying every part of his body as it did.

He had been attracted to her before, wondering what she would look like with just her red lipstick on, but now he was fully lusting after her.

Robin pressed his ear up to the door again but now he couldn't hear a thing. Her voice had quietened and he took a deep breath, calming his excited nerves and raging heartbeat, and he knocked on the door gently.

When he was met by silence he pushed the door open slowly.

There behind the large wooden door stood Regina in the entryway. Her back was to him, but she was spinning around, skilfully sliding the phone that was in her hands down from her ear and into her pocket.

Robin smiled at the failed attempt at stealth; however he said nothing, choosing to mention something different instead.

"Hungry M'lady?"

At her confused look he nodded his head, gesturing to the rest of the kitchen that they now found themselves in. She smiled when she understood, nodding back.

"I was just thinking," she said, her voice distinctively lower than it had been before she had left him, "If we're stuck here, and it's going to be a snow day, why don't we keep up with tradition."

"And what tradition would that be?" he asked, feeling his eyebrows knot into confusion.

Regina shrugged, "Hot chocolate?"

Robin just about laughed. He liked this side of her.

She was beautiful and smart, he garnered from the way she spoke and held herself, however she was funny and witty and seemed to have no end for her appetite for food.

He bit his lip in order to keep him from busting up. He could see from the look in her eye that she wasn't joking. Walking forward he stopped dead in front of her. He heard more than felt her breathing stop, watching as her eyes connected with his before they dropped to his lips.

He felt his pulse spike as he saw her lashes lower, covering her eyes in their long veil of black. He had to swallow to keep his voice from cracking as he spoke.

"Cups are behind you. Cocoa is over there," he said, pointing to the right where the top cabinet was.

She tilted her head, following his finger, and Robin watched the change in her visage with fascination.

"And the cinnamon?"

Robin blinked, confused. "Cinnamon?" He asked.

"For the hot chocolate. A friend once showed me it, and now I can't stop putting it on top of the drink."

"Ah!" He responded, intrigued by her unique habits, "Well, in that case, same cabinet, lower level."

Robin watched as Regina smiled, moving out to go around him and to grab the ingredients. He reached up, looking for two mugs. Finding them he brought them down, setting a kettle of hot water on the stove to heat up.

Once the hot chocolates were made, he let her take them, doctoring both with a sprinkle of cinnamon and taking one for herself while handing him the other.

Robin sighed when the warm liquid hit his throat. It was delicious, and the cinnamon definitely added an extra kick. He hadn't realized how cold it had gotten in the penthouse until then. He was shivering slightly and would hazard to guess that she wasn't fairing much better either. He knew they were going to have to change into warmer attire soon if the power still remained out, in order to stay warm, however he wasn't quite sure how to approach the topic so he didn't. Choosing to enjoy the moment with her in his kitchen he took another sip of his drink.

* * *

_**i do hope you have enjoyed part one... if it wasn't steamy enough for you** ( Kincaid1027, Praewa, Aria, Guest, anacferreira, d'evilregal, AddieGreysPPPEvilRegal , Laura- Mai, Fand09m, LucyTheMarauder, Zoe Louisey, MonicaHoodMills, NicoleLeeTV, __DeannaMolinaro, stephaniemichx, LucileCJt__.. and anyone else I have missed!)** WELLLL, just wait for part B!**_

_**Guest** \- whoever you are that said "OH GOOOOOOOD, my brain just turned into a stack of melted marshmallows..." you made me laugh for 10 minutes straight I kid you not! Let me know who you are/give me a name to call you! Yo made my day(;_

_**RedBlackandLights** \- Roland is coming! And you may be on to something there(; _

_**andrea** \- Sir Dimples is coming I promise! _

_**hevelinchris** \- Thanks for your review! I hope I answered your age question! Regina is 30, Robin's a few years older._

_**RoseRed** \- you will find a man that is perfect for you all in due time, for now focus on being an amazing lady, be confident, kick butt &amp; be unapologetic-ally you &amp; incredible men will be attracted to you!_

_**LucyTheMarauder** \- Seattle truly is beautiful! I was just visiting all of the places in this story yesterday &amp; have posted pics on Twitter!_

_**Thornspike** \- first, I always read your name as Thorinspike instead of Thornspike! ha, i blame Lord of the Rings! Second Your comment inspired a line in this chapter (or maybe part B - I can't remember! But I used it because you made me laugh with that comment(; Thank you!) _

**_can't wait to read all of your lovely reviews! they really do make my day! see you soon! x_**


	5. If Only In My Dreams

**Blossoms! Goodness gracious me! _Hello_! A bit of background for you - Warm Hearts was supposed to be a fun &amp; fluffy holiday OQ fic, it was also supposed to be short! _HA!_ Never would I have imagined that it would turn into something this massive! ****) And, NEVER would I have imagined that it would garner such a following! BUT IT HAS and that's all due to you lovelies! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! **

**As well, as a warning to all that have been reading, this chapter takes a bit of a bump in rating... I know some of you shall be very pleased by this(; But to all who are enjoying the fact that it is a 'T' rated fic, first off - Thank you for reading! - second, you can skip over the part, it will be pretty noticeable(; **

**And as always, a round of applause to the wonderful &amp; talented **_InquisitiveDreamer_**, this gal has been with me through inspiration streaks and dry spells ( _Is that an appropriate phrase to use here ID?_) She has taken my writing and really made it spectacular! Big thanks to you lassie(; **

**Last - as asked by **_RoseRed_** \- **'Out of Order'** is written by **_LadiesofSherwood_**, and **'Not Guilty'** is by**_ htoria._** (:**

** Without further ado let me present... chapter 4b - or as we like to call it 'The Beast!' - of Warm Hearts!**

_**Ruffles **p.s. this chapter starts out still in the flashback!_

* * *

_If Only In My Dreams_

"Six, ha ha! I'm going to turn these houses into a hotel!" He exclaimed.

Robin bent over, reaching for one of the little hotel pieces on the Monopoly board, but she stopped him.

"Ah, ah," She said, grabbing the small game piece from his hands, "I own that square, so _you sir_ owe me a million bucks or _you're_ going to jail!"

Regina laughed at her own joke. The hot chocolate had run out about an hour prior and her mind had been spinning, trying to find something - _anything! _\- for the both of them to do that involved keeping their clothing on and hands to themselves.

_Well_ _hers, _actually...

He seemed to be doing perfectly fine in their current predicament. It was her that was having trouble focusing on anything he said, without finding herself wondering what he looked like without his clothes on. _Or maybe with just the coat on_...

She shook her head.

When she had been silent for a long time, Robin seemed to take it upon himself to break the ice. Grabbing her lightly by the hand, he took her on a miniature tour of his apartment. It was then that she realized the entire penthouse was decked out in the most luxurious black and white decor.

Large art canvases adorned the matte white walls. There were plush white carpets wrapped around the claw handle-legs of the glossy black tables which glistened in the light bouncing off of the snow falling outside the living room. There was a large white chaise, with a red velvet blanket thrown over the top, which sat peacefully next to the massive grand piano in the corner of the room. Regina noticed it was right in the intersection of the floor to ceiling windows, placing it's line of sight directly, perpendicularly to the Space Needle, so that one could look out over the Seattle skyline while playing the piano. Regina instantly found her mind wandering. _Did the handsome man play, or if it was just for decoration?_

Once done with the living room, he guided her to the west wing of the penthouse. She felt a shiver run through her body as he placed his hand on the small of her back gently directing her.

He glossed over the kitchen, and bar area which she had already been in, he showed her the media room, which she noticed did not have a large T.V. that she would have expected, but rather one massive dart board and a extravagant pool table.

He then led them around the corner, pointing to the double rooms at the end of the hallway, stating that the one on the left was Roland's, and the other was a guest bedroom. Her mind wandered again, this time to the little boy with curly hair, wondering where he was and how he was doing. However her thoughts were erased when his father made a comment about 'whips and chains', stating that sadly 'none of them survived through any of the child proofing'. Regina blushed and hit him on the shoulder which only resulted in making Robin laugh harder. When he was done with his mocking he moved on, pointing out the door that led back to the foyer, which they had used to enter the suite, and then he headed back towards the kitchen.

Regina followed. Robin took her through the room, pointing out how it connected to the rest of the apartment, as it was the center piece. As they walked through Regina noticed the rather lavish hidden wine closet and it's impressive display of vintages.

On the other side of the suite was the master bedroom and bath. Regina took a moment to peak her head around his shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of his room but the door was shut soundly. He took her around the corner, where a extensive set of glass doors stood.

He nodded his head towards the room, stating that it was his favorite part of the whole suite.

She followed him as he walked closer to the doors. When he opened them though all she could only make out the outline of walls with high stacked shelving and plush chairs, due to the power being out and the lights being off. She could barely see her own hand in front of her as she walked further into the room.

However as the light from outside the windows trickled in, her eyes adjusted and the contents of the room became clearer.

It was a library, from what she could make out.

There were hundreds of shelves, all stocked to the brim with books. They came in every size. She could see easily that there were shelves dedicated to easy reads and others that boasted extensive books that were sure to break ones back, if all carried at the same time.

Her mouth dropped open. The room was immense!

She couldn't help herself as she went up to one of the many shelves, running her fingers along the many thick spines of the old books that sat upon it. _For someone that dropped out of high school, he was definitely well read_, she thought.

Pulling out one of the larger books, she read it's cover.

_Sense and Sensibility._

_Two things __that __she could sorely use right now, _she smirked. The book looked old, it should have been tattered over time however it appeared to be flawless. Whoever had owned it had kept it well preserved, she thought as she ran her finger down the binding. It dated back to 1811.

_Well it definitely was old, _she thought, _probably passed down in his family. _ She flipped the front cover open leisurely.

There was a signature. It looked like it stared with a 'J'.

_Wait, was that the original copy?!_

"So," Came the man in question's voice from behind her, for a moment Regina had forgotten all about him being in the room. Therefore she jumped nearly ten feet when his low voice rippled through the air, cascading around her in waves. He continued. "Now that you've seen everything, what is it you suggest we do to keep ourselves entertained M'lady?"

Regina swallowed, feeling her heart jump into her throat. Moments before was she able to see her breath in front of her face whenever she exhaled. The temperature in the apartment had dropped below freezing, however currently, in the library, she felt like she was inside of an oven. The room must have had it's own thermostat, for it was roasting, and the moment that she felt his breath hit her neck she felt like she might explode if he were to lay just one finger on her!

She turned, clearing her throat, rapidly darting her eyes around in the dark room trying to look for some clue as to help her think of something - _anything!_ \- for them to do.

Her mind was drawing a blank, but then her eyes landed on something sitting on the floor in the corner.

She walked over the the item, feeling Robin's eyes on her the whole time as she went.

Getting closer she realized her assumptions had been correct when she had originally hazarded a guess as to what this mystery item was. She smiled as she picked it up, turning round on her heel to face the man.

"Game?" She said, raising a brow.

"Ah-" Robin nodded, a small smile gracing his face, "You found Roland's stash of board games. Little one had a fascination with them, I think he just like's moving all of the tiny pieces around."

He walked towards her, eyeing the board game in her hands. "Which one did you pick?"

"Only the best," Regina stated, "Monopoly."

And that's exactly how they had ended up, sitting down on the floor in the living room, now completely spread out on the immense fur rug.

"I don't think that's how this game works M'lady." Robin chuckled, amused by her over exaggerations. However she continued, disregarding his comment entirely.

"-_And_ you owe me interest on that home, _plus_ a trip around the world!"

Robin watched as the woman before him threw her head back in mirth, laughing joyously at her own jokes. It was a gorgeous sound he decided, as it rang out, filling up the entire apartment.

"Alright." He said, smiling along with her, "And where is it you'd like to go?"

Regina tilted her head back down, her laughter coming to a stop.

"Wait, what?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting together as she tried to control her breathing, "Robin I was joking." She said in response, shaking her head.

"I wasn't."

Regina gulped, feeling the levity from moments before fade into a more serious tone.

"Are you serious?" She asked after a moment.

Robin nodded.

His eyes were on hers, staring straight into them. Regina felt as if she was being examined. Every part of her; soundly, thoroughly, like he was reading her as easily as he would read a page in one of his many books.

She shifted her eyes down, breaking the contact, unsure of what to say.

"I'm only wondering where it is you'd like to go," he commented when she neglected to answer, "It's just a question. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on whisking you away anytime soon," he laughed lightly.

"Frankly it doesn't look like I could, even if I wanted to," he continued, looking outside at the swirling white against the grey city, "Not with all of that snow. What jet pilot would be crazy enough to fly out in that?"

Regina chuckled despite her silence.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Nothing," she said, grinning, however his puzzled expression remained and she clarified, "You just said _jet_."

He nodded, eyebrows dropping seriously. "Yes?"

Regina was about to laugh again until it hit her. "Wait, you don't own a... Do you own a..." but she stopped. _No. He couldn't. He didn't... Did he?_

He was staring at her again, this time confusion clouding his features, somehow making him look even more attractive. She shook her head, clearing her wandering thoughts. She decided to answer him instead.

"I'm not really sure where I'd go, somewhere warm I suppose, " She said.

"What, don't you like the snow?" Robin chuckled. She felt a shiver run through her as she once again remembered the freezing cold that was permeating the air around them.

"No, it's not that," She paused, not really sure how to continue. She had never discussed her dreams with someone else before. Not willingly at least. She wouldn't say she was closed off, but she did build her _'wall'_ up rather high and, it would; Regina knew, take a special someone to be able to scale it's heights. But there was something about Robin, something that made it incredibly easy for her to talk to him. To share parts of herself like she never had before. So she took a deep breath and continued.

"I've always wanted to see the world. I love history and learning about new places, new cultures and people. I just think that I got so wrapped up in chasing my career that I let go of all of those hopes, and forgot _how_ to dream."

A slightly somber mood fell over the massive open living room in the apartment. The snow fell lazily outside and Regina found herself wishing for a moment that she hadn't chosen to share that bit of information with him, but it was to late. Her words were already out there. All she could do now was wait for him to respond.

One solemn minute later, he did.

"I think they're the most powerful things we have." Robin replied, softly.

"What is?"

His response was immediate, "Hope."

Regina felt her stomach flutter as his eyes connected with hers. He was staring into them, lightly but intensely, as if he could see into her soul and she could make out every shade in his blue irises. "And dreams," He continued, "Without such, how could we ever live?"

"That," she agreed before she could stop herself, "and love."

Robin smiled, gazing at her, "And love."

Regina gulped, sitting quietly for a moment, letting his words sink in.

"So," He said when the silence stretched on, "You already know about me. I think it's been long enough, how about you, tell me more about you. What are your _biggest _hopes and dreams?"

She shook her head.

"Those are some pretty big questions."

"All I have is time." He said, the light from the snowflakes outside making his smile glisten.

Regina looked at him, seeing nothing but an earnest expression reflected in his eyes. He truthfully was asking her for her thoughts. He _wanted_ to hear her hopes and her dreams. She contemplated for a moment, trying to pick out one, however she found that all she was drawing up was a blank.

_No one had ever asked her that before._

When she didn't respond he went on. "Alright, how about we start with this, what is it that you do exactly?"

Regina laughed.

"What is this? Twenty Questions?" She said, looking down to eye the clearly forgotten Monopoly game on the floor.

The light haired man nodded, biting on his lip, "I like that game, let's switch. I'll ask you twenty and then you can ask me." He said.

Regina shook her head - _there was no way she was going to let him ask her twenty things about herself_ \- she smirked as she spoke. "Uh-uh, I'll give you ten."

Robin only smiled. "With you M'lady, I'll take whatever I can get."

With that he sat up, moving himself into what Regina assumed was a more comfortable position on the floor. Once he had settled himself, his back now resting against the couch, he looked back at her and she realized that somehow, in all of his shuffling, he had managed to move away from the rug and scoot closer to her.

She felt her heart skip a beat.

He inquired again about what she did and she took a deep breath.

She started with telling him about her childhood, thinking that it would be best to explain that first so that he might understand why she had chosen the career path that she did. She told him about growing up in a family with a mother that was strong and a father that loved his daughters and wife, and supported her, however he didn't know how to contain her whenever she went through one of her episodes. She tried to glaze over the hard times in her childhood, focusing more on explaining the good moments and memories.

She found as she spoke that she lost sight of the question that he had initially asked, getting wrapped up in letting him in and sharing herself with someone who was actually willing to listen.

She went on to tell him all about her sister, and how they had been close when they were kids. Then when Zelena had gone off to go to school, she told him how they had clung together at first, sending letters and care packages back and forth; however after her third year away, right when Regina was getting ready to enter her sophomore year in High School, how they had grown apart. Zelena had stopped writing, choosing to send only a text message on Christmas or an email for a birthday every once in a while, choosing to distance herself slowly from the family.

Regina had never known exactly why it had happened.

She had gone to her mother crying after the third week in which she had yet to receive a response from her sister.

She had always known that it had something to do with her mother, as to why Zelena had grown apart. They had always rubbed up against each other, Zelena and Cora, what with their personalities being so much alike. But it had never been enough for her sister to stop talking to the whole family all together, and especially not Regina.

But she had.

Regina told him this. She told Robin about the years in which she had spent wondering whether her sister hated her or not.

She felt her voice beginning to catch in her throat when she told him more about the year that followed, but she moved on, deciding to tell him more about her next set of years.

She told him about her move to New York for University, because she didn't see herself studying at either Washington State University or the University of Washington, and how she had gone out one night with a couple of friends to catch a show and that's how she had found the small town of Storybrooke. It was just across the way, right in the intersection of New York and Massachusetts, tucked away down a long windy road that was decorated by a forest of trees.

Robin smiled at that.

He found that she had talked herself down a path that was completely off track from his original question, but he didn't care. He was enjoying listening to her and letting her share her memories. She was opening up. It was a slow process at first, but once she started it seemed like she couldn't stop and he wasn't going to make her.

After a while Regina too seemed to realize that she had gotten of topic and she paused mid sentence, connecting her eyes with his.

"You know what, I don't even remember your question? Have I answered it?" She asked.

Robin chuckled lightly, watching as her face scrunched up. He could tell she was trying to remember what question he had indeed asked her in the first place, but she was coming up with nothing. After a moment he decided to help her.

"You've answered quite a lot actually," he said, a smile on his lips, she really was quite beautiful lost in thought, "But I am still in the dark on one thing. What is it that you do?"

"Oh!" _Right_, she thought to herself. She had completely forgotten. "Um."

For a moment she hesitated. It wasn't as if she was embarrassed by her profession, actually she was quite proud of it. However it had seemed to become a taboo topic in her life, at least her dating life. It either enticed potential prospects or entrapped.

Deciding that he had listened to her ramble on so far without negative comment, she determined that, she at least owed him some version of the truth so she answered.

"I'm in politics."

"Oh, I'm not sitting next to the first lady President now, am I?" Robin questioned, wiggling his brow.

Regina laughed, shaking her head but neglecting to respond, leaving him to wonder.

"_Am_ I?" He asked again, when she didn't clarify. He clearly considered the idea.

"No," she laughed, a wide smile breaking on her face, "Nothing like that. Smaller."

When he raised his eyebrows in question she took a deep breath, "I'm the Mayor. Of Storybrooke." She added.

"_Ahh_," The light haired man said, taking a moment to tilt his head as if to look at the woman from a different angle.

Regina wasn't sure what he was thinking. But his clear blue eyes were steady on her, studying. Finally after a long moment of silence he blinked, a small smile curving at the corner of his lips.

"_Madame Mayor._" He acknowledged, nodding as if to tip a proverbial hat towards her.

The huskiness of his voice mixed with the flickering in his deep blue eyes sent sparks blazing across her skin as he spoke.

She had to swallow before she could answer, just barely managing to whisper a 'yes' in response.

He looked at her like he had never seen her before. Taking her in like she was a work of art.

Regina watched, entranced, as his eyes flickered over her. Stopping at her the curve of lips, the tip of her nose, before they made their way back up to her own.

He cleared his throat, "Well, apparently there's more to you then meets the eye Regina Mills."

It was a bolt of pure heat that radiated through her this time. Sparking at every nerve ending, setting her skin ablaze. It coursed through her veins, tangling with her blood stream and igniting in her core.

The way he looked at her made her forget momentarily where they were, and the chill that had settled around them. All she could focus on was him. Well, _his lips._

The words of her assistant were floating around in her head, _"Well maybe you should kiss him first." _She could definitely kiss him right then and there.

However before she had the chance to move in, his lips moved and she registered that he was in fact speaking.

"And do you have children?" He continued.

Regina was lost, the heat that she was feeling from his gaze was muddling her mind. She had thought she had heard him ask about children.

"What?" She questioned.

"Children? Do you have any?"

She knew her face must have contorted for he continued.

"From the way you were with Roland, I had wondered. You seem to have the touch of a mother. Or at least he thought so. He couldn't stop talking about you."

Regina felt her face warm up, a smile stretching across it, but she shook her head, "I was only with him for a minute."

"You still left an impression on him. Literally it was none stop 'Gina this, Gina that' all the way from Westlake to home!"

"Well that wasn't very long then was it?" She commented more than questioned, remembering the short car ride from Westlake to the hotel in the snow. She chuckled, however he looked a little confused, therefore she added, "Your apartment is only a block away."

"My apartment?" He seemed to think more than say aloud to himself.

Regina gestured to the suite they were currently sitting in.

"Oh!" Robin exclaimed looking as if he had completely forgotten where they were. "Oh, no," he stated.

Regina shot him a confused look and he explained.

"No, this isn't my home, just an apartment. We live out past Seattle. I keep this space just for when I'm working late or if we want to spend a night in the city. Or perchance get stuck in a snow storm!" He added with a grin and a wink, however Regina bore no smile. Her face was still contorted, this time twisted in wonder. She spoke.

"You call the penthouse suite _just_ an apartment?" She questioned.

Robin nodded. "It's just another place to sleep."

Regina huffed in amazement but apparently Robin didn't take it that way.

He tuned to her. "Regina, I hope you don't think that all I care about is money." The light haired man stated.

"What? No, I don't," _How could she?_ In the past day she had come to know him more than she knew some of her closest friends, sad as it was, and he, her. She spoke again trying to appease the look of hurt that had settled on his face, clouding his normally clear eyes. "I've seen you with your son, and even if it was for a short time, there's no way I could think that all you care about is money."

She wasn't sure if it was subconsciously or not, but her hand shot out as she spoke, covering one of his that was laying on the floor between them.

"Good." Robin said finally. "Because I care about you."

She felt a bolt of lightning zap through her. When his eyes connected with hers they were crystal blue and she knew that he was speaking the truth.

It started in her throat, Regina felt it constrict, heading down through her chest, swirling in a tight knot in her stomach, until it came back up, clenching it's ice cold hands around her beating heart.

_He cared for her. _However how much he cared she didn't know, but he did. He had said it and that was what set of the fear that was currently ravaging it's way throughout her system.

She cared for him as well. _How could she not?_

He was kind, sincere, charming. He had a happy go lucky attitude; and, minus the Marian situation, he didn't seem to have a care in the world. He was spontaneous. The fact that he had dropped everything to go on a date with her was beyond Regina's comprehension. She knew he had money but he didn't seem to flaunt it. _Well_, she thought, _not obnoxiously_. He might say he considered the most luxurious penthouse suite in all of Seattle to be 'just an apartment', but she would not, _could not._

That was definitely not the way she was raised. To treat money as if it were just that, _money_. But it didn't seem to bother him, nor define him actually if she thought about it. It was apparent in the way he dressed, his perfectly tailored clothes, his expensive coats, that he was not hurting for dollars. But it was his less than perfect hair, his slightly scruffy stubble, the crooked smile that had never been fixed, which told her that he wasn't trying to come off as some rich prick. Wealthy, yes, but not conceited.

He was humble. She could see it in his eyes as they drew her in.

He was a wonder to behold and, for some reason, he seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her, yet he was giving her enough space so she wasn't forced to reveal anything that she didn't want to. She had only known him for two days, however she felt closer to him than she had felt to anyone of the male species since - _well since Daniel Stalls._

But he was another story altogether.

Daniel had been perfect in his own way. Smart, sweet, compassionate. He had treated her with kindness and called her beautiful.

But Robin. Robin had called her '_stunning_' like it was her name.

Suddenly, it was as if the ice that had been freezing her heart in her chest seemed to vanish. Replaced abruptly by a heat which was warming its way down from her heart and into her core. Blooming like a flower would in summer. Spreading through her body like a forest fire.

He was perfect._Perfect for her_, she heard her mind whisper but she silenced her thoughts, almost making a verbal 'shushing' noise. She cleared her head.

_What was he doing to her?_

"Are you cold M'lady?" Robin asked.

Realizing that in the process of her shaking her head violently to stop her thoughts, she had shaken her whole body which probably made her look like she was shivering from the cold. Regina took the out.

She nodded. "It's gotten a bit chillier," she said, opening her eyes to look at the light haired man, however when she turned she didn't find him sitting there. He was all the way over across the room, checking a little box on the wall.

"It's 15 below freezing," he said from over his shoulder and Regina felt another shiver run through her, this time from the cold. "How bout I start a fire and grab us a blanket?" He suggested.

Regina could only nod, feeling her teeth begin to chatter.

xxx

The snow fell heavily over the now black city. Robin stood with his back to her.

It had been a few hours. The Monopoly game was completely abandoned, game piece's still scattered on the floor. She was tucked up on the couch, sleep was beginning to tug at her. The fire in which Robin had lit was still blazing behind the glass in the corner of the room, however she still shivered slightly whenever a gust of the icy wind would waft it's way through the suite.

The frost began to create designs on the large windows. Swirling round into hundreds of miniature filigree patterns, giving the Seattle skyline an almost shattered affect.

"I feel bad for those people," He spoke, as if answering a question. If she hadn't have been watching him so intently she probably wouldn't have heard him, he was staring out at the snow still falling over the city. She realized then that he must enjoy watching it fall and, for a moment, she thought that she wouldn't mind watching him watching it fall for days upon end.

"Why?" Regina asked, a bit hazily. They had concluded their modified game of Twenty Questions as the city dispersed into total darkness. He had asked more about her childhood, and she told him about growing up in the city. About their little house in Ravenna before they moved to the country side. How the whole subdivision started decorating their houses about a month before the holidays, adorning the rooftops with rows upon rows of the brightest of Christmas lights, illuminating the street with a glow.

Ravenna was known for it's lights and during the holidays her street had transformed and was referred to as Candy Cane lane, for it looked like one giant glowing version of the sugary confectionery with it's hundreds of swirling red and white Christmas lights. She could still remember the lights. It was truly magical.

All of the glittering strands truly personified the season for her. They brought the holidays to life in her mind and when she had moved to Storybrooke she had brought that tradition along with her, adorning her grand white house with hundreds of twinkling lights.

When it became her turn to ask something, she questioned him about his young-life. He told her about the years of building his company. About the long hours he had to put in, working almost 24/7 for weeks at a time without breaks, completely shutting out the rest of the world, saying 'no' to anything that could possibly distract him from growing his business. She was amazed, just listening to his memories she could decipher the incredible work ethic that he had. She knew what it was like having to cut things out of one's life. It took a toughness that not many possessed nor understood. It wasn't so much physical strength that it required, it was mental. The ability to shut out the rest of the world and focus souly on one thing. It was not something that many could do. To work so differently from the norm, but it was required in order to live a different type of life.

She knew the process. She had done so in order to become Mayor.

No one around her had ever understood her drive to be in politics when she was growing up. Even in school, it was a rare occurrence for her to find someone that clicked with her mind. But she didn't care. She wanted to make a difference. She wanted to do something big. She wanted to live a life that was more than average. She had had big dreams and hopes for the way her life would turn out.

After that she had changed the subject, and moved to his son. He grinned widely when he talked about the dimpled boy and she found herself smiling warmly as well. He laughed, telling her about their crazy adventures when he was no more than a babe.

Finally she had taken her shoes off and was sitting comfortably on the overstuffed couch. Warm and cozy, wrapped up in the blanket that he had gotten for her, _well them._ Sleep was beginning to tug at her again, from their long day however she was determined to stay up, so to not miss anything that he said. However, right now, she wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about.

"Because they're stuck," He said, his back still to her, "Climbing a corporate ladder, going to work early every morning, in fear of getting fired, going in day after day, spending the most valuable part of their lives there; taking calls, working deals, trying to get the most done without doing much, drinking coffee. And then they go home, only to sit on their uncomfortable couches and zone out, watching a few hours of mindless television to dull their minds before setting an alarm to do it all over again the next day."

"Years and years of their lives spent there, in a glass prison, thinking that _somehow_ if they continue to do the same things over and over; one day, they're going to miraculously get ahead." Robin shook his head.

"That's why I don't work there," he said, now turning back from the window to face her. He was suddenly highlighted by the soft glowing of the fire, and with the snow falling behind him it gave him an overall majestic presence.

Regina couldn't stop herself from staring. He was walking, ever so slowly, towards her, to where she sat on the couch. Rubbing his hand lightly over his stubbled chin. She felt a bolt of heat shoot through her body as she imagined what that would feel like against her own skin.

"That's my answer." He finished.

"Oh." Was all Regina said as her mouth formed a small circle. Understanding washed over her a moment later as she realized that he was referring to a question she had asked a while back. She had wondered why if he owned a company in Seattle that he chose to stay and work from home instead of the office?

Robin had stopped on his path of movement.

His eyes were down, staring at some unidentifiable spot on the ground. But the moment that they snapped back up her breathing stopped.

Blue eyes connected with hers and she felt a shiver run through her body, this time having nothing _whatsoever_ to do with the cold.

'Regina,' she heard him whisper. She gulped.

She wasn't sure what he was going to say but she could see the look in his eyes. The way they had darkened, transforming from their icy hue into a deep cerulean blue. They were enticing, tempting her to come closer, drawing her in. She swallowed again.

"You look tired M'lady." He began. She could see his mouth moving and hear the words falling from his lips but his eyes were telling her a different story and she didn't believe him for a moment when he said, "I wouldn't want to be the reason that you miss your beauty sleep."

Regina chuckled, a snort escaping somewhere in the midst, "I think I'll manage not getting it for one night." She said before she could stop herself.

"Oh?" Was all Robin said, releasing it on a breath.

She looked up, finding his eyes on hers yet again. Except, this time they were wider, and if possible, darker. He was walking closer and with each step she would have sworn that she felt the temperature in the room multiply exponentially.

"Yes." She whispered.

He made it to the couch. Regina could feel warmth radiating off of him and she had to stop her eyes from wandering down his body.

He looked like he was going to ask her something. What she wasn't sure, but there was a glint in his eye. _Determination_. She could see it as plainly as she could see the vivid redness of one of her apples on her apple tree back home. He took a deep breath but as soon as he was about to state whatever it was he was debating about in his head, he released the breath and spoke in a rushed tone, as if he were switching questions at the last second.

"Are you sure you're warm enough?" He stated. Regina looked at him, feeling her eyes begin to squint. From the look on his face she could tell that that was not the question he had been going to ask.

She was going to speak her thoughts however, at that moment, another gust of wind made it's way through the suite and she shivered instead.

"Well, I'll get you another blanket-" he began. Regina watched as he was beginning to turn, but she shot a hand out to stop him.

"No, wait Robin I'm fine. Really. I just," she said, "I didn't bring a change of clothes, I wasn't really planning on getting caught out in a snow storm."

She maneuvered herself over on the couch, creating a space for him, "Why don't you, just sit."

He seemed to contemplate her request, giving her a once over before obliging.

"Yes, Madame Mayor."

Regina felt a bolt of electricity zap through her.

There was something about the way he in which he said her name, that made her body tremble, heating up quickly with excitement. It was as if he knew how much he turned her on just by using her title.

She felt the cushions adjust to take his weight, as Robin dropped down onto the seat of the couch, right next to her.

"I still have one more question," he said after a moment of silence.

Regina was confused, he had already asked his ten. She was sure of it since she had been counting down from his first question, stopping him when he tried to sneak another in. She voiced her thoughts and he responded.

"It's not a part of our game," he said honestly. She could see the way his eyes had changed, the flecks of blue now darker, the color reflecting the light of the fire. Regina had felt her curiosity peak, wondering what it was that he was wanting to ask her _so badly_.

"What is it?" She said.

"Regina do you believe in love at first sight?"

Regina was taken aback. _She had not been expecting that!_

If anything she would have thought that he was going to ask to kiss her. She felt a wave of butterflies flutter through her at the thought. _If he had, would she have said 'yes'? _Regina thought for a moment. She had only met him the other day and had only been on one date with him and that was earlier that morning. She pondered for a moment but then she came up with the answer that she knew she would have said without a shadow of a doubt.

_Yes_... _Oh yes. _She would've kissed him.

However he hadn't asked her that. Instead he had asked her about her thoughts on love and love at first sight. For some reason she felt that she would have been more comfortable receiving a request for him to kiss her than that question. She took in a deep breath, answering him tentatively.

"Well not really," she began, thinking over her past relationships. Even with Daniel it had taken a while before she knew she was in love with him. However what she heard herself saying next surprised even her. "But I suppose it could happen."

Robin nodded.

"Then how about soul mates?" The light haired man prompted, "Another person that shares a missing part of us, almost as if they completes a part of our soul."

Regina was feeling the heat in the room rising up again. Her heart beat beginning to pound away loudly in her chest, causing blood to rise up into her ears, as the butterflies swarmed around together in her stomach sending shivers across her skin.

His eyes were on her, staring intently, gauging her reaction. She swallowed the lump that formed in her throat, all but whispering when she gave her response.

"What are you saying?"

Robin's eyes were dead set on hers, boring into her soul. If Regina hadn't known any better she would have said that he could see straight through her.

"I think you're mine." he said at last.

A thousand thoughts went rushing throughout her head, all spinning around in tight circles, forming a mini tornado in between her ears, disguised as a head ache. _He thought she was his what?! _Regina wasn't sure whether she felt more shocked that he had said it, or that for a moment, she would have said that she agreed, _wholeheartedly_.

_There was something about him._ That had been the thought spinning over and over in her mind during the whole day. It wasn't just his smile, or the way his gorgeous blue eyes flickered over her slowly, like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. No, it was more then that. It had to do with his scent, the underlying woodsy smell of forest trees mixed with fresh air that made her feel safe and secure. Like she was home, like she belonged.

Despite all of the butterflies that she felt when she was with him, there was something about his presence. Something about his hand placed protectively on the small of her back, or his fingers running lovingly though her hair as he brushed the strands back and behind her ear. She felt like she had known him for years, not just a day. Everything about him put her at ease. She didn't have to be what the world expected her to be when she was with him. He made her feel calm. And right there, because she was next to him, she felt as if she were finally at complete and utter peace with the world.

However, no matter how her heart truly felt, her mind could not fathom the notion and would not let his statement rest without clarification.

_"What?" _She breathed.

"I'm sorry," Robin immediately said, "I did not mean to scare you."

He took a deep breath, shrinking back a little bit and Regina instantly felt bad for making him so self conscious. She wanted to reach out, to hold his hand, to offer comfort to him, however she found that she was unable to move. Her body felt completely paralyzed and rooted to the spot.

"Look," He continued quietly, once he had gathered his thoughts, "I know I must sound crazy, but from the moment I saw you, I knew there was something about you. Something which made something in me, just 'click'. Like there was something that I was missing, like a fire that I hadn't known was out, which suddenly came roaring back to life when we met that day."

Regina shook her head, she didn't even care that her mouth was now hanging unattractively wide-open, her eyes wide too, as if she were a deer caught in headlights.

All she could see were his eyes, their deep blue. Intense yet calming, like an ocean. There were years of his life written in them, and in an instant, she knew. She felt it in her soul.

_He was right._

Her mind might not be able to contemplate it, but right now that wasn't what was leading her. Her heart was and her heart was telling her that he was hers. The part of her that she had felt she had been missing, for all of these years. The one thing that would complete her. It was him.

He was her soul mate and she was his.

Somewhere in the midst of the moment she had moved closer, closing the gap between them. She could almost feel the warmth of his lips, wanting to reach out her tongue and taste them, his stubble brushing up against her cheek making her eyes flutter shut.

"What is this?" She whispered, breathless, as his scent intoxicated her.

"I'm not sure." He said. She felt his breath hit her lips, picking up the hints of cinnamon from their hot chocolate earlier, driving all of her senses wild. "All I can say is, are you willing to take a chance Regina?"

She nodded the smallest of nods, as the firewood began to crackle and pop. And then, in a moment, she felt the faintest brush of his lips on hers and she would have sworn time froze, and the world came to a stop.

xxx

Regina shook her head sending the water droplets that were beating down on back her splaying around, everywhere.

They had kissed, and it had felt like magic.

Every cell in her body had came alive the moment his lips met hers. They were so soft and his kiss, mixed with the stubble on his face that was softly grazing her cheek, made her feel like she was going to explode!

She felt warm, hot, burning even! But at the same time she felt cool, calm, relaxed. As if he and she together were opposite sides of the same coin. A perfect fit, meant for each other. Each pushing and pulling at the same intensity. Both coming apart and crashing together like waves in the ocean.

They were just tentative, soft, exploring kisses, but to her, she felt like she was a fire and he, a tidal wave. If he didn't put her out soon she would have surly imploded, blazing into a raging inferno.

Their lips had only parted when the need for air became so prevalent, that she swore she could feel the fingers of unconsciousness begin to take hold of her, trying to get a grip on her and pull each of them into the emptiness of their dark depths.

She wasn't sure for how long they had been locked together in their passionate embrace, both exploring each other tenderly, yet feverishly at the same time. It was like he knew exactly where to touch her, and kiss her to make her shiver; like he knew that running his hands though her hair would make her flush and make her heart beat faster. However in her mind she knew that he was discovering it all for the first time, just like her. For her, it was like she had done this before, kissing him, holding him; as if they had both done this many times before, almost as if they had been together in another life-time, only now finding each other in this one, discovering themselves yet again.

She had never felt so cared for, so cherished, so desired.

All she knew was that she had woken up only once in the middle of the night to change positions, and found his arms wrapped around her, his chest pressed into her back, the warmth of his rhythmic breathing coming out in puffs on her neck sending shivers down her spine.

His body engulfed hers and she felt instantly relaxed. When she closed her eyes again she fell back soundly asleep, so warm and at ease that she didn't wake once for the rest of the night.

Earlier that evening it was like they had had an unspoken agreement, that they wouldn't sleep together, that they would only kiss and hold each other like lovers in the night. However that morning when he had come up behind her and kissed her neck, she had let go of all pretenses. _She had been ready to make love to him._ She wasn't sure whether it was to soon in their relationship to be calling it that, but she didn't care. Nothing about their relationship was by the book, nothing about it was normal, however now it didn't seem to bug her as much as it had when she had been sitting on the couch prior.

Regina turned round, turning off the shower head, that she was currently under, stepping back into his master bathroom, eyeing the robe hanging on the hook by the door.

She didn't remember exactly when he had gotten her the robe that she had been wearing that morning. Quite frankly she wasn't sure when they had managed to find the time to change.

All she knew was that they _had_ changed and they had ended up falling asleep together, his arms wrapped around her waist, fingers splayed out over her stomach, sleeping soundly on the couch.

That night, her dreams had been filled with him.

His hands in her hair, playing with it like it was the softest of silks, her lips pressed to his.

Everything about their kisses for the most part had been innocent.

He had kept his hands above the neckline except for the occasional slip where he would slide one down to her back in order to pull her closer to him. But that was it, they would always return.

However, _dream he_r seemed to have a different take on how the night had proceeded. In her sleep their kisses had started out the same. Slow, tentative, innocent. Taking their time to get to know one another while taking a chance on someone that they had both just met, whilst sitting on his couch._ But then he had moved..._

She wasn't sure how, or when he had managed to do it, but in a moment he had picked her up and was carrying her over to the corner of the room. She knew she had spotted a piano there earlier that day when he had taken her on the tour of the penthouse, and when she felt the cool, glossy surface slide beneath her she knew that was what he had placed her on.

There was a momentary splank of a few dissonant keys as he adjusted them, and then nothing but his lips on hers. Setting her down, he swung her round until her legs dangled off of the front of the grand piano.

Even in her dream state she could feel him. Their lips had never once parted, the whole time his hands still roaming through her hair as she laid back on the closed top, however this time they also were making their way down and around her body. Circling her, making patterns on her skin, coming to a stop where the large knot in the center of her robe was, holding it together.

He pulled once, yanking the material apart and in a moment his hands were on her, finger tips running over the lace of her red lingerie underneath, taking her in with his eyes making her gasp.

She felt heat flush her over her, even in her sleep.

All she could see was the deep blue of his eyes, darkened by lust and a little bit of something else. _Was that love?_ She wasn't sure, but whatever it was, it was there, weaving itself in and out between the flecks of blue.

With one breath and one last glance, his hands trailed down, finding the end of her lace underwear and tugging. Pulling ever so slowly, as if to give her time to say 'stop', all the way until they made their way down her legs and then casting them off once they hit her feet.

Dream Regina's mouth dropped open, and if she didn't know better she would assume that her own mouth connected to her body that was currently asleep next to him on the couch, also did as well.

He didn't speak to her at all, instead he just chose to stare, communicating his want through his eyes as he leaned back in order to gain a full view of her.

She was sitting their, atop of his grand piano, in nothing besides a bra and a robe.

His hands then snaked up her sides, making her gasp as they wound around her back finding the clasp of her bra. He popped it open, freeing her, somehow making the robe fall off of her shoulders in his rush.

She gasped again as his hands then dropped to her legs, gripping at her thighs and separating them so that he could stand between them.

He then let them drag up the sensitive skin and brush ever so lightly at the inner most part of her thigh.

She held her breath.

Even in her sleep she was feeling the effects of his warm hands ghosting over her skin. Teasing her, _taunting_ her. Sending ripples through her that, if they weren't diluted soon, would surly send her into oblivion.

He made her gasp, and her head spin, but the moment that his mouth ended up on her sex she was done for.

She didn't even care about what he did next. All she knew was that she couldn't get enough of him and that she didn't want it to end.

The feeling was exquisite.

She felt his hands return to her again but she didn't care. She was too focused with the wonderful sensations that his tongue was bringing out in her. Riling her up and sending waves of pleasure racking through her body. Arousal coursed through her, and she felt as if at any moment her head was going to explode.

It was only then when she realized that it had been a dream. The light poured in from the massive floor to ceiling windows, hitting her face and waking her from her slumber. She was overheated and flushed, her body covered in sweat under the thick robe.

That was when she had realized that he was no longer behind her. Rather somewhere else entirely and she stood up, making her way over to those said windows that made up the walls of his apartment.

As the snow had been falling heavily she had gotten lost in thought right before he had come up behind her and that was the last that Regina remembered of their crazy night, spent together, stuck in his penthouse 'apartment'.

She wrapped a towel around herself, trying to cool down her overheating body, using another to dry out her hair. Wringing it once then wrapping it up.

She made her way through the bathroom noting the small water rivulets that had escaped, running down her arms and legs, evaporating before they hit the floor. She took a moment to stand still, in one spot, watching as another droplet fell from the tip of her finger and vanished right before it hit the tiles. She blinked, confused.

Suddenly she felt a warmth that she hadn't noticed before, starting at her toes and running up her legs, heating up her whole body from the bottom up. _Were the floors heated?!_

Another droplet fell and evaporated and Regina gasped. _They were!_

Regina felt her jaw drop open_. Was there nothing this man didn't have?!_

She stood for a moment, reveling in the warmth, letting the sensation of heat wash over her, before she realized. If the floors that were previously cold were now hot, how did they heat up?

_Was the power back?!_

Turning, Regina looked for a light switch, but before she had a chance to test one there was a light knock at the door.

"Regina, you alright in there?" Came Robin's concerned voice from outside the bathroom -_ He was probably wondering what was taking her so long..._

Realizing that her definition of the term 'quick shower' must seem slightly skewed to him, due to the exorbitant amount of time that she had spent replaying their night together, under the pulse of the water; she wrapped her towel tighter around herself, yanking the one she had holding up her hair off so that the wet strands could fall back down around her face, splaying onto her shoulders.

With a quick flick of her wrists she slicked her hair back, parting it to the side, taking a quick glance at her reflection in the foggy mirror before she turned around.

"Regina-" Robin began. He had his hand raised, ready to knock again, however before he could do so the door swung open releasing a billowing cloud of steam. The heat hit him square in the face causing his eyes to water, resulting in a temporary state of blindness. Robin cleared his throat, forcing his eyes to open. However the moment he did so he wish he hadn't. The sight before him was enough to make him wish that he was permanently blind but he knew it was no use, as her body would now be permanently seared into every crevasse of his brain.

"- _oh my God_."

She couldn't help the smirk that was threatening to grow on her face. Honestly she hadn't thought much about opening the door, but apparently he hadn't been expecting her to appear wrapped up only in a towel. Judging from his contorted facial expression of pure pain, she had struck a nerve. If she had thought that him getting a glimpse of her lingerie that morning would drive him crazy, then the sight of her dripping wet, straight out of the shower, had drove him right off the cliff!

Clearing her throat she tried her best to school her features, but failed miserably. She spoke.

_"Can I help you?"_

She would have shaken her head in surprise hearing the low, seductive tone, that her voice had taken on when she asked, however surprisingly, she wasn't!

Normally, she wasn't like this. _Provocative_.

Actually, she was anything but. But there was something about him, something, that at the same time as he brought out an utmost sense of safety and serenity in her, he also brought out a side of her that she had long been missing. One that she wasn't even sure she had any more. Something about the way he looked at her that made her feel alive and, dare she say it... _sexy?_

Deciding that it was already to late to turn around and adorn the plush robe hanging of the hook in the corner, she stayed put, crossing her arms across her torso to keep the towel from falling off or opening unexpectedly, incidentally propping her breasts up at the same time.

She saw his eyes widen slightly and she smiled. He was so easily affected by her and every emotion he had showed on his face and she found she liked it. _A lot. _

When she cleared her throat again, his eyes which had been permanently glued to the floor snapped back up, finding hers.

Realizing that he wasn't going to say anything, she spoke again, "So why are you here?"

There was a split second where he appeared as if he were frozen, Regina wasn't sure whether he had forgotten how to speak, or if she had actually managed to fry a circuit in his brain. However he seemed to shake himself out of it a moment later, the lower timbre of his voice the only give away that she had affected him.

"I came to ask M'lady if she would like to extend this date a little bit longer and join me for breakfast?" he asked.

Regina bit her lip feeling a blush rising up from her chest to her cheeks. Somewhere in the time between her leaving him panting in the living room and taking her extremely long shower, he had managed to calm down and wash up himself as well. Regina noticed that his hair was still a bit ruffled, however she smiled when she realized it was due to her hands running through it no more than and hour ago.

When her eyes reached his new attire however she had to bite her lip in order to hold back a low moan of approval that was tempting to escape.

He had changed from his robe and was now sporting a pair of dark wash jeans that fitted him well, with a white top and a jean shirt thrown loosely over. Minus the robe from the night before, this was probably the most casual Regina had seen him, and she found that she was extremely attracted to this Robin. He seemed more at home, more himself, as opposed to him all done up in a suit and tie. _Though she wouldn't complain about him wearing only a tie, _she thought. Regina shook her head.

However, she found that she couldn't stop herself from staring, until she felt her stomach growl and she remembered that he had mentioned something about breakfast.

"I would love breakfast," She finally said in answer to his previous question. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, as the power just came back on, anything is possible." Robin said, a mischievously playful smirk, that she was becoming all too accustomed to formed slowly on his face, "However I was willing to resort to making s'mores over the fireplace about an hour ago, if need be."

Regina stared at him for a minute, dumbstruck before he started laughing and she realized that he was joking. The fact that he would even think of cooking marshmallows over his expensive fireplace in the living-room, like they were camping outdoors in the woods, made her crack up and she found herself chuckling along hysterically with him.

His sense of humor reminded her of her godson, Henry's, humor. Childlike yet hilarious. Robin was almost like a child, Regina realized, spontaneous and free spirited. He made her laugh harder than she had in a long time. Her face was actually beginning to hurt from all of the smiling and she found she liked that about him, a lot.

However when he pulled his lower lip in between his teeth and bit down lightly, smiling at her as he did so, all childlike thoughts vanished, replaced by some very adult things that revolved around just what she could do with those lips.

Regina shook her head.

"Well," she said, when her laughter died down, "I'm not one to be opposed to French toast."

Robin nodded, smiling. "French toast it it. Whipped cream?" He added.

Regina's mind must have been far down some proverbial gutter for she was initially confused again until she realized that he was suggesting whipped cream for the french toast, and nothing else. She closed her eyes, smiling._ She was definitely getting coal this year_.

"Sounds wonderful." She said.

Robin nodded, beginning to turn around on his heel until he paused and swiveled back.

"Oh - I also laid out some clothes for you," He said, his eyes unconsciously roaming over her towel clad body before he blinked and snapped them back up to meet hers, "They're on the bed."

He pointed a finger in the direction of his room down the long hall. Regina felt her eyebrows lift as she realized that she was going to be able to finally take a peek into his private space.

"That way you don't have to walk around and tempt me in your robe all day." He finished.

Regina snapped her head back, raising a brow and speaking before she could stop herself.

"You find me tempting?"

There was a look of utter longing that crossed the light haired mans face before his visage turned serious. Regina felt a shiver run down her spine as tingles rippled over her skin when he responded in a low whisper.

"More than you know."

He turned back, making his way towards the kitchen.

A sudden light filtered through the hallway as he turned on the switch at the end before disappearing.

Relief sweep through Regina at his words, and a smile formed on her face, yet it was quickly wiped away as she realized her dilemma.

The power was back, therefore the snow must have lightened. _They were able to leave. _

Anxiety hit her like a semi truck. She knew that the moment she left the warm and cozy cocoon of the apartment, where they both had formed their own crazy little world, the real world would set in and the reality of their situation all would come crashing down on her.

They had only met a day ago. They had only been on one _actual_ date. And yet, stuck in that apartment, alone, with him none of that seemed to matter. He now knew her better than the majority of the people she spent most of her life with. He knew how to touch her, how to make her shiver and how to hold her to make her feel safe. He knew some of her deepest fears and regrets. And she to knew his.

There was no point in denying it.

_She was falling for him._

Regina cast her head back, letting it thud dully against the frame of the bathroom doorway she was standing against.

She had never felt like this before. No one had ever made her feel the way he did. Warm and fuzzy. Like she was a Queen.

She was falling for him, and falling fast and she had no idea what she was supposed to do about it. But at that moment she decided to stop. To stop over-thinking and let herself breathe. Pushing all of her fears away, she decided just to live in the moment.

She would cross that bridge when she came to it, and maybe - _just maybe - _she wouldn't be crossing alone. But with him.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! More to come next week! Thank you to all of you that follow me on Twitter! Your hounding has paid off(; A few shoutouts:**_

_**Anny Rodrigues** \- YOU ARE AWESOME! hahah - THANK YOU FOR READING!_

_**RoseRed** \- I left the answer to your question up at the top! As to the ratings, they are both definitely M rated fics! Not Guilty you can skip over, however Smut is a massive part of OOO (at least at the beginning, but I would suggest reading it, the Robin &amp; Regina moments are wonderful!) If you want another wonderfully written fic to read (that is rated T) I would suggest InquisitiveDreamer's fic 'Roads Are for Journeys, Not Destinations', it's brilliant, if I do say so myself(; Also, thank you for catching all of the throwbacks to the show, I love adding those(:_

_**Naomi -** THANK YOU! You are the first person to mention the chapter titles (Pay attention to them - They will start to have meaning in future chapters!) MWAH!_

_**aldysgal aka Tiffany** \- Well you know Regina! I'm impressed, you're the first person to mention that it's also Regina who has some emotional needs to work through(: That shall be important later as well! Thank you love!_

_**willow141 &amp; ecsculy** \- You two! What shall I do with you?! Stop thinking ahead! (; Good job! What will happen shall be addressed next chap! Thank you so much for reading!_

_**DocMcRegals** \- Gracious you flatter me! *fans self* Thank you thank you! Those fics are some of my faves, all followed(; and, DO VISIT ! Seattle is a wonderful place! Great food, great people &amp; great music! And I hope this chapter suffices! It did hit 10,000 words last I checked! (yes, the flashback started while she was in the shower! It ends in this chap when she got out of the shower!) And Roland is coming!_

_**RedBlackandLights** \- I shall promise not to fireball your ass as long as you promise to continue reading and leaving wonderful reviews like your last(; hah thank you dear! You cracked me up! Roland shall be in the next chap!_

_**hevelinchris** \- here you go!_

_**Nikki** \- I do hope this helped, however their 'actually' sexy time... well dear, I have written part of it, and trust me... it's worth the wait(;_

_**LucyTheMarauder** \- Me? Evil?! Never!(; haha, thank you for noticing all of the nod's to the show! And thank you for being so wonderful with all of your reviews!_

_**Laura-Mai** \- Bonjour! Comment ca va? I do hope this helped to appease your frustration... however I think you shall forgive me fully with the next few updates! MWAH! _

**_Much love to those of you on Twitter &amp; all of you tht follow/read &amp; review! MWAH!_**


	6. The Man With All the Toys

**RUFFLETES! Dear goodness gracious, this must be how the producers/writers of BBC Sherlock feel, taking ungodly long hiatuses between their seasons just to give you three little, tiny episodes! (But of course, three wonderfully written, brilliantly acted, beautifully scored episodes that leave you begging on your knee's for more!)**

**Oh my gosh, it has been so long! I could go into full detail about what has happened and why it has been 3 months since I last updated this story, leaving our characters hanging right at the cusp of some fun times, but I won't bore you with a 10,000 word excuse. Long story short, my muse for this fic left. There is a whole lot of my heart in this story, some of the conversations between characters and the emotions and events here I have experienced in my real life and therefore this fic means a whole heck of lot to me. The idea for it was my own. The plot line is my own. Everything but the wonderful characters here is mine and that is such a blessing, but it can also be a curse. After writing the last chapter, I wore myself pouring into this day and night that I let myself believe I needed a break... one that turned into an entire mini vacation and then some! I'm so very sorry dears, I didn't mean to leave you hanging this long!**

**But, as those of you that follow my on Twitter know - my muse has returned for this fic and full force! A big thanks for that goes to **_InquisitiveDreamer, _**my wonderful friend and beta! She has helped me day and night, always giving of her time to offer suggestions and showering praise. If you are ever lucky enough to know her, HOLD ON and count your blessings because she truly is one of those once in a lifetime friends that will stick with you through thick and thin. She is loyal, wonderful and a brilliantly talented writer. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for me.**

**Lastly, and big thank you to all of you! To those of you that have stayed by my side, encouraging me, uplifting me, and threatening me to write something or else you'll post gif's of bears &amp; creepy little alien angels on my time line(; - thank you! To those of you that continue to comment on this story, and or follow/fave, even when it has been inactive for quite sometime, thank you! You'd better believe we writers see those little 'UPDATE PLEASE' comments that pop up in our email notifications. _MWAH to you_! It appears that a lot of us writers all took a hiatus at or near the same time leaving you fic-less, however we all seem to be returning! (On that note, if you haven't read Zoe's new chapter of her fabulous story**_ Did You Know You're Knocking Hips with a Killer Queen?_** MOSEY ON OVER THERE AND DO SO AFTER YOU FINISH THIS CHAPTER! As well, the lovely Isabel has updated her wondrously smutty fic **_Red_**.) And to those of you that this is your first time reading this (if you've made it this far in this novel of an authors note!) Welcome! As you can see, I care deeply about my fans/readers/friends. You all mean so very much to me. That is why I don't let anyone bring me down for writing fanfictions - it is a wonderful world here of people with amazing talents and gifts that are willing to take of their time to use them and share them with others, without asking for anything in return. **

**That, my friends, is bloody amazing.**

**So, without further ado please enjoy surprise #3/3 - welcome to chapter 5 (well technically 6) of Warm Hearts! Do enjoy!**

* * *

_The Man With All the Toys_

He had lied.

He was a fantastic cook. Well, of French Toast at least.

Regina smirked to herself remembering their conversation a day prior; she may have only sampled his French Toast, but it was enough to convince her that he was better than a 'decent' cook. She could still taste the spicy cinnamon that had mixed with the sweet syrup, like tiny explosions of flavor bursting on her tongue.

She was too far off, and lost in her own thoughts, staring out at the swirling snow, to notice the light haired man moving toward her out of the corner of her eye.

"You alright over here, M'lady?"

Regina blinked, Robin's voice bringing her back to reality.

"Fine." She responded. "Just thinking."

After her shower, once she had finished drying off, she had made her way out of the master bathroom and down to his room to find the clothes he had layed out for her. A thought had crossed her mind to walk past the kitchen entrance clad in only her robe, but she decided against it. Feeling a slight tingling in her fingers when she placed them against the large black doors as she pushed them open, stepping in.

The room was as grand as the rest of the penthouse. It too followed the theme, white walls, the rest an all black color palette. She spotted the bed easily, for it was half of the size of the room, and there, on the edge was a set of clothes, laid out, just like he had said.

She walked in further, spotting a tank top, light cardigan and pair of black pants. Upon closer inspection she realized that the pants were not made of any thick material at all. In fact they were rather thin. Reaching the bed, Regina bent down, grabbing the article. Holding them she realized they were sparse, and..._ stretchy?_

_Yoga pants._

_Why the hell did Robin have women's yoga pants?_

The cardigan was acceptable. She could pass it off, as it could easily be one of his, however looking at it closely, she could tell that it definitely had a woman's cut. _But yoga pants,__ seriously__? _Regina found herself standing at the edge of his bed, wrapped in nothing but a towel, questioning how the man that she had just met had women's clothes readily available in his apartment.

Realizing that she had been standing there, staring blankly at the pants for a good minute, she shook her head. Sliding them on she as she dressed herself, forgoing the tank top and resorting to buttoning up only the cardigan over her bra, preferring the feel of the soft material -which she figured to be cashmere- instead of the scratchy cotton against her bare skin. Finding a mirror, she checked her reflection before making her way out of the room, and towards the wafting aroma of breakfast making it's presence known from the kitchen.

She shifted in her seat to keep her leg from falling asleep where she sat at the end of the counter.

When she had finished dressing she arrived in the kitchen to find him faced away from her, pulling out the final ingredients for their meal. She watched for a moment, entranced. He looked so comfortable as he grabbed both plates from the stove, spinning around to set them a top of the counter. He hadn't seen her come up, however the look on his face when he did spot her made her breath hitch and her heart skip a beat.

It was only for a moment, but she saw it all. His mouth opened slightly and his eye's flickering over her, scanning her up and down and she would have sworn she could see a fuse fry in his head.

Though now she was fully clothed, Regina felt as if she could have been back in her towel from earlier, due to the heat radiating off of her body, mainly because of the way that he was looking at her. He didn't say anything, but his eyes were speaking volumes more than his mouth ever could.

_He was blatantly attracted to her._ But_ s_he wasn't sure why?

She was dressed in no more than a pair of yoga pants and a loose cardigan. What was left of her makeup had been scrubbed off in her extra long shower. Her hair was still slightly damp as she had neglected to dry it, letting it's natural curl come through. She didn't feel remotely as sexy as she did the day before, but it didn't change the fact that he was looking at her like she looked at a box of Frans Gray-Salted caramels. _With great desire._

Regina felt her face flush, as flashbacks of their heated morning encounter on the couch and her dreams of them on the piano played before her eyes. She could almost feel the ghost of his stubble upon her lips, his fingers on her skin as each memory began to play.

Finally she heard him speak, and she shook her head, trying to regain her composure and act as if she hadn't just been imagining what it would be like if he were to forget about the French Toast and just pour the syrup all over her. _Sticky. Sweet. Wet._.. _and_ _ahh, _She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Hungry M'lady?" She heard him ask pulling her back into the present. The timbre of voice was deep, low, and husky as it grated erotically against her skin, sending sparks blazing out across her chest. Her eyes shot up to find him staring straight at her. But his eyes were not on hers. No, his gaze was just slightly lower, staring straight at her lips, nearly burning her with his intensity.

Suddenly she found that she had lost all ability to breathe.

"Ravenous." She whispered, breathlessly.

His eyes shot back up to hers.

No longer were they the light blue that she had grown accustomed to over the past two days. _No_. Their brightness was gone, melted and transformed into something deeper, darker. There was something simmering underneath the surface, bubbling up, threatening to boil over. There was a flash of an almost animilastic desire in his eyes, and Regina felt her heart beat quicken. The look in Robin's eyes was nothing short of intense. For a moment Regina would have sworn that he was debating whether or not to skip breakfast and jump straight to dessert. _Dessert, of course, being her. _

But he didn't.

In an instant he blinked, releasing a shallow breath and the look was no longer in existence. If it was possible, when his eyes connected with hers again she felt her whole body light, her heart pounding even harder. The lust inducing gaze was gone, replaced by something deeper and more sincere. It was absolutely nerve wracking.

She pulled her eyes away, instantly taking an interest in anything that wasn't his heated gaze. Instead, she focused on the display that sat before her on the table.

From the perfectly browned toast to the juice, everything looked perfect. It was only when he pulled out the ketchup that she paused, feeling her eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Robin turned, "What?"

"What's that for?" She questioned. When he continued to stare at her, brows furrowed, she nodded, gesturing at the ketchup bottle in his hands. "That, why did you grab ketchup? Did you decided to skip breakfast and move on to lunch already?"

"What? Oh," Robin said, shaking his head as a crooked smile appeared on his face, "No, this is for the toast."

"The toast? Why would you grab ketchup for French toast?"

Robin's eyebrows raised, an almost amused expression taking over his face. "Because I'm going to put it on the toast?"

"_What?!_" Regina asked in shock. She felt her voice jumping up, very close to sky-high and she immediately flew a hand up to grasp her throat in order to hold it down.

At the look on her face the gorgeous looking man, -that a moment ago Regina would have thought couldn't get any more perfect- laughed._ He actually laughed!_

Regina felt her eyebrows knit abnormally close together in confusion. The feeling that she was on the outside of a very much inside joke was jabbing at her gut. She sat in a stunned silence waiting for him to provide her the punch line.

"Yes." Robin finally said when his laughter had died down, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing again as he saw her expression of shock and horror. He continued, "I know it may seem odd, but where I come from using syrup is considered 'weird'."

"What?" She repeated again, in the same abnormally high-pitched voice.

"Yes, trust me. It was just as much of a shock for me when I first came here; imagine, sitting down, expecting to have your favorite - French Toast, with a side of eggs and ketchup, only to be handed the toast, with a saucer filled with syrup instead!" Robin said, shuddering.

Regina watched as a look of pure disgust clouded the man's handsome face. If she hadn't have been so repulsed at the thought she might have laughed. But ketchup and French toast._ No_._ Just no_.

He continued on as if he could read her thoughts, "It may be weird, but it's what we do."

Regina nodded.

"That _is_ weird."

"Hey," Robin scoffed, trying to look hurt, however failing with the grin that was still on his face. "Where I grew up, French toast was more of a savory meal, instead of a sugary treat."

"Well then, I guess our bread must be sweeter than yours." Regina smirked, proud of her quip. Robin nodded.

"A lot of things here are actually. Much sweeter."

Regina's eyes flicked up. The moment they caught his blue one's staring straight back into hers she could tell, he wasn't talking about toast anymore. She gulped.

"It was actually Roland who turned me onto this," he continued without pause, setting the syurp down in front of her, grabbing a fork and a knife. "I still think it's disgusting though."

"Speaking of Roland," She said, ignoring his additional comment, watching him as he raised his brow signalling for her to continue as he sat down, "Where is he?"

"At his mothers."

_Ah, Right...Marian._ In their little cozy bubble of the Escala penthouse suite she had almost been able to convince herself that the woman didn't exist, and that they, she and Robin, might be able to have something special, together - all by themselves-.

_Wait. _

Regina shook her head realizing the shocking thoughts that were going on inside it.

She couldn't possibly be having thoughts like that already? _No. No way. Right?_ With Daniel it had taken months before she had realized her feelings for him, and even then she wasn't really sure how valid they were. She had known that she cared for him deeply, and him her; but even when he had told her how much he loved her on the night of her 21st birthday, she still wasn't sure if she had ever really 'loved' him back. But with Robin, things were different. Her feelings for him had hit her hard, like an onslaught of a dozen frozen snowballs all being thrown at her at once; and, sitting there at the end of his kitchen table, watching the snow flurries fall softly outside, she felt all of those feelings fluttering around in her stomach wildly, due to the domesticity of it all.

Blinking rapidly she tried to clear her mind as she heard the voice across from her, and she registered that it was Robin speaking again.

"I'll have to get him later." He added nonchalantly, managing to pull her out of her thoughts, firmly, as if he were just thinking aloud.

"Feel free to go, if you need to get him now."

"Not to worry, he can wait." Robin said, picking up his silverware and cutting off a bite-sized piece of perfectly golden-brown french toast. Regina watched as he dipped it into the ketchup, stabbing a slice of egg onto the fork before raising it to his mouth. She felt something akin to fear stir up in her stomach mostly due to the mismatching flavors that she knew were going to be assaulting his taste buds at any moment, but also because of the oddness of his un-concered attitude towards the well being of his precious son.

"No really," she said, closing her eyes and tilting her head a quarter to the side in order to avoid watching him consume another bite of the stomach turning meal, "I don't want to be the reason that you were held up from getting your son. Feel free to go now, we can cut this short so that you can get him."

Robin put down his fork and Regina's eyes snapped up when she heard it clatter loudly against the edge of his ceramic plate, "Regina, I haven't been on a date with someone that I _very much_ like, in _God_ _knows_ how long, so please just... Let me enjoy this."

Regina blushed. _Profusely_.

She wasn't sure if it was the words that he had spoken, that were causing her to heat up like a flaming hot torch on the inside, or rather the intense look that she saw reflecting back at her from the depths of his deep blue eyes. But he was being _completely_ serious and it seriously - _Turned_. _Her_. _On._

"You still consider this a date?" She whispered, huskily. She coughed when she heard the somewhat girlish lilt her voice had taken on, though due to the nerves that were currently exploding inside of her because of the butterflies that were now waging war in her stomach.

"What else would it be?"

Regina felt her face color a shade pinker as she found herself to be completely speechless, still blushing.

"I.. I don't know-" she heard herself stammering.

"Then take it from me," Robin spoke, his unwavering tone effectively cutting her off. Regina let her eyes wander up the tee shirt and denim covered torso of the sandy haired man, to find his blue eyes pouring into hers yet again. This time she let her gaze lock onto his, taking in the intensity without falter, "this _is_ still a date. We may have crammed our first and second date all into one, but I see no reason why we should feel like we have to follow any of those unwritten regulations for dating."

"Whoever it was that made it a rule that you have to space them out was an awful git." He added nonchalantly, before taking another bite of his French Toast. Regina, on the other hand, found herself caught completely unprepared for the hilarity of his remark, and she snorted involuntarily, loudly. She instantly shot her hand up to her nose in the hopes to mask the sound - sending up a silent pray of thanks that she didn't have any food in her mouth at the moment, for it would have gone flying - but it was too late.

Robin had heard it, and she watched in horror as his eyes widened dramatically before he howled; dropping his fork down and completely forgetting about his breakfast, as he leaned back, his hands coming up to his stomach, roaring with laughter, which only resulted in making her blush deeper and him laugh louder.

"Here," he said in between his bouts of hysterics, "how 'bout this. After we finish breakfast I'll get dressed,and we can both go and pick him up together, _hmm_? What do you say?"

"Oh I'd love to," Regina found herself answering before thinking, feeling the embarrassment from moments before slowly leave her cheeks. However a second later her mind caught up to her and she added, "but I can't."

It would have been comical how quickly the golden haired mans face fell had she not instantly felt her heart drop along with it as well, and, almost without thinking, she shot her hand out, finding his across the table and holding on tightly.

"I just have to get back to my parents," she said, trying to explain herself and getting the slightly lopsided grin that she had grown so fond of back on his handsome face as quickly as possible. "My father is probably working himself up to a heart attack wondering where I am, and if I'm okay." She finished, giving a slight squeeze to the warm hand in hers. However the sandy haired man didn't look any less confused in fact, if at all possible, the lines above his brow crinkled further and he looked even more bewildered than before.

It took a moment for Regina to comprehend the perplexed look that was masking Robin's face, however when she did she nearly snorted again. Instead she resorted to pinching the bridge of her nose in order to avoid releasing another ungodly sound, and she shook her head lightly, laughing heartily into her hand.

"That's why I'm in Seattle," She explained, continuing as she saw the puzzled look expand further on his face, "I'm here because I am visiting my parents for the holidays."

A look of understanding seemed to finally cross the man's face and he nodded, mouthing a silent 'o', but Regina was to far engrossed in her thoughts to notice.

"Oh my gosh, I'm leaving a date early because I have to go back to my parents." She thought aloud, "What am I, twelve?"

A vivacious melody of laughter left Regina lips and vibrated throughout the room. It started from her core, resonate across the kitchen, and bounce off of every surface,Robin thought it sounded like pure gold. He chuckled, a brilliant grin blooming on his face as he bit down on his lower lip, "Did you need to borrow a phone to give them an update, M'lady?"

"No, no I sent a text to them last night!" She smiled, thinking aloud, "Probably hasn't helped any, however-_ God! _I feel like I'm back in middle school again, forgetting the most basic rules of sneaking out! Remember to call mom. Tell her I'm spending the night at Tinks house. Then change into a bikini and sneak out to go to the popular high school boys New Years Eve pool party!"

Regina chuckled, feeling a blanket of nostalgia wrap around her as she lost herself to the memories. Robin on the other hand looked like he had just been caught with his pants down and visibly gulped, trying to wet his suddenly dry throat, before he opened his mouth once again to speak.

"Did you ever end up doing that M'lady?" He finally asked.

Regina, however, didn't answer. Her interest was piqued when she heard the slightly husky tone emanating from the man, and she turned, taking in the rings of slate grey that were swirling round in his crystal blue irises.

She smirked.

She could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his face impassive by the way that his jaw kept tensing when he breathed. His eyes were scanning her up and down repetitively and, for the briefest of moments, Regina let herself imagine that he was trying to picture what she must of looked like at that age, with her long hair, clad in only her most scandalous of swimwear. Feeling a rush of excitement coarse through her, she decided to test the theory that was rapidly forming in her head.

Regina took in a deep breath and reached across the table for the coffee mug that he had placed before her, just to the left. Grabbing it she leaned back, readjusting herself in her seat before lifting the mug to her lips. The motion forced her shoulders to drop back and push her chest forward as she flicked her wavy hair over her shoulder, exposing the long expanse of her neck. Robin's eyes automatically stopped in their pursuit of documenting her entire body and snapped instantly up to her chest where the thin fabric of the cardigan he'd given her was pulling against itself, straining at the buttons while it tried to find a way to come open at the seams. Regina watched as the gorgeous looking mans face distorted from one of pain into an expression of pure desire. There was a flash of pink as his tongue shot out, wetting his lower lip before his teeth sunk down onto the flesh. At that movement Regina felt little explosions of heat ignite all over her body, like a parade of fireworks. She took a moment to let herself revel in the sensation of being wanted, before raising a brow and responding.

"Maybe..._once_."

Robin's eyes snapped up. This time there was no trace of the light blue from before left in them. They were solid, dark, mimicking the color of the night sky.

If it weren't for the table between them, Regina wouldn't have been surprised if he were to stand up and grab her by her hips, kissing her fiercely, as his fingers worked nimbly to rid her of her sweater. If the expression on his face was anything to go by, she wasn't far off the mark.

He looked completely entranced, desire swirling plainly in his eyes. She smirked when she realized that he wasn't even trying to hide it anymore. Regina felt her pulse begin to spike as his gaze continued.

But he didn't kiss her.

Instead he spoke.

"Well then, that's settled."

"Wait, what?" She said, completely confused by the breach of topics, "What's settled."

"You have to hurry up and finish your breakfast, so we can leave. We wouldn't want to make a bad first impression on your parents now would we?" Robin answered, raising one of his brows.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" She retorted, sarcastically.

Mimicking him she raised a brow in sport, but looking at him she saw that the look of humor was gone from the golden haired man's face.

"I think by now it should be very obvious that I am in no rush to see you leave." He said.

His voice was deep and low, dropping a few octaves below safe and Regina felt her cheeks light up as she caught a glimpse of his still heated gaze from the corner of her eye.

She wanted to answer 'then don't let me go', however she thought of her mother. Her eyes scanned the kitchen, in search of a clock. _10 am._

Her mother was an early riser and would probably be counting down the minutes until she made it safely back home. So, as much as it was to her dismay; she knew that the sooner that they left would be better, than later, their incredibly long and wonderful date would have to come to an end sometime.

"Alright," she finally replied in a whisper, reluctantly.

Robin nodded.

"Alright."

xxx

The ride down the private elevator was quicker and much less exciting than before.

Regina had never felt so disheartened by the prospect of seeing her parents before than she did at that moment in time. She tried to hide her displeasure, schooling her features into what she believed was an expression of indifference, but apparently she was doing a bad job of it.

There was a silent '_ding_' from the elevator, which was in a way metaphorically signalling the end of the most perfect date Regina had ever experienced in her _entire_ adult dating-life. Regina let out a heavy breath through her nose, inhaling sharply through her mouth, before taking a tentative step forward to exit the small metal chamber which held the last remnants of memories of her perfect weekend; that she had spent, snowed-in, with a gorgeous stranger, in his stunning penthouse apartment.

She tried to take another step, however she was stopped quite suddenly. She had been too caught up in her own world, reliving her thoughts to notice that Robin had stepped in front of her. She nearly ran head first into his back, but she stopped herself at the last possible moment, seeing his hand flying out.

He was holding the elevator doors open, thus keeping them in limbo, unable to move. She looked up just in time to see his face form a quizzical expression as he turned towards her.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Hmmm?" Regina hummed before adding, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just cold that's all."

"Ah, well then, let me offer you my coat M'lady."

Without a seconds pause Regina immediately felt a familiar weight settle down onto her shoulders, as the earthy scent of the warm jacket flitted around her yet again.

A small smile formed on her lips as she breathed in his scent. It was only when she heard his faint, 'shall we', that she realized her eyes had fluttered shut, some time during the exchange and now, standing with her eyes closed, in the middle of an elevator.

She nodded, tilting her head down as to hide the blush that was sure to be forming on her cheeks and she followed Robin out.

From the looks of it, he had taken them down to the basement of the Escala building.

Regina huffed, looking around._ Even the bottom level of the Escala building looked like it hadn't been made for anything less than royalty._

The floors were made of white marble, and there were large white column's that lined the small hallway, giving it a luxurious feel. A thin set of lights were set in the tile, leading her towards the door on the other end that read 'Car Garage'. Regina walked towards it, hearing Robin speak from behind her.

"Ah, I seem to have forgotten something upstairs," He mumbled. Turning, she noticed him patting around in his jeans pockets, producing a small black item that looked a lot like a little child's toy, but no bigger than a bullet, "Here, would you do this? Just take this down to the garage and press it, the car will come to you."

Regina blinked. It took a moment before his words registered in her brain.

"Wait - _what?_" She asked, as she felt the little bauble being placed into her hand, but it was to late. Robin was already back inside the elevator, the doors opening and closing around him before she could utter another word.

Regina blinked again. She was utterly confused by his sudden odd behavior but remembering the small item that Robin had given her, she looked down.

It was a small, black figurine that resembled the likes of a miniature sports car. She felt her brows furrow close together as she felt the smooth surface on her fingers before flipping the item over in her hand.

_There was no button, nothing to press. _At least not one that she could see anyway.

It was just that. A small little car bauble, like the ones that her godson Henry collected and lined up on the corner of his desk in his room back in Storybrooke. She smiled as the image of the young brown haired boy popped up in her mind.

Feeling the slight gust of wind that swirled through the hallway as she continued to stand in the center, she shivered. Pulling the large coat that Robin had given her again tighter around her shoulders, she flipped the small car back over in her hands, making her way into the garage.

Pulling the door open, Regina's mouth fell open.

The lot was packed with the most luxurious line up of cars that she had ever seen. She spotted three parked in a row that easily were worth more than the sum totally of everything that she had earned in the entirety of her whole working life.

Her eyes began to cross due too all of the extravagance that was literally sitting, parked, right in front of her.

She wasn't usually one to be impressed by the flashy and fancy, having grown up and witnessed the side effects that money could cause, however Regina had always had a soft spot for cars. Her father, Henry, had installed in her a love of auto-motives when he had taken her along with him one day, on one of his monthly stops at the custom shop to get his vintage 1932 convertible Studebaker a tune up.

She could still remember it like it was yesterday.

The car was a beautiful, two tone, piece of art made of swirling butterscotch and cream paint and white wheels. When he wasn't looking she had parked herself snugly on the ledge between the door and the spare tire, and watched as the men got to work on the car. They made sure that the engine was still running properly, and all safety features were in check while her father chatted with each of the amicably. It had brought a smile to her face, even then, and she remembered the way the lively atmosphere of the little shop, down by the park on Crown Hill, made her feel at home.

It had been her father that had bought her her first car when she had turned sixteen. A little, black, 1986 Mercedes-Benz 560SL. She could still remember her sisters face when he had driven it up and parked it in the small driveway of their modest home in Ravenna, with a large red bow tied round the top. The envy that was painted on her visage was so apparent, Regina wouldn't have been surprised if Zelena's skin were to turn bright green!

She had fallen in love with the little four-speed automatic instantly and when it had come time for her to leave home and drive cross country to attend school, it had become her constant companion.

_Black Beauty_, as she had named her, had been her most cherished possession and the envy of all of her peers in her incoming freshman class at NYU. She would get constant stares as she drove Beauty round campus, and when it came time for summer break she was the first on everyone's list to ask for a lift back home.

That was actually how she had met Daniel.

It had been an unusually hot spring day, the whole of Greenwich Village felt like it was experiencing a hot flush.

She had been sitting pretty in the breeze of the water fountain that sat in the center of NYU park, trying to avoid the blazing heat whilst reading a book under the shade of one of the largest maple trees. Beauty had broken down the night before and her roommate Tink,_ or T as she had been going by at that time_, had suggested that she call the guy that had done a '_rad_' job of fixing her Slug Bug a month prior.

When she had gotten his number and heard his answering machine she had been utterly blown away to find out that he too was studying at NYU. Apparently, he was a transfer student from Jersey -_ a country boy going to school in the city_ \- and he was a junior at Stern. She had her car dropped off at his shop the night before and was waiting where he had instructed her to meet him, a day later. At that time she had yet to see him or meet him face to face, so when a man, dressed in a pair of faded, ripped Levi jeans and a half undone plaid shirt, came into her peripheral vision, she felt like she was going to turn into one of the Popsicle's on the brightly colored ice cream cart going past, and melt!

He was gorgeous. Not in the put-together, metro, city boy style like the rest of the males at NYU. _No_. Daniel was the complete opposite. He was kind and caring, yes, but he was a country boy from the wide cowboy hat on his head to the dull point of the boots on his feet.

She had liked him instantly.

The second time Beauty broke down it may or may not have been because of natural causes... Regardless of the way in which she had managed to find herself back in his shop, and she had offered to show him around town, if he would fix her car once again. That was how their 6-year relationship had began.

She had liked Daniel for so many reasons. He was respectful and good with his hands. He knew how to use _and fix_ all of the equipment that she managed to break, and he didn't mind getting_ a little_ _dirty_...

When Daniel had gotten the name of her car out of her one night when she was a bit tipsy at a bar in downtown SoHo, he had laughed before deciding that it was the perfect nickname for her and so he had begun calling her Beautiful from that night forward.

She could still hear his laugh. It was bitter-sweet, like his favorite drink, a Bourbon Sweet Tea.

But everything had come crashing to an end when the accident happened.

It had been right at the beginning of midwinter break. She had been back home, on vacation with her parents in Vancouver, celebrating her 24th birthday, and hadn't seen him in a month. Her phone had rang a night prior and she had picked it up to hear him telling her that he had started driving two nights ago from Jersey, and was en route to make it too Seattle just in time to meet her as she returned home! Regina nearly squealed with excitement! She had been so happy, so filled with joy at the prospect of seeing Daniel again and him meeting her parents for the first time! By then she was head over heels about him. He had become her best friend and lover. He had sat up with her into the wee hours of the night, helping her and fixing her coffee as she crammed all the information that she could into her brain for the exam the next morning. He had stayed with her when she went through her dark stages, offering her a comforting smile, and a strong hug that was sure to cure any negative doubts. He had made her laugh and he had made her smile and that was why she had been so distraught when she hadn't seen the headlights of his pick-up truck lighting up her driveway as she arrived back home the following night, but instead received the most painful phone call of her life.

Apparently, the truck, besides the damage to the paint and frame, was unharmed. He, however, was totaled.

Whenever she saw her car now, the sound of his voice and the image of him, his dark hair and honey eyes would pop up in her mind, haunting her still.

But it wasn't her car in front of her now. Regina cleared her throat, blinking back the moisture that had formed in her eyes. She refused to let her memories dampen her mood. Looking back up she let out a low whistle under her breath, seeing the impressive line up, whispering a '_damn_' in appreciation.

Remembering the little bauble in her hands, she shook her head, clearing the growing money signs from her eyes. She held out the small car in her hands, placing it between the center of her thumb and pointer finger, and pressed.

_Nothing_.

She pressed again.

_Still nothing._

There was no sound. No roar of an engine turning over. She felt her eyebrows knitting together in confusion, staring back down at the little figurine that she held in her hands, bringing it closer to her eyes to examine until something moving in the distance caught her attention.

Her head shot up, spotting what had been coming towards her and Regina felt her pulse spike.

There, no more than 500 feet in front of her, a pair of bright white headlights turned on, blinding her. Her eyes shut automatically as her hand flew up to cover them. She blinked ferociously and when she could see again, without hundreds of little color spots bleeding into her vision, she removed her hand. Just down the garage from her sat a large car, it's headlights turned on to the max, lighting up the cement pathway and pointing directly at her.

Regina gulped. Her heart jumped into her throat as the ominous looking vehicle began driving towards her, and she scooted back instinctively.

Besides the quiet turn of tires on cement floor, the vehicle made no sound. If she hadn't seen that the wheels were in fact touching the ground, she would have thought that it was floating!

Regina shook her head as she felt her heartbeat elevating._ It was just a car. A car in a car garage, a place where cars are kept...stalking towards her menacingly..._ She shook her head again. _It was probably just coming her way because an exit must be near where she stood. There was nothing sinister about that..._

Regina immediately looked around. Whoever was in the car might have described her movements as frantic, but she couldn't see them, and therefore, she didn't care.

_The exit sign wasn't near her. It was on the other side of the garage._

Regina gulped. Unlike any of the other expensive vehicles parked in the garage, this one had no flashy shine about it for it was matte, painted in only the deepest black. Nothing on it glittered, nor gleamed. It was flat, lending itself to being able to blend easily in it's surroundings. If it hadn't been for it's bright headlights she would have never noticed it as it drove towards her silently.

Regina backed up again, tilting her head to the side, trying to spot who was inside, until she realized the windows were tinted.

_Okay, now this was getting scary._

She swore she could hear the Jaws soundtrack playing somewhere in the distance as she shuffled backwards again, trying to lengthen the distance that was rapidly disappearing between the vehicle and her. Thinking about it, she probably should have just run when she had the chance, but there was something about the way in which the vehicle was moving. Though the whole set up was scary as hell, the car itself didn't seem to be menacing. _That was probably the exact feeling whomever was stalking her within the vehicle was trying to give off, making her feel safe as to not realize the imminent doom so that they could catch her unaware_. The thought did make her pause however.

She continued to stare from where she was, back pressed up against the garage door wall, watching the car inched closer until it was near enough for her to see through the tinted windshield. As she did so, she felt her jaw drop, metaphorically hitting the ground and tumbling with a '_clash_' onto the floor.

"No. Way." Was all she could say.

_There was no one in__side__ the car!_

"What is it M'lady?"

Regina gasped, snapping round at the sound of Robin's concerned voice coming from behind her. She had been too distracted by the scary un-manned car which was stalking towards her, that she hadn't heard the '_ding_' of him exiting the elevator nor the squeak of the garage entrance door opening. But none of that seemed to matter now. The warmth of his presence seemed to find her immediately and she let out a breath as she felt an overwhelming sense of safety tingle through her.

She watched as his eyes, which were currently on her, flitted to the side noticing the vehicle. A faint smile graced his face making him look utterly irresistible as the corners of his slightly crooked lips turned up and, for a moment, Regina found it extremely hard to focus.

"Ah, I see you figure it out." He said appreciatively.

Regina, on the other hand, had been staring to long at the dimples on his face, appreciating how they highlighted the childlike playfulness that she had discovered lived inside of him the night before, and therefore was too distracted to grasp what he was referring to.

She shook her head, "Figured what out?"

"The key."

"The key?" She questioned.

She was confused. From the way that his golden eyebrows began to come together, making creases form on his forehead, Regina could tell, he was too.

"Yes?" He answered, his voice going down before rising back up at the end to make it a question.

Regina' s eyebrows knitted together. Without warning, she watched as Robin reached out, feeling him grasp her hand lightly before turning it over under his. His calloused fingers brushing over the bare skin of her palm lightly, sending tingles throughout her entire body and she shivered.

"This," he said, holding up a little black object.

Regina blinked. She squinted her eyes, trying to focus in on the small object that he was holding in between his fingers. Realizing what it was she gasped, "How did you do that?!"

Robin chuckled.

"I may have picked a pocket or two in my youth," He answered. "But that's besides the point."

Regina felt her eyebrows raise as she watched the man before her blush slightly at his admission before continuing.

"Not many people figure out that this is what summons the car," he said, moving the little car bauble back and forth in his hands.

She whipped back round.

"_That_ car?" She asked, pointing to the menacing automotive which had now parked itself, sitting just a few feet away from them.

Robin laughed, nodding it's head, "Yes."

"Wait, that's _your_ car?!"

He nodded again, eye's crinkling with his amused expression, "Yes."

"The one that was trying to _kill_ me?!"

Robin's amused expression dropped, his hands running down her arms before settling on her hips as his face turned absolutely serious before morphing into something more quizzical.

"Regina, it's a car," He said, matter-of-factually, "Why would it be trying to kill you?"

Against her will, Regina blushed. Hearing the words that had just come out of her mouth she looked down, unable to meet his gaze.

"It was coming at me-" she began but was cut off when a loud bark of laughter rang out from the man before her.

Her head shot up, seeing Robin's which was cast back, one of his hands clutching his stomach as he howled.

"What?" She asked, now more confused then ever.

"Yes, of course it was," he said through the laughter, tears no beginning to stream down his face. "My car was _definitely_ trying to kill you, so sorry I forgot to mention that feature. Didn't mean to scare you M'lady."

Her eyes widened for a moment, staring at the man before her if shock before she realized that he was still shaking with laughter._ He was mocking her!_

"I wasn't scared." Regina snapped.

"No, no, you definitely don't look like you've been hearing the Jaws theme playing in your head."

Regina blushed again.

She opened her mouth to retort back but she couldn't seem to find proper words. She huffed, resorting to rolling her eyes whispering a 'shut up' as menacingly as she could, before moving back to smack him lightly with the back of her hand. Robin stopped laughing however, shooting the hand which had been resting on his stomach out to catch hers before she could hit him again. His palm instantly molded with hers, fingers intertwining together with ease.

An instant surge of heat seemed to course through her as she felt his thumb run over the back of her hand, comfortingly.

"This never happened," she finished in a whisper, one eyebrow still raised.

Robin chuckled.

"Of course not M'lady," he whispered back, raising up two fingers to his forehead before lowering them as a mock boy-scouts promise of honor.

Regina huffed at his antics, rolling her eyes. She then turned back round spotting the car which was still sitting with it's lights on, parked behind them; now, however, a whole lot less menacingly.

Robin watched her, amused as her eyes continued to flit from side to side, mouth hanging slightly open, taking in the car. A moment later however the look of wonderment clouding her stunning visage was gone, related by something that he could only describe as puzzled.

"Did that thing drive itself?" she finally asked.

Robin hummed, nodding his head, "Mmhm."

"How?"

Robin wrapped his hand around her front, grabbing her waist and turning her around slowly.

Between his fingers he held up the small car figurine again, silently giving her the answer.

"The key, right." Regina nodded.

"Wait-" She then added, her eyes squinting, "How is that a key?"

"Ah," Robin breathed, collapsing the small figure into his palm and extending the hand out to her, "Let me show you."

With that he began to walk down the steps of the garage, heading straight for the car.

The moment that they got past the blinding headlights Regina could actually make out the detailing of the car. It was black, just like she had seen, no shine in the lacquer as it was matte. However, unlike a regular car, it seemed to be missing a few items, like handles for her to grab in order to open the door. And a gas pipe, she noticed as she tilted her head back, peering round the side of the car.

"What is this thing?" She asked.

"A Tesla." Robin answered, staring at the car.

"Oh?"

Regina watched as the sandy haired man currently holding her hand, fingers tangled together with hers, turned back to her, a childlike grin spreading on his face.

"It's electric."

"Ah," she said.

_That explained the missing gas pipe._

"But what about the-" she thought aloud, resorting to pointing towards the door as to avoid feeling stupid as she inquired about the missing handles.

"Oh! Yes," Robin added. Once again he pulled out the small black car miniature.

The moment that he held it up, near the car, two sets of black door handles popped out of the sides, with a '_click_'.

Regina felt her jaw dropping open as she gasped.

_"What?!_"

Robin's eyes sparkled as she whipped her head towards him.

"What _is_ this? A Bond car?" She asked in awe, her mouth still hanging open, gaping at the magnificent piece of automation before her.

"Ha, no," Robin laughed, "I'm not cool enough to be a 007. Although Roland does like to refer to this as his Batmobile."

"Ah, Batman fan is he?"

Robin nodded, "Aye, he once commanded that I couldn't drive it without donning the suit."

Regina laughed, catching herself before she snorted. She smiled as she tried to imagine the adorable, curly haired boy bossing his father around and telling him to wear a Batman suit.

"I dodged that bullet however, by letting him wear his Batman pj's whenever I take him to school in this." He added.

"Wait, you let him go to school in his pajama's?" She asked before she could stop herself. She didn't want Robin to think that she was questioning his parenting choices, but as she caught the slightly crooked smile that was still on his face she realized that he didn't seem to care.

"Yes, why not, he's 5. Quite frankly, I'm jealous I can't join him."

At that, Regina did snort.

Her image of the little shaggy haired boy and his father faded and morphed into another version of them, both wearing matching pairs of childrens pajama's, encrested with the famed symbol. She shook her head, snickering under her breath as she let her gaze run over the car again.

"Well, too bad," She laughed, before adding in to be humorous, "because Batman is one of my favorites and black _is_ my color."

The response that came back from Robin was so sudden that she almost jumped.

"No M'lady," He said in earnest, the void of all humor in his voice taking her by surprise. He continued, "No, your color is most definitely red."

If Regina would have assumed that by now the effect his words had on her would have lessened, she would have been dead wrong. In fact, having known him now for a full 72 hours, she could confidently say that the little comments and notes of praise that he lavished her with so freely, had officially built up and were now forming a dam, threatening to overflow at any time from her in the form of tears. She felt her cheeks reddening as another wave of heat surged through her body due to the teeth marks that she could just see fading off of his lower lip from biting it a moment before.

She wasn't used to this. This feeling of being admired. Cherished. _Wanted_.

She flicked her eyes up slowly, expecting to find his blue one's staring right back into her's. But they weren't. Instead they were focused once again on her lips, staring intensely at her mouth as she opened it slightly, letting her tongue run across the lower lip before tracing the top one and bringing it back in.

His pupils were dark, just like they had been earlier that morning when he had gotten a peek of her cherry red lingerie. She found herself instantly addicted to the look, and very much turned on.

"So, are you saying that you're gonna get me a matching red one of these for Christmas?" She asked jokingly.

Without looking away from her lips Robin spoke, "Would you like that?"

Regina swallowed, her eyes finding his again and she froze.

There was no humor in his stare. He was looking at her as seriously as he had the night before when he had asked her about her dreams.

It was a good moment before his eyes finally left her lips, traveling slowly up the length of her face, as if they were trying to memorize every feature.

She hadn't even realized that she was holding her breath until she heard him speak again and she released it with a big sigh.

"So, would you do me the honor of accompanying me for a drive, M'lady?" Robin said, brandishing the small car bauble in his hands, which Regina had only now realized was an exact replica of the car sitting in front of her, in miniature form. He made to take a step forward, to - what Regina assumed - make his way around the front of car and open the passenger side door for her but he stopped mid-step as he realized that she hadn't moved at all to let him go past.

"Regina," he said, concern in his eyes as he looked down at her, "what is it?"

Robin watched anxiously, trying to decipher what had switched in her demeanor, but as soon as she turned her head, letting her long eyelashes flutter slowly as her gaze, which had been previously focused on the car, shifted to him, he felt his throat constrict and his breathing hitch.

There, in her perfectly coffee colored eyes was a gleam unlike any he had ever seen before. Her eyes, which were normally light and inviting and harnessed the power in them to send bolts of electricity coursing through him whenever he caught her staring at him, were now dark. A deep seated desire had taken over the normally bright orbs, making them black, mysterious and downright sexy.

Robin cleared his throat as he watched one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raise before the corners of her red tinted lips followed suit.

When she spoke the the low, husky timber of her voice sent shocks through him and he had to physically stop himself from reaching out and grabbing her to him.

"I want to drive."

* * *

_there you have it! worry not about another long break - the next chapter is half way written as I had to split this one in the middle for the fear of it getting to long!_

_i love you all - thank you very much for reading - if you liked this/want more feel free to check out the joint OQ fic that ID and I have started **'Over The Ocean'** \- cannot wait to hear your thoughts! mwah!_


	7. I Saw Mommy Kising Santa Claus

**Does 3 months count as a long time? I don't know, I mean summer break as a kid was always three months. The hiatuses for ONCE are almost three months... the time between this update and my last update was about three months... _oh_. Oops!**

**You know, I vaguely recall telling you all that there wouldn't be a long wait between the last update of WH and this one... and by vaguely I mean I FREAKING WROTE IT IN MY LAST AUTHORS NOTE... _SMH_. Shame on me. Yes. I now realize that I should never make said promises (another thing I believe I have already said, BUT, Ces't la vie.) Life has a funny way of teaching us and reteaching us the same lessons until they finally seep in through out extremely thick skulls and make sense! I, for one, have a whole lot of curl hair and therefore I think it takes lessons like - don't promise to deliver things you can't deliver! - longer to sink in then for others...**

**Okay, that was an excuse. But still. **

**Sorry all. I did not mean to keep you waiting for so long. I know how much you love this story, as you keep reminding me, and I just want to thank you so much for that! It means so much when you write something to have people actually take the time to read it, appreciate it, and tell you about it! Especially when that something is very close to your heart. **

**Most of you know that this story, out of all of the ones that I've written, (not to put any of the others down, i still love them!) this story is the closest one to me. It holds many parts of me. Memories, experiences, hopes, wishes, dreams and desires and sometimes that makes it very easy to write, and others extremely difficult. These last two chapters for example have been the latter. **

**There are multiple reasons behind it. 1) Tesla's are my favorite cars and I really really want to do them justice as I write them out(; 2) the story is coming to a place where some very emotional memories, experience and dreams for me will take place, and 3), more importantly, if not most, I have gone through some battles recently and they shook some things in my life and this story kept coming back to me because it withheld certain values and mindsets that I was taught when I was young, and for a while every time I would look at it it would make me cry due to those memories. **

**I want to do this justice. I understand it is just a fanfiction, but to me it's a little bit more. I do hope even if you don't understand that you can at least enjoy(:**

**Without further ado, here is the next chapter of** Warm Hearts. 

_(mistakes are mostly mine (; )_

* * *

_I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus _

The streets of Seattle were covered with snow.

It was apparent that all of the city dwellers had decided it was a good day to stay in as opposed to venturing out in their little compact cars and risk their breaks failing and sliding backwards on the steep Seattle hills, or down one of the slippery, windy backstreets that made up the grey city.

Lucky for them that meant that the roads we mostly clear, save for the occasional semi truck and or taxi, breaking up the monotony of the achromatic scenery with their bold yellow coloring.

"Are you sure this isn't a Bond car?" Regina asked again as she turned left down Olive Way, the car humming softly.

Robin chuckled, "I'm sure. Batmobile, remember?"

"Ah, right." Regina nodded.

"Actually," he said, catching her eye as he shifted in the passenger side seat. "There are some pretty 007 type features though."

Regina raised a brow, watching out of the corner of her eye as Robin leaned forward, his arm reaching over to the touch screen console which took up the entire center of the car.

She had been almost more amazed by the features that were on the inside of the car then the glorious exterior that covered the vehicle. When he had opened the door for her back in the garage, letting her slip inside and onto the lush leather seats, she had experienced a moment of pure bliss. The Tesla was the most luxurious car she had ever had the chance to slip into. And, the fact that he was letting her drive it was beyond her.

He had gotten in a moment later, handing her the little car key-fob, and showing her how by bringing it inside the car it started the 'engine' without needing to turn anything.

She had been blown away.

If he hadn't have pointed out that the car was in fact moving she wouldn't have ever realized.

It was completely electric, therefore there was no actual engine anywhere inside the car to rumble as she shifted the heavy gears by pressing down on the gas. In fact, there was no gas pedal, at all! There was a lever in it's place which functioned the same, but it was referred to as an 'acceleration stick' instead of a gas pedal as there was no fuel needing to be pumped through the vehicle.

For the first few moments she had felt like she was flying. Or hovering, to be more accurate. The entire car was no bigger than her Mercedes back home, but it felt more spacious due to it's wide seats and massive panoramic glass roof which let her see the falling snow up above just fine.

He tapped the screen which sat in the space on which her radio coveted in her car, splitting it from it's normal home screen panel, and into two sections.

"The auto drive feature which you experienced earlier today actually extends itself further than just having the car pick you at your doorstep." He said, tapping away at the touch screen, "You can actually put it into auto as you drive and the car will take over. No steering, no acceleration pump needed. You can literally go from Seattle to San Francisco without touching the wheel once!"

"Wow," Regina breathed, feeling her eyebrows raising as she imagined the possibility. Before she could filter her next comment however, she spoke, "Seems like a long time to have nothing to occupy your hands."

There was a pause as Robin's fingers faltered on the touch screen. Regina blinked, stealing a second to look over at him and study his face. He was biting his lip and his eyes were partially closed, as if he was trying extremely hard not to snicker, but failing.

She felt her eyebrows begin to knit together as she replayed everything that had just happened in the last few seconds, and then she realized what she had said.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes and she felt her cheeks beginning to burn, "I only meant that you might get bored! I didn't mean anything dirty by that statement. " She said, not feeling redeemed enough so she added, "It's just a long time to just sit in one place without something to do!"

Robin's laughter stopped, his head turning towards her. When she heard him speak again his voice was so husky that Regina felt her palms begin to sweat. His timbre had dropped so low that she would have sworn his voice had left his body, taking on its own form, and was now running it's muscled figure against her... suggestively.

"Oh I think I could find something else to do with my hands, M'lady." He said.

Regina choked. Her eyes shutting automatically as her mind immediately conjured images of the many compromising situations in which she wouldn't mind catching Robin in... She shook her head, trying to clear her brain and focus on the road before her.

"Well -" She began again, when her mind returned to her. Squeezing her hands tightly around the leather wheel to help contain the flames of embarrassment that were now threatening to engulf her body, she looked straight ahead. Seeing the little flurries of lightly falling snow on the road before her, she focused on them, avoiding his gaze at all costs, knowing that she would surely die from humiliation if she saw even the faintest hint of the smirk that was surely plastered on his face .

"Well," she heard him repeat back after a beat of silence passed between them, "I guess my road trips just became a lot more interesting."

Regina nodded. _They sure did._

The silence continued as she turned again, feeling the car automatically slow as she removed her foot from the accelerator.

"Take one with me," she heard him say a moment later.

Regina felt her brows furrow, confused at his sudden comment. She arced her head slightly to see Robin twisting in his seat, eyes wide with excitement. "What?"

"Take a road trip. With me."

Regina felt her mouth drop open as her eyes sought out the clock on the dashboard.

_"Now?!"_

"No, not now," Robin said, chuckling. His blue eyes the crystal clear color of raindrops. She would swear she saw his excitement, like the snowflakes outside, circling around in the light irises creating a blizzard. "But later. Recently I've started do a lot of driving for work and I would love it if you'd accompany me on one of those trips.

It would sure make these long drives a lot less boring," he added a moment later, when she still hadn't responded. "Besides it would give me ample time to get to know you better," he finished with a suggestive raise of his brow.

At that Regina laughed, "Don't you think we've spent enough time together?"

"I don't think I'll ever be able to spend enough time with you M'lady." Robin said.

Regina turned, her eyes finding his immediately. For a moment, she forgot about everything around them, her vision completely focused on the sincerity interlaced in the clear blue eyes that she had come to love. Shaking her head to bring her back into reality, she let out a whisper. "Who are you?"

Robin seemed to consider her question seriously for a moment before answering.

"Batman."

Regina laughed.

xxx

Tiny flurries of snow swirled round the car like miniature tornadoes of fluff and ice as she turned the corner, passing the house with the faceless spray paint mural of Betty Paige that marked the entrance of the beautifully decorated Ravenna Blvd.

Yards of warm red and white lights glittered in the tall trees, which stood at each intersection, interweaving strands of what looked like garland and tinsel through their snow covered branches. There were whole schools of small snowmen, each clad in striped mittens and green scarves, waving their little stick hands back at them on as they glided by.

"We getting close?" Robin asked a moment later, as his eyes filtered over the illuminated streets taking in the small, quaint homes.

"Almost there, one more stretch." Regina replied.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see the sandy waves of combed back hair on the man next to her snapping back and forth as he looked out of each of the cars windows.

Regina sensed lines forming on her forehead as she felt her brows beginning to knit together in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for cops."

"What?" Regina questioned, her eyes automatically jumping up to the large rearview mirror above her. Her heart rate spiking momentarily when the flashing of bright lights obstructed her view. However, once she realized that it was the soft flickering of light up icicles that she was seeing and not the red, white and blue which were a signal for her to pull over, she took a deep breath and spoke again. "Why?"

Without warning Robin circled back, just about as quickly as he had been snapping his head too and fro, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

"What?" Regina questioned, now thoroughly confused.

"Do _you_ trust _me_?"

There was a good second where Regina would swear that she could feel the earth shifting under her feet as she stared back at the man next to her. Her mouth hung open slightly, all of it's own accord, jaw tilted so dangerously it was close to falling off. She couldn't have even schooled her features if she had wanted to, she was in too much shock!

Without thinking her mind started whirling, rewinding the metaphorical tape back to the first moment when they had met and played the memories from there. But as quickly as it had taken for her mind to subconsciously decide that she needed to think about it, her heart consciously told her to stop and she just spoke.

"Yes."

Robin beamed.

She had answered with so much certainty, it almost scared her. But the charmingly lopsided grin that spread across Robin's face as a result made her forget any fears that she had presupposed, and she couldn't help but grin as she basked in his warmth.

The wide smile literally took over the remaining expanse of Robin's handsome visage. Crooking slightly in the corners of his mouth, Robin had to bite down on his bottom lip in order to keep it from stretching any further and ripping through his cheeks! Regina, on the other hand, felt her body warm up from the inside. A heartfelt smile of her own beginning to curl up on her lips and she looked at him, feeling her insides swell up as she realized that she meant every word.

She did trust him. She may have only known Robin for a total of about 74 hours now - _most of those spent on one extremely long first date_ \- but deep down, she knew; she would trust him with her life.

The next few words out of the blonde mans mouth did make her pause however.

Robin nodded his head. "Then floor it."

Regina was confused._ Floor what? Wait, what did that have to do with trust?_

"What?" She asked, taking a second to look back at the snow covered road in which she had momentarily forgotten that she was driving on.

"Floor it." Robin responded as if repeating himself would somehow make his statement more clear.

Regina blinked, brow furrowing further. _Again with the flooring? What was that supposed to mean... Robin didn't want her to... to- _"Wait," she thought aloud. Very quickly Regina let her gaze drop to the floor of the car, peering down at the gears under her feet, before looking back up at Robin. "You don't mean-?"

Robin nodded.

Momentarily, Regina thought she was becoming lightheaded as a equal rush of anxiety and excitement flooded through her. Without even thinking her eyes fluttered back up to the rear-view mirror, checking behind her, before dropping back down to the gears on the floor and then to the mirror again.

There was no one behind her, no cops would be hiding behind any corners now as it was beginning to snow again and they were probably out on the main roads, trying to monitor the frazzled antics of bewildered Seattle drivers in the snowfall. _No one in Seattle seemed to be able to drive well in any weather condition other than grey and cloudy._

Regina gulped. She was completely alone and out on a wide open back road with a powerful vehicle under her control.

The sleet was cleared off of the streets and there was about a good 5 miles before she would reach residential area again, her parents house being at the dead end of that stretch. Her mind raced and she could feel her heart beat thudding away like a ball on a string. Bouncing frantically back and forth, she took a deep breath, doing nothing to steady her nerves, but giving her enough time to decide what she was going to do.

Taking one last glance at Robin, Regina dropped her foot, placing her booted heel firmly on the floor and slamming her toes down hard on the accelerator.

_The car shot off! _

There was no pause, no minuscule hitch for the gears to shift into place. It just moved! Zooming down the familiar streets silently, Regina watched as they instantaneously went from to a modest 25 miles per hour to 60 and the world around them became nothing more than a blur!

She blinked once, witnessing the snow covered tree's surrounding them beginning to blend together into a sea of green; the snow, which had been falling leisurly in small dizzying circles began to come down like a hell fire, as if they had left the car and jumped straight into a space ship hurtling into light speed!

From beside her Robin let out a whoop of laughter and Regina stole a second to look over at the man. His blue eyes were wide and a childlike grin was plastered onto his face! If she didn't know better she would say this was the happiest she had ever seen him.

Her heart beat was pounding in her chest as the car continued to sky rocket and her head snapped back as she caught the rapidly moving speedometer out of the corner of her eye.

80 mph...

85 mph...

_90 mph..._

_95 mph!_

Regina's heart jumped into her throat as an icy shower of fear and trepidation washed over her. She snapped her head back to find Robin's eyes on her.

It was only a whisper when he spoke but it was the words he said that made all the difference.

"I trust you."

That was all it took. Without a second thought, Regina pressed down once again on the accelerator, giving the vehicle just a little more boost.

The car surged forward, pushing the gauge upwards and the speedometer popped just over 100 mph! Regina whooped, laughing elatedly as everything around her disappeared, her heart fluttering as her face broke out into a grand smile!

She was giggling now, uncontrollably, pulses of adrenaline racking through her body quickly like a 808 drum! She slowly let her foot off the the accelerator, feeling a sense of utter joy and euphoria washing over her, tingling through her body.

She has never felt more alive! She didn't even realize that somewhere, mid road rage, Robin's hand had found his way to her thigh, drawing lazy circles on her skin through the thin fabric of the yoga pants she wore. She shivered, the tingles running through her body now having nothing to due with the cold.

She felt another wave of butterflies flutter through her as the car seemed to slow down, pull up to the driveway of her parents house and stop, all on it's own. Robin reached over to unbuckle her seat belt, but she didn't notice, her mind was to preoccupied with the high levels of Dopamine, Serotonin, Oxycontin, and Endorphin's that were still surging through her!

Her head was cast back, resting heavily on the seat behind her as her body racked with laughter, tears of joy building up in her eyes. She didn't even register the door opening beside her, nor the cold air as she was swept out of the car and onto her feet. All she could see was the white snow and Robin's gorgeous face as he made his way into her line of sight.

He was chuckling as well, perfect lines around his eyes marring his handsome visage as his face crinkled with joy.

She could still feel herself giggling and smiling like an idiot as he brought her up the driveway, ascending the three steps that led to her parents house with grace.

She couldn't stop smiling. It wasn't until she felt his strong hands circling her waist, grabbing onto her backside, that she realized that they had stopped moving. To Regina the world around them still seemed to be spinning at an alarmingly fast rate, but as she stood their in front of the front door, smiling and resting heavily in his warm embrace, in it was as if time had stopped.

Robin's eyes glowed, the falling snowflakes reflecting in his gaze making them sparkle.

Without warning he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Regina gasped, laughing slightly as she kissed him back, her hands coming up and weaving into his long hair.

The kiss deepened quickly and she felt her already elevated heart rate beginning to spike again, projecting her body dangerously close to a ventricular tachycardia!

She didn't even register the sound of the doorknob behind her turning, nor the tell-tale '_click_' of the front door, signaling that it was opening.

It took the ceasing movement of Robin's lips on hers to inform her that something about their current predicament had changed.

She pulled away slowly, opening her eyes as her brows furrowed, trying to catch her breath as she searched for the deep blue irises of the man in front of her. Instead she found that his head was turned, sheer panic written out all over his profile.

Regina instantly followed his line of sight.

Turning her head she picked up the now open door, followed by the shadow of the figure standing there. Her eyes trailed up, spotting the purple slippers and the bottom of a matching purple robe which wrapped upwards until it tapered off at the large cursive emblazoned '_C_' on the breast pocket of the woman before her and her heart stopped.

"Mother!"

xxx

She hadn't felt this nervous since sophomore year of college. It was summer break, and she had been staying at home with her parents when she had gotten a call from Daniel that he was coming into town that night and had plans to take her out to a dance. She had agreed on one condition, that he would park three blocks away and around the corner and keep his presence a secret! At that point in time her mother had been going through the worst of her mood swings and she had neglected to tell her about the boy that she had been seeing whilst away at school. Now, with so little time left in the summer, and such a good mood running through the household, she would hate to ruin it by breaching the topic.

It had been a long day and Regina had done a fine job of convincing her parents that she wasn't going to be home for dinner because she was 'going out with girlfriends.'

She knew it was a long shot as she had had very few friends let alone girlfriends when she was growing up in Seattle, and she had even less now as they had all grown and moved away, but it was her best chance so she went for it. Her father had bought it in an instant stating that he was proud of her finally breaking out of her cocoon, and embracing her 'fun side' just like the social butterfly that was her sister.

She had been just about ready to leave the house, smiling as she began walking down the stairs, spotting Daniel dressed in his boots and favorite hat, waving to her from outside in the yard, when she halted, spotting her mother standing at the base of the last step.

"Mother?" she felt her heart jump into her throat as she spoke, fighting her hardest to keep her eyes from widening and her knees from buckling at the unexpected appearance of the woman throwing a wrench into her plans.

She had planned out everything to the ninth degree. She was going to wake up somewhere around midday, take a shower, towel off, get pretty and paint her nails as her hair was drying, and then, when the lacquer settled, she would straighten the tight curls that she had, pulling her long mane of raven colored hair into a half up-half down do, curling the ends. Then she would go the her room, grab the dress that she had bought in New York and hidden in her suitcase, and put it on.

It was gorgeous, a deep purple cocktail dress encrested with thousands of small gems that glittered and gleamed in the light. It was made of a slinky material, which clung tightly to her hips, making them look fuller and her waist smaller. Everything about it was perfect, except for the fact that the part where the front wrapped around her had very little to hold on to as she wasn't very well endowed in her frontal area at the age of 20, therefore there was a very large gap between the connection points on the front of her dress which resulted in a extremely low and sexy plunging neckline. She had placed one of her mothers largest necklaces there in the beginning, trying to distract from the extensive amount of skin that was showing, as Daniel had said they were only going for 'a bite of dinner and then dancing'. However, when she looked at it she realized it was too much and she settled for something simple; A small chain with a single diamond at the end of it.

The necklace would draw any onlookers eyes upward, displaying the light covering of shimmer and blush that she had applied to her cheeks and highlighting her glowing smile.

She had never felt more beautiful. She was so excited to see Daniel's reaction to her outfit as she had never worn anything like it around him before, but, at the moment, she was too anxious due to the fact that her mother had come home unexpectedly, to think about him.

"Regina," Cora answered, nodding once.

Regina gulped. Cora wasn't usually home at this time, as it was 5 o'clock on a Saturday night, and she usually worked latest on the weekends because, like she had always said 'that's the time when winners differentiate themselves from the losers. While everyone else is laughing and playing, winners work their asses off, and when everyone else is working from 9 to 5 for the rest of their lives, those who chose to sacrifice their weekends will be free, laughing from the deck of their yachts.'

Regina shook her head in an feeble attempt to clear her thoughts, "What are you doing here?" She asked, "I thought you'd be at the office?"

"I came home early."

The dark, looming feeling of dread began to seep through her, starting at the base of her stomach and making its way up.

"Oh?" She continued, gulping again slightly, but trying to cover it up as to not show the fear that was building up in her, "Why?"

Cora smiled. "I wanted to wishing my daughter fun on her girls night out."

Regina blinked, "Really?"

"Of course!" Cora said, a warm smile curving on her deep burgundy lips. She opened her arms wide, curling her long fingers inwards as a sign for Regina to step forward and embrace her.

She did, stepping into the warmth of her mothers arms, feeling a small smile creeping up on her face.

"You look beautiful," Cora had said and Regina felt a wide smile beam across her face. She pulled back, staring incredulously at the woman before her.

It had been a time in the Mills household when no one knew what mood Cora would be in when they saw her. Her bipolarness had taken a turn for the worst and everyday had become a guessing game as no one knew which version of their mother they were going to see.

Today, however, seem to be a particularly good day as Cora appeared to be less stressed, and therefore genuinely happy.

Regina let her smile widen, feeling a warmth radiate through her body as she hugged her mother tighter.

"Thank you," she had whispered.

"Of course dear," Cora said, finally letting go and pushing her daughter back lightly as to get a better view of her dress.

"That necklace definitely looks better on you then it ever did me," she commented, her eye's drifting over the diamond briefly.

Regina blushed, "Thank you. Is it okay if I wear it?" She asked a bit sheepishly.

"Of course," Cora responded.

Regina smiled again, hugging her mother once more.

This time when she let go it was to her mother pushing her outwards.

"Now go," Cora said, maneuvering her daughter towards the door, "We've been keeping that Stall boy waiting long enough."

Regina took a step but froze mid foot rise, spinning round quickly pivoting on her foot to face her mother.

"What?!" She said, feeling her heart beat jump again.

"Oh honey," Cora said, tilting her head towards the side and giving her daughter a knowing look. "Did you really think I believed that you were going to be going out with _'the girls'_ tonight?"

Regina stood still, her heart beat stopping instantly as her blood ran cold.

"I've known you've been dating that Daniel boy ever since you came home saying that you picked up horse riding again while in New York."

Regina gasped. _That had been over a year ago! So her mother had known she'd been seeing Daniel the whole time? And she hadn't said anything?!_

Regina gasped again, her jaw now permanently hanging wide open as she stared at the woman in shock waiting for the other shoe to drop. She expected Cora ground her, to ban her from seeing any of her friends for the rest of the year, or worst, to forbid her from going to the dance for lying to her for so long!

But her mother did nothing of the sort.

Instead she just smiled, tilting her head back to an upright position before speaking again.

"A mother always knows dear. You may be able to fool your father into believing that you're single, but I, Regina, will always be your mother, and I will always know exactly when you're lying. So now you'd better hurry up and actually step out the door before that boy that you've been trying so hard to protect from me gets the wrong idea and leaves you behind!"

Regina felt her heart start again, starting up slowly and gradually picking up speed as a good minute passed.

She felt another smile growing on her face, this one wider than all the rest and she ran to her mother again, hugging her tightly as she felt tears of joy beginning to form in her eyes.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too dear," Cora responded.

That had been the last time she had lied to her mother.

Now, however, her mind was running so fast, the wheels in her head spinning at mock speed, trying to think up a good reason as to why she was standing out of the front step of her parents home, making out passionately with a man that she had met no more than 3 days ago...

"Regina," Cora spoke, dropping her chin and eyeing the man that still had his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, hands hovering somewhere below her ass.

"Uh." Her brain whirled, searching for an excuse, and then, as if she was back in high school, it gave out, fizzling into nothing. "Well crap."

"What was that dear?" Cora said, her meticulously groomed brows raising slightly as her focus turned back to her daughter.

Regina looked up guilty at her mother before chancing a glance back at the man standing next to her, looking for some sign. Luckily he seemed to get her silent plea and he spoke up.

"Good morning," he said, extending the hand which hand been wrapped around her waist outwards. "My names Robin."

* * *

_do leave a comment as they fuel me! and thank you for reading! I cannot wait to hear your thoughts! _

_also, if you're looking for more to read, i have updated my one shot fic - The Queen and her Thief \- quite a bit in the past week, as well, the lovely ID and I have updated joint fic: Over The Ocean! Have a great day! Mwah!_

_ruffles x_


End file.
